Souls in Sword
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: Siapa yang sangka ternyata pedangnya mampu bersuara? Menyebalkan pula. — Alternate Universe
1. Chapter 1

_Ini ujian terakhirnya._ Begitu kata mereka.

Ia melompat ke samping, menghindari pentungan kayu yang untuk seorang manusia termasuk ke dalam golongan sangat besar. Ditambah, diujung pentungan kayu itu terdapat kawat besi yang melilit, yang sudah berkarat dan meneteskan darah.

 _Ini seleksi tahap akhir._ Begitu kata mereka.

Ia melihat celah. Untung saja larinya cepat dan refleksnya lumayan. Ia mengangkat pedangnya sambil berlari ke bawah sang raksasa, kedua kakinya terpisah dalam jarak yang cukup lebar. Ia berlari ke bagian bawah, dan menebas kedua kaki Sang Raksasa. Sang raksasa mengaum, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Ia berdiri menempel pada dinding pembatas.

 _Hari ini, siapapun pemenangnya, ialah ksatrianya._ Begitu kata mereka.

Keiji Akaashi tidak melihat ke kerumunan manusia diatasnya yang menggila. Ia tidak melihat ratusan tubuh yang tumbang di sekeliling arena. Ia hanya melihat musuhnya, yang masih belum pulih dari rasa sakit akibat goresan pedangnya di kakinya. Sang Raksasa akhirnya berdri kembali—biarpun goyah—menyeret pentungannya dan meraung-raung marah. Matanya yang merah menatap Akaashi.

Akaashi memperkokoh kuda-kudanya. Hanya ada satu cara untuk mengalahkan Raksasa, yaitu dengan memengal kepalanya hingga terpisah dari lehernya. Hal yang sebetulnya cukup sulit dilakukan, mengingat ukuran raksasa yang… seperti raksasa.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menggenggam erat pedangnya. Ia melompat.

.

.

 _ **Souls in Sword**_ belong to **Arleinne Karale**

 **Haikyuu!** belong to **Haruchi Furudate**

The Author **does not take any financial benefits** from this story. This story only exists purely for entertainment

 **An Alternate Universe, possibly out of character, lot of typos** story with **no actual pairing**

 _Read at your own risk_

.

.

Tubuhnya lengket oleh darah.

Pada detik ini ia menganggap seluruh manusia di Kerajaan Fukurodani diam-diam adalah psikopat karena mereka berteriak histeris dan mengelu-elukan namanya, padahal dirinya bermandikan substansi sewarna delima dengan bau anyir yang memuakkan hidungnya.

"Akaashi! Akaashi! Akaashi!" atau mungkin Kerajaan Fukurodani hanya merasa senang karena akhirnya mereka memiliki seorang Kesatria lagi semenjak yang terakhir meninggal tepat sebulan yang lalu.

Ratu mereka, yang menurut Akaashi selalu tampak mengantuk—mungkin karena tugas menjadi seorang Ratu cukup berat—berjalan dengan anggunnya ke tempat Akaashi berdiri, di tengah arena. Mahkota perak tampak kontras dengan warna rambutnya yang cokelat-kemerahan. Senyum kecil terkembang di bibirnya.

Biarpun tampaknya masih berduka karena kehilangan Sang Raja—sekaligus Kesatria terakhir mereka—Ratu Shirofuku tetap cantik seperti biasanya. Akaashi bersimpuh. Tangan kanannya menyilang ke bagian tengah dadanya.

"Hari ini," untuk seorang wanita, suara Sang Ratu terbilang lantang. Manusia-manusia yang menyaksikan pertandingan Akaashi barusan mendadak terdiam, "Kita menyaksikan kebangkitan Kesatria baru kita," kerumunan kembali menggila.

"Bangun, Keiji Akaashi," Yang Mulia meletakkan tangannya di puncak kepala Akaashi, membuat Akaashi keheranan mengapa wanita yang satu itu tidak jijik dengan darah yang menempel di sekujur tubuhnya, "Kesatria baru Kerajaan Fukurodani."

* * *

Akaashi menggeliat tidak nyaman di balik bajunya yang berlapis-lapis.

Ia paham iklim Kerajaannya memang cenderung dingin, ia hanya sedikit tidak paham mengapa ia harus memakai pakaian berlapis begini. Di balik jubah emas-hitam sebagai luaran, ia menganakan kaos hitam tanpa lengan dan celana hitam yang hanya menutupi hingga dibawah lututnya. Di pinggangnya tersampir kain putih-cokelat muda-emas yang melingkari tubuhnya. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga memakai beberapa perhiasan, yang fungsinya (sepertinya) semacam ikat pinggang dari emas dan permata berwarna biru. Ia juga memakai _fingerless_ _gloves_ berwarna hitam dengan aksen emas.

Tampaknya menjadi kesatria berarti juga berpakaian mewah dengan nuansa emas.

Ah ya, Akaashi juga mendapat hewan peliharaan baru.

Seekor burung hantu berwarna hitam, yang kata mentornya bisa berfungsi sebagai apa saja. Perlu mengirimkan surat? Peliharaan Akaashi yang baru bisa melakukannya. Perlu seseorang untuk mengawasi keadaan dan memberitahu kalau ada seseorang yang mendekat? Burung hantu itu bisa diandalkan. Kelaparan? Perlu santapan ala-ala burung hantu, misalnya tikus setengah matang atau sate ular? Tenang saja! Hewan Akaashi ahli melakukannya.

Akaashi belum memberinya nama. Dan hewan itu mengeluskan kepalanya dengan manja ke pipi Akaashi.

Pintu ganda di hadapan Akaashi terbuka. Ia melangkah ke dalam lingkaran cahaya.

Akaashi belum pernah berkunjung ke istana sebelum ini, ia tidak tahu kalau istana Kerajaan Fukurodani ternyata semegah kisah-kisah yang diceritakan ibunya. Lantainya bercahaya, memantulkan sinar kemerahan matahari yang perlahan tenggelam di ufuk barat. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi dari jendela-jendela yang telanjang. _Chandelier_ kristal diatas Akaashi mengeluarkan cahaya kuning lemah, seolah menyesuaikan cahaya yang dikeluarkan dengan intensitas sinar yang didapat dari luar.

Ia melangkah diatas karpet hitam, yang pinggirannya seolah disepuh emas. Sang Ratu duduk di singgasana tinggi di ujung ruangan. Tampak berkuasa dengan gaun putih-emas yang ia kenakan.

Di hadapan Akaashi, Putri Kerajaan Fukurodani membungkuk singkat. Ia mengangkat sebuah kotak dan menyodorkannya ke arah Akaashi. Pedang Akaashi yang baru, pedang yang selalu dipegang oleh semua pendahulu sebelum Akaashi.

Pedang yang gagangnya bersepuh emas. Pedang yang bilahnya konon terbuat dari berlian, yang ditempat di bawah gunung berapi dekat perbatasan dengan Republik Nekoma. Pedang itu adalah sebuah legenda. Namanya adalah _Night Owl's Heavenly Punishment_.

Akaashi mengangguk singkat pada Putri Mahkota dan mengambil pedangnya. Terasa pas ditangannya, seolah pedang itu memang diciptakan khusus untuknya. Bilah pedangnya yang mematikan memantulkan cahaya lembayung dari langit diluar sana. Akaashi sudah tidak sabar untuk mencobanya, tapi ia rasa disini dan saat ini bukanlah waktu dan tempat untuk bermain dengan pedang barunya.

Dengan pedang ditangannya, Akaashi melangkah mantap menuju singgasan sang Ratu. Ia bersimpuh di bawahnya.

Dalam jarak yang sedemikian dekat, Akaashi menyadari kalau wajah Sang Ratu pucat. Tapi dari jauh Akaashi tidak terlalu menyadari karena make-up yang dikenakan Sang Ratu.

"Hari ini kita menyambut Kesatria kita yang baru," Ratu Shirofuku berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekati Akaashi yang bersimpuh. Ia memegang sebuah mahkota kecil yang terbuat dari emas. Permata biru yang sama seperti 'ikat pinggang' Akaashi menghiasi bagian depannya, "Semoga dengan keberaniannya, kecerdasannya, ketangkasannya, dan kebaikan hatinya, ia melindungi kita semua dari marabahaya," Akaashi hanya berharap semoga ia tidak diharapkan memakai mahkota itu terus-terusan.

Akaashi berdiri di samping Sang Ratu. Orang-orang yang hadir bertepuk tangan dengan sopan. Tidak lama, Putri Suzumeda bergabung dengan mereka. Akaashi tersenyum samar, anehnya ia tidak bisa mengenyahkan perasaan yang mengganjal di hatinya. Rasanya seolah ada yang mengamatinya.

"Pergi!" Akaashi berbisik pada burung hantu barunya, "Amati situasi," perintahnya.

Peliharaan Akaashi membentangkan sayapnya yang hitam dan melayang rendah sebelum keluar jendela dan pergi dengan kecepatan normal. Akaashi mengamati sampai ia hilang dari pandangan dan tersenyum sopan pada orang-orang yang memberinya selamat.

Ratu Shirofuku sudah kembali duduk di singgasananya. Putri Suzumeda duduk di sampingnya. Akaashi tidak tahu harus kemana, maka ia mengambil pedangnya dan berniat mencari makanan.

" _Oho!"_

" _Oho ho!"_

Akaashi nyaris melempar pedang barunya keluar jendela.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Curhatan Arleinne:**

Halo fandom Haikyuu! Salam kenal! Aru disini. Mohon bantuannya dan bimbingannya, semuaaaaa *wink*

Aru baru menjelajahi fandom ini setelah gak tahan pengen nulis Akaashi—yang indah tapi nista. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu promt yang ada di Pinterest, julunya _Heroes Never Dies_ , dimana setiap _knight_ yang memegang pedang itu ketika mati kesadarannya masih tertinggal di pedangnya dan protagonisnya mendengar segala kata-kata yang diucapkan sama pendahulunya (kurang lebih begitu).

Ketebak lah ya siapa pendahulunya Akaashi melihat kelakukan pedangnya(?)

Gambar cover merupakan gambar pedang milik Jaime Lannister dari Game of Thrones yang di dapat dari google image.

Yak sejauh ini Aru masih berdoa dan berharap semoga apa yang Aru garap ini bakalan sesuai sama rencananya. Karena sejauh yang Aru perhatikan dari diri ini, Aru lumayan jago merencanakan tapi payah menjalankannya.

Ada saran, kritikan, masukan? Ada keluhan, curhatan, kisah yang ingin diungkapkan? Silakan isi kotak review-nya, Teman-Teman Sekalian. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ berikutnya!


	2. Chapter 2

Pikiran pertama yang terlintas dibenaknya adalah ia sudah gila. Keiji Akaashi pernah membaca salah satu buku tentang kesehatan, yang menuliskan bahwa salah satu tanda kegilaan adalah mendengar suara-suara di dalam kepala. Ia jelas mendengar suara-suara di dalam kepalanya.

 _Oya?_

 _Oya oya?_

Terkadang Akaashi mendapati dirinya berbicara sendiri di dalam pikirannya. Tapi sayangnya ia pun cukup pintar untuk membedakan mana yang berasal dari pikirannya sendiri dan mana yang bukan.

 _Ada peliharaan baru, Bro!_

 _Kau benar, Bro!_

Bahkan rasanya sekarang seperti ada kesadaran yang terbentuk di kepalanya. Kesadaran yang lain. Kalau kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk memahami diirmu sendiri, kau pasti akan merasakan kalau ada hal-hal lain yang menyusupi pikiranmu. Ditambah sekarang ada sensasi aneh di kepalanya. Rasanya otaknya seperti disapu bulu-bulu, membuat tengkuknya merinding dan sensasi aneh seperti tiupan angin dingin yang merambati tulang belakang tubuhnya.

 _Sepertinya menarik, Bro!_

 _Terlihat begitu, Bro! Tapi sepertinya orangnya terlalu lurus._

Suasana pesta masih ramai. Bangsawan-bangsawan yang hadir sibuk berdiskusi satu sama lain. Riuh rendah percakapan masuk ke gendang telinga Akaashi, beragam nada dan beragam jenis suara bertumpuk menjadi satu membuat Akaashi sulit menangkap maksud satu pun dari pembicaraan yang ada. Jelas suara-suara di luar tidak sejelas suara-suara di dalam pikirannya.

 _Bro, sepertinya dia kebingungan._

 _Siapa namanya? Ah, Akaashi. Kau mau memberikan pembicaraan masa orientasi kesatria untuknya, Bro?_

Anehnya, Akaashi tidak merasa pusing. Atau mual. Atau batuk. Atau sakit perut. Atau sakit fisik apapun yang mengindikasikan kalau ia terserang penyakit. Jadi jelas, apa yang ia dengar barusan dan beberapa saat sebelumnya bukanlah manifestasi dari halusinasi akibat serangan kuman atau virus atau sejenisnya. Tapi Akaashi tidak siap juga dicap gila di hari pertama ia diangkat sebagai kesatria.

 _Duh, Bro! Dia pikir dia gila!_

 _Makanya berikan ceramahnya sajalah, Bro!_

Tapi tampaknya tidak ada salahnya pergi ke Penyembuh Kerajaan.

.

.

 _ **Souls in Sword**_ belong to **Arleinne Karale**

 **Haikyuu!** belong to **Haruchi Furudate**

The Author **does not take any financial benefits** from this story. This story only exists purely for entertainment

 **An Alternate Universe, possibly out of character, lot of typos** story with **no actual pairing**

 _Read at your own risk_

.

.

Master Konoha, Penyembuh Kerajaan, memandangi Akaashi dengan mata yang disipitkan—biarpun dalam keadaan normal matanya memang pada dasarnya lebih sipit dan tampak kecil. Sugesti Akaashi mengatakan kalau pria berambut _dirty blond_ itu memang sudah menunggunya karena ia berdiri santai di depan pintu kayu yang menjadi ruang prakteknya, "Kurasa sudah tradisi atau apa, setelah diangkat biasanya para Kesatria selalu kemari."

Ah ya, akhirnya ada kabar baik yang diterimanya. Berarti mungkin Akaashi tidak gila. Master Konoha bergeser dan mempersilakan Akaashi masuk ke ruang praktiknya. Ruangan berukuran sedang yang seluruhnya terbuat dari batu itu disinari cahaya kuning dari lampu di atasnya. Di satu sisi berjajar tempat tidur yang terlihat tidak terlalu nyaman karena diatas permukaan batu tidak ada kasur atau apa, hanya bantal dan selimut saja. Di sisi lain ruangan terdapat rak yang berisi buku-buku tebal, yang mengisi satu sudut ruangan sendiri dan Akaashi yakin masih banyak buku sejenis itu di suatu tempat di ruangan ini. Di sudut lainnya ada rak lain, namun berisi toples-toples dan wadah tertutup yang berisi cairan mencurigakan dan beberapa potongan-potongan tubuh hewan—dan tubuh manusia serta akar-akar tanaman juga beberapa komponen fisik dari sesuatu yang jelas bukan manusia ataupun hewan ataupun tumbuhan—yang Akaashi tidak tahu ada kegunaannya.

Master Konoha melakukan pengecekan standar pada dirinya. Ia memeriksa suhu tubuh, kecepatan napas, denyut nadi, dan warna lidah, "Sudah kuduga. Tidak ada yang aneh."

"Aku merasa seperti mendengar suara-suara," Akaashi akhirnya mengakui.

 _Karena kami memang bersuara. Duh!_

 _Sudahlah, Bro. Daripada emosi sendiri. Jelaskan saja!_

"Ah ya, itu keluhan umumnya," Master Konoha mengangguk. Ia menjauh dari Akaashi dan mengambil sebuah buku tebal dari salah satu rak yang ada di sisi dan membukanya di dekat Akaashi. Jarinya yang kurus dan panjang menyusuri kata demi kata yang tercetak di halaman kemudian menyusuri halaman demi halaman yang seolah tidak ada habisnya, "Nah! Ini dia!"

"Pangeran Koutarou mengeluh mendengar suara-suara setelah upacara penobatan Kesatria," Akaashi membaca keras-keras, "Penanganan: tidak ada."

 _Well, itu sebelum aku mengenalmu kan, Bro?_

 _Tentu, Bro. Waktu itu kau ketakutan juga. Dibandingkan reaksi Akaashi, reaksimu dulu jauh lebih heboh, Bro._

Oke, jadi Kesatria sebelum Akaashi pun mendengar suara-suara. Dan Master Konoha juga bilang setelah penobatan sebagai seorang Kesatria, biasanya para Kesatria baru selalu menemui Penyembuh Kerajaan. Jadi sepertinya tidak ada yang salah dengan Akaashi. Mungkin ada semacam kutukan yang diturunkan dari Kesatria sebelumnya ke penerusnya.

"Kasus itu tampaknya juga dialami oleh Kesatria-Kesatria sebelumnya, Tuan Keiji. Aku sudah pernah mengeceknya, sejak kejadian dengan Pangeran Koutarou," Akaashi mengangguk singkat dan mengembalikan buku tebal di pangkuannya kepada Penyembuh Kerajaan itu.

 _Berarti kau juga mengalaminya ya, Bro?_

 _Kita sudah bersama cukup lama dan kau baru terpikir untuk menanyakan itu kepadaku sekarang?_

 _Wah maaf, Bro. Dulu aku terlalu panik dan cemas._

 _Tidak masalah, Bro._

"Apakah Pangeran Koutarou menceritakan seperti apa suara-suara yang ia dengar?" karena Akaashi hampir yakin suara-suara yang ia dengar terlalu gaul dan terlalu terdengar seperti anak-anak muda masa kini. Kalau 'penyakit' yang ia derita sekarang diturunkan dari dahulu kala, bukankah seharusnya suaranya terdengar… kuno dan berkuasa?

Master Konoha menggeleng, "Ia bilang ada satu suara yang menyuruhnya melakukan hal-hal 'dengan benar'," Master Konoha mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membentuk tanda kutip ketika mengatakan kata-kata 'dengan benar', "Dan mengomentari tingkahnya terus-terusan."

Akaashi mengangguk lagi dan memutuskan untuk pergi saja dari ruangan itu. Ruang Penyembuh adalah satu-satunya ruangan dengan jendela yang tertutup rapat hampir setiap saat untuk mencegah tersebarnya penyakit yang menyerang korban dan hanya dibuka apabila tidak ada pasien di dalamnya. Karena ada Akaashi, sekarang jendela itu tertutup rapat. Dan kombinasi antara panas dan kelembapan serta bau-bauan aneh dari toples yang bertupuk-tumbuk membuat Akaashi mulai pusing dan mual.

Toh ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari apa yang ia cari, "Terima kasih, Master Konoha," Akaashi membungkuk singkat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Akaashi menghela napas panjang di depan pintu kayu. Ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban seperti apa yang ia harapnya, biarpun pengetahuannya memang sedikit bertambah.

Peliharaannya belum kembali juga.

Mungkin ia akan lebih beruntung di perpustakaan.

* * *

Sejujurnya Akaashi tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Deretan demi deretan buku-buku tebal. Tumpuk demi tumpuk rak-rak kayu yang penuh sesak oleh gulungan-gulungan dan kumpulan lembaran-lembaran menyapa matanya ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya di dalam perpustakaan Kerajaan.

Penjaga perpustakaan meliriknya sekilas sebelum sibuk dengan apapun yang tengah ia baca. Mungkin juga sudah biasa seorang Kesatria yang baru dilantik pergi ke perpustakaan.

 _Ah tidak juga._

 _Kau dulu pergi ke Dukun Kerajaan ya, Bro?_

 _Yep! Ke Master Saru yang alisnya tebal itu_

Ah sayang sekali Master Sarukui sedang pergi ke Republik Nekoma.

Tunggu! Barusan Akaashi menjawab suara-suara di dalam pikirannya. Secara tidak sadar. Sepertinya kegilaannya makin parah.

 _Duh, Akaashi! Kau tidak gila!_

 _Oya? Kau dulu juga berpikiran kalau kau gila._

 _Bukan salahku sepenuhnya, Bro. Mendengar suara di dalam kepala adalah tanda kegilaan._

 _Padahal suara dalam kepalamu dulu sangat hebat, Bro._

 _Sekarang kau juga masih hebat, Bro!_

 _Bro…!_

 _Broooo…!_

Akaashi memijit pelipisnya. Tidak, ia tidak sakit kepala atau apa. Ia hanya menahan tangannya yang sangat ingin menggebrak sesuatu. Suara-suara di dalam kepalanya semakin tidak tertahankan dan ia butuh jawaban secepatnya, "Bisa beritahu aku dimana buku-buku tentang Kesatria sebelumnya?" Akaashi bertanya pada penjaga perpustakaan. Setahu Akaashi, buku-buku sejarah semacam itu disimpan di tempat khusus yang diperlakukan secara khusus. Buku-buku bersejarah memiliki kekuatan yang tidak bisa dibayangkan, oleh sebab itu perlu dijaga sedemikian hingga.

Sang penjaga yang berambut hitam pendek itu masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan, meninggalkan Akaashi sendirian. Menunggu dalam diam. Ia kembali dengan buku yang tidak kalah tebal seperti buku yang tadi ditunjukkan oleh Master Konoha, "Terima kasih," Akaashi membungkuk singkat sebelum membawa bukunya ke sudut terjauh ruang membaca.

 _Duh, Akaashi! Baca disini juga sama saja kok._

 _Bro, biarkan dia melakukan apa yang dia mau._

Akaashi membuka halaman pertama. Bau apak dari kertas yang menguning menyerbu indra penciumannya. Ia meraba tulisan dari tinta hitam tebal yang dicetak di atas kertas yang kekuningan dan semakin menipis karena dimakan usia. Akaashi membaca aksara demi aksara, tidak terlalu yakin apa yang ia cari tapi ia yakin akan menemukan sesuatu disini.

" _Night Owl's Heavenly Punishment_ ," ia berbisik ketika sampai pada pembahasan tentang pedang yang sekarang jadi miliknya itu, "Merupakan pedang yang dipegang oleh setiap Kesatria Kerajaan Fukurodani. Konon katanya, jiwa-jiwa Kesatria sebelumnya terserap ke dalam sana ketika mereka meninggal. Jiwa-jiwa itu kemudian termanifestasi ke dalam pikiran dan menjadi mentor untuk penerusnya."

 _Nah, itu!_

 _Akhirnya, Bro._

" _Jadi kalian pendahuluku?"_ Akaashi mencoba merangkai kata-kata dalam pikirannya. Mengetes dan mengecek apakah ia benar-benar bisa berbicara dengan pendahulunya.

" _Duh, Akaashi! Itu yang daritadi coba kami beritahu!"_ Akaashi pernah melihat Pangeran Koutarou sekali. Pria muda itu memiliki rambut hitam-putih-keabuan yang modelnya menantang hukum gravitasi seluruhnya. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap berotot. Ia memiliki kelincahan dan keanggunan bagai burung hantu bertanduk. Ia bisa sangat diam kalau ia mau, bisa bergerak tanpa menimbulkan suara namun sangat mematikan.

" _Kurasa kau tidak tahu siapa aku?"_ Akaashi ingat seluruh Kesatria sebelum dirinya. Toh itu salah satu materi yang diajarkan di Akademi. Satu-satunya Kesatria Kerajaan Fukurodani yang berasal dari Republik Nekoma. Katanya, Tuan Tetsurou berhutang nyawa pada Raja Fukurodani—Ayah Pangeran Koutarou—dan mecoba membayar hutangnya dengan menjadi seorang Kesatria di Kerajaan tetangga.

Buku-buku sejarah menggambarkan dirinya sebagai sesosok lelaki tinggi dan gagah berotot namun terlihat kurus. Ia memiliki rambut hitam yang bahkan tidak pernah terlihat rapi di gambar resmi sekalipun—dulu Akaashi pikir, Pelukis Kerajaan hanya malas saja menggambar rambut Tuan Tetsurou, tapi tampaknya model rambutnya memang seperti itu. Dikatakan ia lincah dan mematikan. Ia berani dan cermat. Ia cerdas dan pandai berdiplomasi.

" _Oya? Dia mengenalku lebih baik daripada mengenalmu, Bro,"_ suara yang Akaashi _yakini_ sebagai suara Tetsurou Kuroo menginvasi pikirannya sekali lagi.

" _Duh, Bro! Dia hanya mengenal kita dari buku sejarah, Bro!"_ suara yang Akaashi _yakini_ sebagai suara Koutarou Bokutomembalas suara Tetsurou Kuroo, _"Tidak ada yang mengenalmu sedalam aku mengenalmu, Bro!"_

" _Bro…!"_ Akaashi mengehela napas. Ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Tapi tampaknya hal itu tidak membuat hidupnya menjadi lebih mudah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Curhatan Arleinne:**

Yuhuuuuu~ selamat datang di chapter kedua. Maaf ya, receh gini. Habis Bokuto sama Kuroo kan emang receh. Yap, yap seperti yang (mungkin) sudah ditebak oleh reader sekalian, Bokuto dan Kuroo adalah pendahulu Akaashi yang bersemayam di pedang Akaashi yang menghantui pikiran Akaashi(?) mungkin agak bingung ya baca percakapan mereka di awal-awal karena gak ada pembeda siapa yang ngomong. Tapi Aru buatnya Bokuto selalu ngomong duluan baru Kuroo menimpali. Habis Kuroo kadang lebih… keren, _calm_ , _collected_ , _sexy_ gitu sih jadi yang heboh-heboh si Bokuto deh.

Terima kasih buat yang sudi mampir untuk membaca, bahkan mereview dan dimasukin ke fav serta di follow juga *hugs* *nangis darah*

Rencananya aksi-aksi keren bakalan dimulai di chapter berikutnya. _Stay tuned, Guys_. Semoga masih sesuai rencana yah dan selalu ada niat untuk update *nyilang jari*

Ada saran, kritikan, masukan? Ada keluhan, curhatan, kisah yang ingin diungkapkan? Silakan isi kotak review-nya, Teman-Teman Sekalian. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ berikutnya!


	3. Chapter 3

" _Hei, hei, hei! Akaashi!"_ bisa dibilang sekarang Akaashi sudah terbiasa dengan suara-suara di kepalanya yang hampir tidak pernah diam.

" _Bro, dia baru bangun. Berikan dia waktu sebentar untuk dirinya sendiri,"_ ia bahkan bisa membedakan mana suara Bokuro- _san_ dan yang mana suara Kuroo- _san_. Suara Kuroo- _san_ lebih berat dan ia cenderung menyeret kata-katanya ketika berbicara. Sementara Bokuto- _san_ lebih keras dan nadanya hampir selalu berteriak. Kesatria sebelum Akaashi itu tampaknya selalu bersemangat dan hal itu tercermin dari cara ia berbicara. Di dalam kepala Akaashi tentu saja.

" _Akaashi!"_ dan Bokuto selalu memanggil nama Akaashi seolah sedang membentak Akaashi, _"Hey, hey, hey! Hari ini kita mau melakukan apa?"_

Akaashi menghela napas panjang. Akhir-akhir ini tidurnya tidak tenang dan ia hampir selalu merasa Lelah. Suara di pikirannya tidak terlalu mengganggunya sekarang, tidak seperti di awal dulu. Namun terkadang ia mengalami mimpi buruk—yang ia rasa sebetulnya apa yang ada di dalam mimpinya adalah kenangan milik Bokuto- _san_ atau Kuroo- _san_ —disertai rasa bersalah dan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Padahal Akaashi bersumpah ia tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti yang ia lakukan dalam mimpinya.

" _Aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu Shirofuku hari ini?"_ Bokuto- _san_ mulai mengoceh lagi. Akaashi memijit pelipisnya. Lagi. Itu sebuah kebiasaan baru, yang sering dirinya lakukan akhir-akhir ini. Terkadang ketika sikap Bokuto- _san_ atau kata-kata Kuroo- _san_ rasanya tidak tertahankan, ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak memukul benda di dekatnya dengan cara memijat pelipisnya. Sebagian besar berhasil tapi kadang Akaashi hampir membunuh lawan _sparring_ nya ketika kekesalannya memuncak.

" _Aku tidak bisa sembarangan bertemu Ratu Shirofuku, Bokuto-san,"_ Akaashi mengingatkan. Bokuto- _san_ , semasa ia menjadi Kesatria, ia juga merupakan Raja Fukurodani. Jelas ia memiliki kemewahan untuk bertemu Sang Ratu sesukanya. Bagaimanapun, ia adalah Raja dan Ratu Shirofuku adalah Ratunya. Berbeda dengan Akaashi yang bagaimanapun juga hanyalah rakyat jelata.

" _Akaashi benar,"_ terkadang Akaashi merasa kalau Kuroo- _san_ lebih bisa diandalkan dibandingkan dengan Bokuto- _san_. Tapi biasanya, begitu Akaashi merasa begitu atau berpikir seperti itu, Kuroo- _san_ akan melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Akaashi menyesali pernah beranggapan kalau diantara keduanya, Kuro- _san_ adalah salah satu yang lebih mendingan, _"Tapi kau bisa meminta pertemuan dengan Sang Ratu sesukamu."_

Akaashi kembali menghela napas. Ia dan Owl—peliharaan Akaashi yang baru, burung hantu bersayap hitam—menoleh ke arah pintu.

" _Aku masih kesal kau menamai burung hantumu 'Owl'. Kau tidak bisa lebih tidak kreatif lagi ya?"_ Bokuto- _san_ berkomentar.

" _Bro, Akaashi itu_ original _dan_ literal. _Kurasa tidak ada di dunia ini yang terpikir untuk menamain burung hantunya dengan nama 'Owl',"_ Kuroo- _san_ menimpali.

"…Keiji? Tuan Keiji?" suara soprano seorang gadis terdengar teredam oleh pintu kayu yang membatasi kamarnya dengan dunia. Dan terkadang Akaashi terlalu serius menyimak pembicaraan di dalam pikirannya sehingga ia sering tidak fokus dengan pembicaraan di luar kepalanya.

"Ya?" Akaashi memakai jubah putih-hitam-emas miliknya. Setidaknya ia tidak terlihat terlalu telanjang kalau menggunakan jubah itu. Akaashi memang selalu tidur dengan bertelanjang dada. Kebiasaan itu memperkuat sistem imunnya dan resistensi tubuhnya terhadap suhu rendah.

Akaashi membuka pintu kamarnya untuk mendapati Putri Suzumeda bergerak-gerak gelisah dengan wajah memerah.

.

.

 _ **Souls in Sword**_ belong to **Arleinne Karale**

 **Haikyuu!** belong to **Haruchi Furudate**

The Author **does not take any financial benefits** from this story. This story only exists purely for entertainment

 **An Alternate Universe, possibly out of character, lot of typos** story with **no actual pairing**

 _Read at your own risk_

.

.

" _Oh, Putriku!"_ Bokuto- _san_ berseru dengan heboh. Dalam pikiran Akaashi.

" _Oya? Seingatku kau belum melakukan… ena-ena?"_ Akaashi harus menahan reaksi tubuhnya mendengar komentar vulgar dari Kuroo- _san_. Wajah manusia mana yang tidak memerah kalau ada komentar tidak senonoh berikut kilasan-kilasan gambar yang… menggairahkan dilemparkan ke kepalamu?

" _Ah ya,"_ Bokuto- _san_ merenung sejenak, _"Yah, dia sepupu jauhnya Shirofuku sih. Dibuang oleh orang tuanya makanya Shirofuku mengangkatnya sebagai anak. Berarti anakku juga kan?"_

" _Kau benar, Bro!"_ terkadang Akaashi bertanya-tanya darimana kedua pendahulunya itu belajar Bahasa-bahasa masa kini, _"Kami belum mati terlalu lama. Dari dulu Bahasa itu sudah menjadi trend kok. Ya gak, Bro?"_

" _Tentu saja, Bro!"_ sejauh ini Akaashi belum memiliki keinginan untuk memanggil kedua pendahulunya dengan sebutan 'bro'. Bahkan sebisa mungkin ia mengabaikan suara-suara tidak diundang di dalam kepalanya itu. Memang terkadang mereka memberikan saran yang membangun, tapi selebihnya mereka memberikan komentar-komentar tidak jelas, saling berbagi kenangan, dan lempar ejekan satu dengan yang lainnya. Ah ya, bahkan sering kali mereka menggoda dan menghina Akaashi.

"…tidak tahu apa yang salah," fokus Akaashi kembali lagi ke gadis berambut pirang di sampingnya. Akaashi curiga ia melewatkan sebagian besar percakapan karena ia terlalu fokus dengan entitas-entitas tidak berwujud di dalam kepalanya, "Tapi Master Konoha bilang, salah satu bahan untuk membuat obatnya adalah Delima Ruby yang tumbuh di tebing perbatasan dengan Republik Nekoma."

" _Oya?"_ tiba-tiba Akaashi diserang oleh rasa panik, yang sejujurnya bukan dari dirinya sendiri, _"Apa yang terjadi dengan Shirofuku? Kenapa ia perlu Delima Ruby?"_

" _Tebing itu berbahaya,"_ Akaashi melihat dari ingatan-ingatan yang dilemparkan oleh Kuroo- _san_ bagaimana tebing perbatasan dengan Republik Nekoma itu. Terjal dan licin. Mustahil di daki. Di tambah seekor naga mengelilingi bagian bawahnya, untuk melindungi Kerajaan Fukurodani dan Republik Nekoma dari sekarang Kerajaan atau Kekaisaran lain.

" _Apa yang terjadi dengan Shirofuku? Dia sakit apa?"_ Kepanikan Bokuto- _san_ mulai tak tertahankan, membuat Kuroo- _san_ dan Akaashi menggeliat tidak nyaman di dalam pikirannya.

Keadaan ini—dengan dua suara di dalam pikirannya—terkadang membuat Akaashi bingung sendiri. Rasanya ia seperti menghadapi dua orang yang berbeda, tapi pada kenyataannya dua orang itu ada di dalam **dirinya**. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan emosi yang berbeda-beda dari kedua pendahulunya itu. Dan rasanya membingungkan karena ia juga bisa merasakan emosinya sendiri, juga menyadari pikirannya sendiri. Seolah ada tiga orang berbeda, dengan pikiran berbeda dan emosi yang berbeda yang Akaashi rasakan. Ketiganya eksis secara bersamaan dan Akaashi bisa merasakan semuanya.

Seperti sekarang, mereka bertiga merasakan panik yang berbeda-beda. Bokuto- _san_ panik karena curiga Ratunya sekarat. Kuroo- _san_ panik tapi tidak panik alias panik tidak niat, mencemaskan naga yang harus mereka hadapi. Dan Akaashi sendiri panik karena mungkin atau tidak mungkin ia bisa kehilangan dirinya sendiri diantara keramaian yang diciptakan oleh pikirannya.

"Master Konoha bilang jangan bunuh naganya," Putri Suzumeda memberikan sebuah botol kecil kepada Akaashi. Di dalamnya cairan berwarna emas bergerak-gerak naik dan turun, menyentuh tutup dan alas botol kecil itu seiring dengan langkah kaki mereka, "Oleskan ini di pedangmu dan tebas pedangnya di bagian salah satu kaki Sang Naga untuk memperlambat geraknya."

Akaashi membungkuk dalam setelah menerima vial emas itu, "Semoga beruntung, Tuan Keiji," Putri Suzumeda mencium puncak kepala Akaashi yang masih menunduk.

" _Eh, cieeeeee!"_ Bokuto- _san_ , mengesampingkan rasa paniknya, masih bisa-bisanya mengejek Akaashi.

" _Kalian bisa menjadi pasangan yang bagus,"_ bahkan Kuroo- _san_ ikut berkomentar. Akaashi bisa menggambarkan dalam kepalanya bagaimana pria muda itu tersenyum miring, dengan sorot manik hazelnya yang tampak malas. Menggodanya. Mengejeknya.

" _Untuk pendahulu yang menciptakan sebuah tradisi yang tidak masuk akal, kalian banyak omong juga,"_ Akaashi bisa dibilang jarang menanggapi percakapan-percakapan yang terjadi di dalam kepalanya. Tapi untuk yang ini, ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya, _"Jangan lupa kau yang menciptakan 'ciuman keberuntungan' itu, Bokuto-san."_

" _Ah ya, waktu itu kau Cuma mau dicium oleh Shirofuku makanya kau membual dan bilang kalau kau butuh ciuman keberuntungan ya?"_ Kuroo- _san_ tampaknya mengingat dengan jelas segala hal yang terjadi selama Bokuto- _san_ menjadi seorang Kesatria.

" _Duh, Bro!"_ tampaknya kali ini rasa cemas dan panik Bokuto- _san_ sudah menghilang seluruhnya, _"Setidaknya aku sudah pernah dicium cewek loh, Bro! Tidak hanya dicium kucing."_

Terkadang Akaashi bingung dengan hubungan kedua pendahulunya ini. Suatu waktu mereka saling memuji tapi di waktu yang lain mereka saling menghujat.

* * *

Perjalanan ke tebing perbatasan normalnya memakan waktu satu minggu apabila berjalan kaki, tiga hari dengan berkuda santai, dan bisa ditempuh dalam satu hari jika kau memacu kudamu hingga batas kecepatannya. Sejujurnya Akaashi tidak terburu-buru, ia hanya ingin cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Ia memacu kudanya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Untung saja perjalanan menuju tebing dari istana melewati dataran yang relatif rata. Tinggi di atasnya, Owl terbang mengawasi keadaan. Waktu berjaln cepat bagi Akaashi karena rasanya ia baru saja meninggalkan istana namun kini di hadapannya, tebing-tebing batu menjulang tinggi.

Matahari nyaris terbenam, namun Akaashi terbiasa bekerja dalam gelap. Di Akademi dulu, ia dilatih siang dan malam, sehingga dalam keadaan apapun juga ia bisa bertarung dan mengeluarkan segenap kekuatannya. Tidak masalah ada cahaya atau tidak, kenihilan sinar matahari tidak melambatkan dirinya atau menghalanginya.

Tapi tampaknya Akaashi harus menunggu. Naga biasanya bukan makhluk nocturnal, tapi Naga di perbatasan Kerajaannya dan Republik Nekoma adalah hewan nocturnal. Naga bersisik merah itu sangat kuat di malam hati dan berada pada puncak kekuatannya setiap tengah malam. Begitu kata legenda. Biarpun siang hari ia tidak juga melemah, tapi setidaknya sinar matahari sedikit mengaburkan pandangannya. Begitu kata legenda, lagi.

" _Coba pergi ke gua di sebelah situ,"_ mata Akaashi otomatis melirik ke arah timur. Hanya ada tebing batu biasa, disana seperti tempatnya yang lain. Namun ada celah gelap yang samar-samar mengeluarkan cahaya kekuningan pudar.

Akaashi langsung siaga. Ia berharap Owl segera menyelesaikan adegan berburunya karena Akaashi tidak bisa bersiul memanggil peliharaannya itu tanpa ketahuan oleh sang naga, _"Santai saja, aku kenal orang yang tinggal disitu,"_ Kuroo- _san_ berusaha menenangkan Akaashi.

" _Sudah berapa lama tahun berlalu sejak kau mengenal orang yang tinggal disitu, Kuroo-_ san _?"_ Akaashi bertanya dengan tenang. Ia tidak terlalu ingat tahun pastinya kapan pria muda berambut hitam itu meninggal dunia, tapi seingatnya tidak dalam jangka waktu satu atau dua tahun belakangan.

" _Akaashi benar,"_ untuk kali pertama—dan Akaashi berdoa semoga bukan untuk kali terakhirnya—Bokuto- _san_ menyetujui apa yang Akaashi pikirkan, _"Bagaimana kalau orang yang tinggal disitu bukan orang yang kau kenal lagi?"_

" _Yah, tidak ada salahnya dicoba kan?"_ meskipun Akaashi enggan. Ia penasaran juga. Ia pernah mendengar rumor, kalau ada mantan Presiden dari Republik Nekoma yang memilih gaya hidup seorang pertapa setelah ia menyelesaikan masa baktinya.

" _Nekomata-sensei,"_ Kuroo- _san_ mengonfirmasi dugaan Akaashi.

" _Semoga yang tinggal di gua itu masih Nekomata-sensei,"_ Bokuto- _san_ mengucapkanya berkali-kali seolah kalimat itu adalah mantra. Akaashi mengendap-endap mendekati gua di dasar tebing itu. Kepalanya melongok ke dalam, namun ia hanya di sapa oleh seberkas bayangan yang terbentuk akibat cemerlangnya cahaya api yang kemerahan.

"Kemari, Kesatria Muda!" ujar suara serak-serak basah yang terdengar menggema di gua itu.

" _Kubilang apa, Bro!"_ Kuroo- _san_ merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Akaashi bisa merasakannya.

" _Aku tidak menyangka Nekomata-sensei hidup lama sekali, Bro,"_ Bokuto- _san_ terdengar takjub.

Akaashi tidak lagi mengendap, berjalan mantap ke dalam gua dan mendapati seorang lelaki tua yang rambutnya sudah putih semua duduk bersila, santai menghadap ke arah api unggun yang menyala, "Untuk seorang Kesatria, kau terbilang kecil ya."

Akaashi tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Namun sepertinya Nekomata- _sensei_ tidak mengharapkan jawaban karena tawanya menggelegar di dalam gua. Diluar, naga bersisik merah meraung mendengar suara keras yang dihasilkan oleh pria tua di hadapan Akaashi, "Kau harus mengalahkan si Naga, eh?"

"Aku harus mengambil Delima Ruby untuk Sang Ratu," Akaashi akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Ah, buah penyembuh segala penyakit," Nekomata- _sensei_ mengangguk paham, "Tapi bagaimapaun juga, kau harus melewati Sang Naga. Kuroo ahli melakukan hal itu."

" _Itu benar,"_ kembali Akaashi bisa merasakan kalau Kuroo- _san_ merasa bangga dengan dirinya sendiri, _"Aku dijuluki Dragon Slyer."_

" _Julukan yang keren, Bro!"_ Bokuto- _san_ juga merasa bangga terhadap Kuroo- _san_. Akaashi bisa merasakannya.

" _Kau juga keren, Bro!"_ Kuroo- _san_ memuji Bokuto- _san_.

" _Ah, tidak juga, Bro! Kau lebih keren dari aku, Bro!"_ Bokuto- _san_ merendah.

" _Kau keren, Bro! Aku bangga menjadi bro-mu!"_ Akaashi menghela napas dalam-dalam. Kalau sudah begini biasanya percakapan internalnya tidak akan berakhir dalam waktu cepat.

" _Bro…!"_

" _Bro…!"_

"Kesatria Muda," fokus Akaashi langsung teralihkan dari jiwa-jiwa tidak berwujud yang ada di dalam pikirannya kembali ke Nekomata- _sensei_ , "Kau bisa mendengarnya? Kuroo?"

Mata gelapnya yang menyipit seolah menembus ke dalam diri Akaashi. Menelanjangi Akaashi dari segala kebohongan yang ingin ia ucapkan. Caranya memandang Akaashi seolah pria tua itu tahu apa yang Akaashi sembunyikan, tahu rahasia terdalam Akaashi soal dua jiwa yang berisik di dalam kepalanya.

Siapalah Akaashi jika ia berbohong? Ia rasa, sekalipun rasanya ia ingin mengucapkan apapun selain kebenaran, ia hanya bisa mengakui segalanya dihadapan Nekomata- _sensei_ yang ia kenal dekat lewat ingatan Kuroo- _san_ dan Bokuto- _san_.

"Ya," Akaashi menjawab pada akhirnya, "Aku mendengar Kuroo- _san_ dan Bokuto- _san_."

Sekilas, dan tampaknya hal itu terjadi karena tidak sengaja. Tapi untung saja Akaashi dilatih untuk peka terhadap perubahan emosi manusia. Kalau tidak, ia tidak akan paham bahwa segera setelah Akaashi memberikan jawaban, Nekomata- _sensei_ tampak kaget sedemikian rupa.

"Apakah itu… normal?" Akaashi bertanya. Tiba-tiba cemas.

Nekomata- _sensei_ tertawa, "Apakah mendengar suara di dalam pikiranmu termasuk ke dalam golongan normal?" Akaashi merenung. Bahkan kondisi yang ia anggap normal sebetulnya tidak normal, "Kau mendengar dua suara? Itu artinya kau lebih kuat dari yang lainnya?"

Akaashi mulai penasaran. Hal itu tidak tertera banyak di buku sejarah Kesatria yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Selain informasi mengenai pedangnya, sisanya adalah semacam biografi tentang Kesatria sebelumnya. Dan jelas mereka tidak menceritakan soal bagaimana mereka mendengar suara dalam kepala mereka.

"Pada umumnya, Kesatria yang memegang pedang itu hanya bisa mendengar satu suara, Kesatria Muda," tangan Nekomata- _sensei_ terjulur ke arah pedangnya. Akaashi melepas _Night Owl's Heavenly Punishment_ dari sarungnya dan memberikannya kepada Nekomata- _sensei_ , "Memang ada Kesatria yang bisa mendengar banyak suara sekaligus."

"Banyaknya suara yang di dengar di dalam pikiran menunjukkan seberapa kuat Kesatria itu?" Akaashi bertanya.

" _Jadiiiiiiiiiiiiii,"_ Kuroo- _san_ memulai dengan nada tidak terlalu menyenangkan, _"Kesimpulannya Akaashi lebih hebat dari kita, Bro?"_

" _Cih, sepertinya begitu, Bro!"_ Bokuto- _san_ mencebik dalam diam.

Sayangnya, Akaashi tidak merasa bangga dengan pencapaiannya karena hal itu malah membuatnya mendapatkan masalah dua kali lipat dari seharusnya.

"Ya, kau kuat, Kesatri Muda, itulah mengapa kau mendengar suara Bokuto dan Kuroo," Nekomata- _sensei_ mengembalikan pedang Akaashi, "Keduanya sangat bisa diandalkan dalam keadaan darurat."

Akaashi merenung. Sejauh ini ia belum terjebak dalam keadaan darurat. Sejauh ini, yang ia tahu, Kuroo- _san_ dan Bokuto- _san_ hanya mengomentari apapun yang ia lakukan dan memberikan saran-saran yang tidak masuk akal. Ia hanya bisa berdoa, semoga Kuroo- _san_ dan Bokuto- _san_ bisa diandalkan dalam keadaan darurat seperti Nekomata- _sensei_. Akaashi pun berdoa agar ia tidak pernah terjebak dalam keadaan darurat.

"Katakan, Kesatria Muda, kau sudah tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan pedangmu?" Akaashi menatap kosong ke arah pedangnya yang memantulkan cahaya jingga api yang membara.

"Ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan selain menebas?" Akaashi menebak. Dan ia rasa tebakannya jitu melihat seringai lebar yang diberikan oleh Nekomata- _sensei_ , "Aku tidak tahu caranya."

"Dengan pengetahuan yang hebat, datang tanggung jawab yang besar," Nekomata- _sensei_ berdiri dan menyuruh Akaashi mengikutinya ke bagian gua yang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Curhatan Arleinne:**

Selamat datang di chapter 3~

Okey beberapa penjelasan mungkin untuk yang bingung. Di Universe ini, nama depan justru dipakai untuk menyebut orang yang belum dekat dan biasanya ditambah dengan embel-embel Tuan dan Nyonya. Seperti contohnya waktu si Suzumeda manggil Akaashi dengan sebutan Tuan Keiji. Dan penggunaan nama belakang justru untuk menyatakan orang yang sudah cukup dekat. Akaashi manggil Bokuto dan Kuroo pake nama belakang karena **jelas** mereka dekat, megingat kedua makhluk itu ada di pikiran Akaashi. Tapi untu penyebutan dengan nama gelar, macam Ratu, Putri, atau Master digunakan nama belakang sekalipun mereka gak dekat. Pengecualian untuk Nekomata- _sensei_. Akaashi menyebutnya pakai nama belakang karena pengaruh dari ingatan Kuroo dan Bokuto yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

Hmph… apalagi yak? Ah ya, maaf kalau ada yang tersinggung Aru buat Shirofuku sebagai pasangannya Bokuto. Sempet baca di wiki-nya kalau Bokuto sering ngutang ke Shirofuku jadi yaaaaaaaaaaaah… jadi gitu deh. Karena masalah ship ini suka jadi masalah yang serius makanya Aru minta maaf duluan. Kemungkinan tidak ada adegan romantis secara langsung diantara mereka, Cuma penyebutan sekilas aja oleh Kuroo atau Akaashi #bukanspoiler

Terima kasih buat yang sudi mampir untuk membaca, bahkan mereview dan dimasukin ke fav serta di follow juga. _You really made my day_. Bikin senyum-senyum sendiri di perpustakaan sih, tapi yaaaaah gapapa lah ya. Eneg juga bahas proposal penelitian mulu #denial

Rencananya aksi-aksi keren bakalan dimulai di chapter berikutnya. KARENA YANG DI CHAPTER INI TERNYATA GAK KESAMPEAN AHAHAHAMAAFIN *sembah sujud* _Stay tuned, Guys_. Semoga masih sesuai rencana yah dan selalu ada niat untuk update *nyilang jari*

Ada saran, kritikan, masukan? Ada keluhan, curhatan, kisah yang ingin diungkapkan? Silakan isi kotak review-nya, Teman-Teman Sekalian. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ berikutnya!


	4. Chapter 4

" _Sejujurnya,"_ Bokuto- _san_ menggeliat tidak nyaman di dalam pikiran Akaashi. Jangan tanya mengapa pria itu tahu apa yang dilakukan pendahulunya di dalam kepalanya. Pokoknya, ada sensasi tidak nyaman yang menggeletik sekujur tubuhnya, _"Bisa kita pakai cara lain yang lebih tidak menjijikkan?"_

" _Bisa,"_ Kuroo- _san_ menjawab santai. Mungkin karena Kuroo- _san_ merupakan pendahulu Bokuto- _san_ , dan jelas Kuroo- _san_ mengenal Kesatria sebelum Akaashi itu lebih lama, pria muda berambut hitam itu seolah selalu tahu harus melakukan apa, _"Kalau kita boleh membunuh naganya. Sayang sekali kita tidak boleh membunuh naganya."_

" _Kecuali,"_ nada bicara Bokuto- _san_ menjadi lebih cerah seolah ia baru saja menemukan ide yang sangat bangus dan lebih menyenangkan, _"Akaashi punya ide lain. Hey, hey, hey, kau punya ide lain kan, Akaashi?"_

Akaashi tidak mau menjadi orang yang suka menghancurkan harapan orang lain. Tapi, secara literal mereka berada dalam satu pikiran. Ketiganya berbagi pikiran yang sama dan pikiran mereka saling terjalin satu sama lainnya. Entah Bokuto - _san_ yang sifat optimisnya keterlaluan atau bagaimana, tapi jelas sedari tadi Akaashi tidak bisa memikirkan cara lain selain jurus baru yang diajarkan Nekomata- _sensei_ semalam.

Atau mungkin Akaashi sudah terlalu lelah sehingga kepalanya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Mungkin ia bisa menemukan cara lain kalau ia diberikan waktu sedikit lebih lama. Sayangnya, matahari sudah tinggi di atas kepala dan entah bagaimana kondisi kesehatan Ratu Shirofuku saat ini di Istana.

" _Tidak,"_ Akaashi menjawab singkat, _"Maaf,"_ tambahnya karena ia merasa kurang sopan kepada dua pendahulunya itu.

" _Sudahlah,"_ Kuroo- _san_ menepuk bahu Bokuro- _san_ berkali-kali seolah sedang menghibur mantan Raja Fukurodani itu, _"Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk kok. Tidak perlu dipusingkan."_

" _Kau sih sudah biasa!"_ Bokuto- _san_ misuh-misuh, Kuroo- _san_ hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum sangat lebar, _"Ini kan pengalaman pertamaku. Apakah rasanya sakit?"_

" _Kau terdengar seperti seorang gadis yang hendak kehilangan keperawanannya, Bro!"_ suara tawa Kuroo- _san_ membuat kepala Akaashi yang awalnya sudah pusing menjadi semakin pusing.

" _Well, memangnya kau pernah memerawani seorang wanita, Bro?"_ Bokuto- _san_ bertanya dengan ketus. Untung saja Kuroo- _san_ masih tertawa dan menganggap ejekan Bokuto- _san_ adalah hal yang lucu. Beruntung Kuroo- _san_ tidak menanggapi Bokuto- _san_ secara serius. Akaashi tidak mau ada perang dunia yang terjadi di dalam kepalanya. Berapa banyak sel dan neuron yang akan jadi korban?

" _Bokuto hanya gugup, Akaashi,"_ Kuroo- _san_ mengedipkan sebelah matanya, _"Bukankah semua orang merasa gugup saat pertama kali melakukan sesuatu? Pertama kali bertarung, pertama kali membunuh orang, pertama kali memimpin, pertama kali melakukan se—"_

" _Aku paham,"_ Akaashi memotong apapun yang hendak dikatakan pria berambut hitam itu. Akaashi berjalan dalam bayang-bayang yang diciptakan oleh tebing batu di sekelilingnya sehingga sang naga tidak bisa melihatnya. Di bahunya, bertengger burung hantu peliharaannya, yang mengelus pipi Kesatria Fukurodani itu dengan puncak kepala kecilnya, dengan penuh rasa sayang, "Jangan jauh-jauh, Owl. Aku akan membutuhkanmu," burung hantu hitam itu berkukuk pelan sebelum terbang rendah. Tetap dekat dengan Akaashi namun lebih tersembunyi dibandingkan posisi Akaashi berdiri.

Akaashi masih berdiri di balik tebing. Ia mencabut pedang dari sarungnya. _Night Owl's Heavenly Punishment_ berkilat memantulkan cahaya matahari. Akaashi juga mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil yang berisi racun untuk memperlambat gerak sang naga.

" _Sejujurnya lebih mudah membunuh naga daripada hanya… memperlambatnya,"_ Kuroo- _san_ menghela napas, _"Maksudku, aku jago loh membunuh naga."_

" _Aku tahu,"_ jawab Akaashi singkat. Ia memilih untuk fokus melumuri bilah pedangnya dengan racun buatan Master Konoha. Akaashi menyimpan botolnya yang kosong, memastikan ia tidak akan memecahkan botolnya secara tidak sengaja. Ia butuh botolnya untuk menampung darah naga.

Akaashi kembali menghela napas. Langkah kakinya membawanya menjauh dari bayang-bayang, lebih dekat dengan tebing perbatasan. Naga Merah Perbatasan melingkari tubuhnya di dasar tebing. Jarak Akaashi tingga beberapa puluh meter. Lima langkah lagi maka makhluk itu akan mencium baunya.

Akaashi memandangi tebing yang terjal dan tinggi. Bebatuannya menonjol, berwarna gelap entah karena memang warnanya seperti itu atau karena ditumbuhi lumut. Bentuknya mengerucut sempurna, jarak antara bebatuannya cukup jauh. Dari tempat Akaashi berdiri, Akaashi tidak bisa melihat pijakan untuknya mendaki.

" _Oya?"_ Kuroo- _san_ tersenyum lebar. Tidak, bukan tersenyum. Menyeringai meremehkan. Matanya menyipit, sorotnya malas. Kedua manik hazel itu seolah tengah menatap Akaashi, dalam-dalam dan menyeluruh sebelum mengejeknya, _"Kau takut, Kesatria Muda?"_

.

.

 _ **Souls in Sword**_ belong to **Arleinne Karale**

 **Haikyuu!** belong to **Haruchi Furudate**

The Author **does not take any financial benefits** from this story. This story only exists purely for entertainment

 **An Alternate Universe, possibly out of character, lot of typos** story with **no actual pairing**

 _Read at your own risk_

.

.

Frasa itu mengingatkannya kembali pada Nekomata- _sensei_ , pria tua gemuk yang tertidur dengan nyenyak di dalam guanya. Tidak terlalu ambil pusing apakah Akaashi akan selamat atau tidak. Toh menurut Nekomata- _sensei_ , mencemaskan Akaashi pun tidak ada gunanya karena tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan oleh mantan presiden itu untuk Akaashi.

Untuk seorang mantan presiden dari Republik tetangga, Nekomata- _sensei_ memiliki pengetahuan tentang Kesatria yang sangat luas. Mungkin hal itu dipengaruhi karena 'murid' kesayangannya, seseorang yang sebetulnya sudah ia plot dan ia usung sebagai calon presiden setelahnya dulu merupakan salah seorang Kesatria. Atau mungkin karena ia rajin membaca buku dan pernah memiliki akses ke semua buku yang ada di dunia ini. Atau mungkin karena ia sudah hidup cukup lama sehingga ia tahu lebih banyak hal dibandingkan Akaashi.

Apapun itu, yang jelas Akaashi bersyukur ia sempat bertemu dengan Nekomata- _sensei_ dan pria tua itu mau mengajarinya banyak hal tentang posisinya sekarang. Seperti misalnya trik-trik menarik dan trivia-trivia yang tampaknya tidak ada di dalam buku dan dua pendahulu yang bersemayam di dalam kepalanya belum memberitahu Akaashi soal hal itu. Contohnya saja, Owl ternyata bukan burung hantu biasa. Ia berasal dari telur burung hantu yang dierami oleh Naga Merah Perbatasan, yang memiliki kekuatan yang hebat. Siapa yang sangka?

Ingatannya kembali ke malam sebelumnya. Nekomata- _sensei_ mengajarinya sebuah trik berpedang baru, yang hanya bisa dilakukan dengan pedangnya. Pria tua itu mengajarkan cara lain menggunakan _Night Owl's Heavenly Punishment_ , yang niatnya ingin langsung Akaashi gunakan saat ini juga, _"Ingat kau hanya bisa bertahan tujuh menit,"_ suara Kuroo- _san_ memenuhi benaknya.

" _Menurutku hal itu tetap menjijikkan,"_ Bokuto- _san_ setidaknya sudah tidak menggeliat lagi. Ia berdiri tegak. Ia siap bertarung, _"Ayo kita lakukan saja!"_ dalam bayangan Akaashi, pemuda berambut putih itu meninju telapak tangannya sendiri. Seringainya melebar, manik keemasannya membara karena semangat.

" _Kau harus bisa memanjat tebing itu dalam waktu maksimal lima menit,"_ Kuroo- _san_ kembali mengingatkannya.

" _Dan terbang dengan Owl sampai menghilang dari pandangan naga sebelum tujuh menit berakhir,"_ Akaashi menghela napas. Owl masih terbang rendah tidak jauh dari sisinya, ia terbang beputar-putar. Tampaknya terlalu bersemangat untuk diam, tapi ia mengindahkan perintah Akaashi yang menyuruhnya agar selalu dekat.

" _Akaashi, ayo kita selesaikan!"_ Akaashi bisa merasakan ketidaksabaran Bokuto- _san_ yang sekarang mengaliri tungkai-tungkainya. Adrenalinnya mengalir deras dalam pembuluh darah. Antusiasme Kuroo- _san_ pun bisa ia rasakan biarpun samar. Apabila dibandingkan dengan semangat Bokuto- _san_ , emosi Kuroo- _san_ hanya seperti bayangan bulan jika di sandingkan dengan matahari.

" _Santai, Bro,"_ Kuroo- _san_ seolah menahan tubuh Bokuto- _san_ yang mulai melonjak-lonjak di tempat dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal di depan dada dan cengiran lebar di wajahnya yang pastinya membuat pipinya sakit, _"Biarkan Akaashi memutuskan untuk dirinya sendiri."_

Terkadang Akaashi merasa kalau diantara kedua pendahulunya itu, Kuroo- _san_ lah yang paling pengertian. Tapi Akaashi terlalu sering disadarkan kalau sebetulnya keduanya sama-sama tidak jelas. Kuroo - _san_ hanya lebih pandai menyembunyikannya dan menunjukkan sifat kerennya saja.

" _Jangan buang waktu tujuh menitmu yang berharga,"_ Kuroo- _san_ kembali mengingatkan. Berdasakan cerita dari Nekomata- _sensei_ —dan dari pengalaman pribadi Akaashi—Kuroo- _san_ lebih berhati-hati dalam melangkah sementara Bokuto- _san_ lebih banyak mengandalkan semangatnya, emosi, pengetahuan, dan pengalamannya—yang menurut Nekomata- _sensei_ , masih hijau.

Akaashi bisa merasakan keraguan dalam diri Bokuto- _san_. Ada apalagi sekarang? _"Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi!"_ entah mengapa Bokuto- _san_ dan Kuroo- _san_ tersenyum lebar. Menatapnya dalam, " _Kau tidak takut kan?"_

Akaashi menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia menarik _Night Owl's Heavenly Punishment_ dari sarungnya dan menerjang maju.

Sang Naga Merah menoleh ke arahnya.

* * *

Tidak lagi bisa bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang tebing, Akaashi berlari mantap ke arah Sang Naga. Hewan buas yang besar itu mengaum keras. Tanah disekitar Akaashi bergetar. Ia berlari zig-zag, ke kanan, ke kiri, ke kanan lagi, ke kiri lagi, untuk menghindari cakar-cakar tajam dari reptil itu.

Akaashi berusaha menghindari batu yang terjatuh dari tebing di atasnya, namun ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Akaashi jatuh dengan wajah bertemu lantai batu terlebih dahulu. Kepalanya pening. Ia hanya sempat berguling saat merasakan panas api yang disemburkan oleh Sang Naga ke tempat dimana awalnya tubuhnya berada.

" _Berdiri, Akaashi!"_ terlalu pusing merasakan rasa sakitnya dan terlalu bingung untuk berpikir untuk dirinya sendiri, Akaashi menjadikan pedangnya sebagai tumpuan, _"Lari ke kiri,"_ Kuroo- _san_ dengan santainya memberikan perintah dan Akaashi mengikuti sarannya saja.

" _Oya, Akaashi! Larimu lambat sekali sih,"_ hidung Akaashi masih berdarah. Ia tidak mau mengambil risiko tersedak darahnya sendiri kalau ia mendengus. Tapi komentar Bokuto- _san_ barusan bisa dibilang menyebalkan dan tidak membantu kondisi Akaashi sekarang.

"Grrrrrrrr!" tampaknya Sang Naga mulai kesal karena targetnya belum musnah juga. Akaashi menahan cakar Sang Naga yang nyaris menebasnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia menghempaskan pedangnya berikut tangan Sang Naga. Hal itu malah membuat musuhnya semakin marah, "Groaaaaaaaaaaar!" api jingga itu nyaris membakar Akaashi kalau saja refleks Akaashi tidak langsung bersembunyi di balik batu.

" _Oya! Kau membuatnya semakin marah, Akaashi!"_ Bokuto- _san_ kembali berkomentar hal yang tidak penting. Akaashi, yang terlalu terfokus menyelamatkan dirinya tidak terlalu berniat memberikan jawaban atas keluhan pria berambut putih-abu-hitam tersebut. Manik gelapnya menyipit, mengawasi Sang Naga yang mencari-cari dirinya sambil meraung marah.

" _Kita sudah hampir dekat dengan sasaran,"_ Kuroo- _san_ , menjadi salah satu yang lebih berguna dari yang lainnya, bersuara. Ia melakukan perhitungan di dalam kepalanya, _"Hujamkan pedangnya dalam-dalam dan segera Tarik kemudian baca mantranya."_

Berbicara itu memang lebih mudah daripada melakukannya.

Napas Akaashi pendek-pendek ketika ia melewati lantai batu. Langkah kakinya yang tergesa membawanya lebih dekat ke dasar tebing. Sang Naga menoleh begitu Akaashi keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ia meraung. Ia kembali menyemburkan api.

Akaashi berguling di tanah, ia meloncat ketika raungan sang naga membuat batu-batu besar bergelinding ke arahnya. Akaashi tidak berlari dalam jalur lurus karena itu akan mempermudah sang musuh melemparkan senjatanya. Akaashi melakukan _roll up_ kemudian kembali meloncati batu. Ia menepis cakar sang naga lagi.

Tangannya mulai mati rasa. Punggungnya sakit tidak terkira.

Dalam jarak dekat, ukuran kaki Sang Naga jelas lebih besar daripada yang ia bayangkan. Akaashi sempat ragu apakah pedangnya mampu menembus kulit bersisik yang tampaknya sangat tebal itu. Akaashi menghujamkan _Night Owl's Heavenly Punishment_.

Sang Naga meraung kesakitan. Jeritannya memekakkan telinga.

Pedangnya yang berlumuran darah ia pegang di depan dada. Ujung bilahnya yang tajam seolah membelah langit. Di antara tetesan darah yang menghiasi bilanya, Akaashi bisa melihat pantulan dirinya, **"** _ **Portare, animas in gladio!"**_ Akaashi berbisik pada pedangnya. _Night Owl's Heavenly Punishment_ mulai berasap. Substansi merah seolah tersedot ke dalamnya karena tidak ada lagi darah yang menetes ke atas tanah, **"** _ **Fiat tantum pax cum fiunt!"**_ Akaashi melempar pedangnya ke udara.

Dua orang pria muda berdiri di tempat pedangnya seharusnya berkelontang. Berlumuran darah Naga dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya. Keduanya memiliki model rambut yang tidak normal, karena rambut mereka berdiri menentang gravitasi hampir semua helai.

Naga, sebagai seekor predator, lebih tertarik mencium bau darah dibandingkan bau Akaashi, sekalipun itu adalah darahnya sendiri, "Iyuuuuuh! Jijik banget sih, Bro!" Bokuto- _san_ , persis seperti apa yang ada di pikiran Akaashi mengibaskan kepalanya, tangannya, dan bajunya. Ia mengenakan pakaian khas Kesatria, seperti milik Akaashi namun dikepala bertengger mahkota emas.

"Sabar, Bro!" Kuroo- _san_ menepuk bahu mantan Raja itu. tubuhnya tinggi dan langsing, mengingatkan Akaashi pada jaguar, "Kalau kita lari juga darahnya nanti hilang. Kan ketiup angin," Sang Naga mengaum. Kedua pendahulu Akaashi itu langsung lari.

"Tujuh menit, Akaashi!" Akaashi masih sempat mendengar suara Bokuto- _san_ sebelum ia mulai memanjat, "Semoga darahnya sudah hilang. Ini iyuh banget tahu gak!"

Akaashi memanjat tebing, berusaha tidak menarik perhatian Sang Naga. Ia meletakkan satu kaki diatas batu kemudian menyeret kakinya yang lain, kedua tangannya mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas. Semakin jauh dari tanah, semakin dekat ke puncak, "AKAAAAAAAAAAASHIIIIIIIIII!" Ia bisa mendengar teriakan Bokuto- _san_ , sepertinya waktunya hampir habis.

Untung Akaashi tidak terlalu kehabisan napas begitu sampai di puncak. Ia perlu memanjat pohon Delima Ruby untuk memetik buahnya. Dengan tubuhnya yang terbilang kecil dan kurus, memanjat pohon bukan masalah baginya. Masalahnya adalah teriakan Bokuto- _san_ yang terus-terusan memanggil namanya seolah bunyi detakan jarum jam yang menghitung mundur waktunya, "AKKKKAAAAAAAAASHIIIIII!" suaranya lebih dekat dari yang Akaashi bayangkan.

"WAKTUMU HABIS, AKAASHI!" teriakan Kuroo- _san_ nyaris membuat Akaashi menjatuhkan Delima Ruby yang ia pegang.

Akaashi perlahan menuruni pohonnya. Sang Naga masih jauh di sana, tapi Akaashi bisa melihat kilauan cahaya matahari yang dipantulkan oleh bilah pedangnya, _"Akaashi, kesadaranmu semakin menipis,"_ Kuroo- _san_ mengingatkan. Tebing dan tanah seolah berputar dibawah kaki Akaashi. Langit biru diatasnya perlahan berubah menggelap, _"Baca manteranya!"_ Kuroo- _san_ memberi perintah.

Embusan angin membuat Akaashi mampu berpikir jernih selama beberapa detik. Hanya ada dua hal lagi yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang, "OWL!" Akaashi mengangkat tangannya dan burung hantu hitam itu menyambarnya. Mereka terbang, melayang diudara. Perut Akaashi bergejolak, makanan yang ia santap kemarin malam seolah berlomba merangngkak ke kerongkongannya untuk keluar dari mulutnya.

" _ **Lassitudinem requiem tuam extendas ad caput,"**_ dengan napas terengah Akaashi menyebutkan larik mantranya, _**"Nolite flere non est**_ **!"** sarung pedangnya terasa lebih berat.

Semuanya berubah sehitam langit malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Curhatan Arleinne:**

Ketemu lagi di chapter 4 UvU

Seperti yang udah dibilang dari 2 chapter sebelumnya, mulai ada aksi. Tapi rasanya kayak kurang greget ya aksinya /orz. Ngebayangin Kuroo dan Bokuto berlumuran darah entah kenapa malah kebayang mas-mas di film aksi macam Mission Impossible yang seksi abis kalo berlumuran darah /abaikan

Ah ya, soal manteranya, literal translatenya adalah:

 _Carry on, Souls in Sword_

 _There will be piece when you are done_

 _Lay your weary head to rest_

 _Don't you cry no more_

Sebuah penggalan lagu berjudul Carry on My Wayward Son (lirik _Carry on, My Wayward son_ diubah menjadi _Carry on, Souls in Sword_ ) oleh Kansas.

 **Untuk membalas review non-login Tekoteko-** _ **san**_ **:** sejujurnya kusuka baca review yang capslock semua karena berarti review-ernya bersemangat(?) Terima kasih banyak sudah mampir membaca bahkan menyempatkan mereview loh. TERHARU *ini anak gampang terharu emang* Omong-omong tanggal 2 Februari hari saya beneran lancar, di traktir temen dan makan enak(?) /gapenting. SEKALI LAGI, TERIMA KASIH BANYAK ATAS REVIEWNYAAA JANGAN LELAH MEMBACA INI YAAAH

(MUNGKIN) Chapter depan ada sebuah kejadian yang tidak terlalu disangka-sangka. Yah, _who knows_ … Spoilernya, Akaashi gak mati kok, _guys_. Aru juga gak tega bikin makhluk seindah dia mati mengenaskan. _Stay tuned, Guys_. Semoga masih sesuai rencana yah dan selalu ada niat untuk update *nyilang jari*

Ah ya, terhitung minggu ini Aru udah kembali ke rutinitas lagi. Jadi… nulisnya… gitu… *menangis sedih*

Ada saran, kritikan, masukan? Ada keluhan, curhatan, kisah yang ingin diungkapkan? Silakan isi kotak review-nya, Teman-Teman Sekalian. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ berikutnya!


	5. Chapter 5

" _Sayang sekali dulu aku tidak tahu kalau pedangnya bisa digunakan seperti itu,"_ sebuah pertanda baik bagi Akaashi ketika ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara milik Bokuto- _san_ , _"Kau tahu, maksudku kau jadi bisa… uh, soal Presiden Yaku, uh…"_

" _Santai saja, Bro,"_ tapi mungkin bukan sebuah pertanda yang terlalu baik karena suara Kuroo- _san_ terdengar lirih dan pelan. Mungkin karena pria berambut hitam itu yang lebih banyak melakukan pekerjaan melarikan diri dari Sang Naga tadi makanya ia terdengar lebih lelah. Atau mungkin emosi kesedihan samar yang dirasakan oleh Akaashi ada hubungannya dengan Presiden Yaku yang disebut oleh Bokuto- _san_ barusan. Akaashi memijit pelipisnya. Normalnya, orang yang baru sadar dari pingsan memiliki sedikit lebih banyak waktu untuk menilai situasinya. Tapi Akaashi langsung dijebloskan ke dalam percakapan absurd kedua pendahulunya, _"Pikirkan saja kemungkinan-kemungkinannya untukmu, Bro. Maksudku, kau bisa bertemu dengan Ratu Shirofuku. Kita semua tahu kalau ia belum menerima kematianmu kan?"_

Yah, mungkin Akaashi bisa memberikan itu untuk pendahulunya. Ia tahu kalau Ratu Shirofuku masih berduka atas kehilangan Raja Bokuto. Mungkin tujuh menit dengan arwah Raja Bokuto akan membuatnya sedikit lebih… tenang, _"Wah, Bro!"_ tiba-tiba manik kuning secerah mentari itu berkaca-kaca, _"Akan sangat menyenangkan bisa bertemu dengan Shirofuku lagi."_

" _Ayo angkat pantatmu, Akaashi!"_ mungkin bukan sebuah pertanda yang baik kalau Kuroo- _san_ jadi sering memerintah begini dan Bokuto- _san_ menjadi lebih tenang. Mungkin ketika Akaashi tidak sadarkan diri tadi, kepalanya membentur sesuatu—padahal ia ingat kalau ia sudah berada dalam cengkeraman Owl—atau mungkin tubuhnya terjatuh. Atau mungkin ia sudah mati, _"Oya? Kau tidak mati, Bodoh!"_ rasanya kepalanya seperti barusan dijitak oleh warga Republik Nekoma itu.

Akaashi mengintip dari balik kelopak matanya. Nampaknya hari sudah sore, karena frekuensi sinar mentari tidak setinggi sebelumnya. Langit yang awalnya biru sudah berubah menjadi kemerahan. Jangkrik-jangkrik dan makhluk nocturnal lain mulai mengisi keheningan hari. Akaashi duduk, mendapati burung peliharaannya sedang mengunyah tikus dengan sangat nikmatnya, yang membuat Akaashi sadar ia belum makan seharian.

" _Baiklah ayo kita kembali ke Istana,"_ Akaashi mencoba berdiri. Tersenyum puas ketika menyadari tidak ada yang rusak dari tubuhnya yang ia cintai itu. Delima Ruby dan vial darah naga pun masih aman tersimpan di balik jubahnya, _"Jadi Bokuto-_ san _bisa bertemu dengan ratunya."_

" _Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi!"_ ada yang beda dari tiga kata hey yang diucapkan oleh pendahulu Akaashi itu. Suaranya yang cempereng dan keras dinodai oleh seberkas kesedihan dan putus asa. Akaashi tidak paham, _"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, kau tahu."_

" _Apa?"_ Akaashi menyipitkan matanya. Owl belum selesai menyantap makan malamnya, Akaashi menunggunya sebentar sekaligus menanti apapun yang hendak dikatakan Mantan Raja Fukurodani itu.

" _Mempertemukanku dengan Shirofuku,"_ dahi Akaashi berkerut. Akaashi pikir itu adalah hal yang paling diinginkan oleh Bokuto- _san_. Ditambah kondisi kesehatan Sang Ratu yang tidak menentu.

" _Obat apa yang lebih manjur dari cinta?"_ Kuroo- _san_ melanjutkan apa yang Akaashi pikirkan.

Bokuto- _san_ menarik napas dalam-dalam, _"Kau hanya bisa menggunakan mantera itu tujuh menit, jadi aku hanya bisa bertemu dengan Shirofuku tujuh menit. Setelah itu kau tidak sadarkan diri nyaris seharian,"_ tampaknya Bokuto- _san_ tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat, _"Bagaimana ketika kau tidak sadarkan diri, Kerajaan diserang? Kau tidak akan ada disana untuk melindungi wargaku. Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal egois semacam itu."_

Masuk akal, tanpa sadar Akaashi menganggukkan kepalanya. Alasan yang dikemukakan oleh Bokuto- _san_ sangat masuk akal. Sekarang pun Akaashi harus bergegas kembali ke istana. Ia bersiul memanggil Owl, mempersilakan peliharaan kebanggaannya itu untuk menumpang di bahunya dalam sisa perjalanan mereka. Tapi mungkin Bokuto- _san_ juga tidak terlalu suka muncul di depan Ratunya dengan tubuh berlumuran darah naga.

" _Nah, yang itu juga,"_ Bokuto- _san_ tertawa terbahak-bahak, _"Aku kan tampan. Tapi darah naga itu membuatku tidak terlihat tampan. Ya gak, Bro?"_

Kuroo- _san_ terisak pelan di pojok pikiran Akaashi. Ia menghadap Bokuto- _san_ dengan air mata berurai dan ingus yang mengalir deras dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Akaashi tidak tahu darimana ia bisa mendapatkan imajinasi yang menjijikkan itu. Hanya saja rasanya Akaashi bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua pendahulunya di dalam kepalanya, _"BRO!"_ Kuroo- _san_ berlari dalam adegan _slow motion_ ke arah Bokuto - _san_ , melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke bahu Bokuto- _san_ dan menangis di bahu bidang lelaki itu, _"Kau sudah bertumbuh dewasa, Bro! Aku bangga padamu, Bro!"_

" _Aku juga bangga pada diriku sendiri, Bro!"_ Bokuto- _san_ memeluk erat Kuroo- _san_.

Akaashi memijit pelipisnya.

.

.

 _ **Souls in Sword**_ belong to **Arleinne Karale**

 **Haikyuu!** belong to **Haruchi Furudate**

The Author **does not take any financial benefits** from this story. This story only exists purely for entertainment

 **An Alternate Universe, possibly out of character, lot of typos** story with **no actual pairing**

 _Read at your own risk_

.

.

"Eh," suara pintu yang di tutup mengejutkan Akaashi yang langsung berdiri tegak. Ia bertatapan dengan Putri Suzumeda dan berdeham salah tingkah karena ketahuan tidur ketika seharusnya ia berjaga, "Kau tidak perlu menjaga Ibuku, Tuan Keiji. Kau bisa beristirahat."

" _Aku juga mau beristirahat,"_ Akaashi menghela napas, _"Tapi Bokuto-san tidak mengizinkan,"_ memang sih pendahulunya itu tidak ngotot untuk minta 'diwujudkan'—istilah baru mereka untuk mantera Akaashi yang baru—kepada Akaashi. Tapi sebagai gantinya, ia menyuruh Akaashi melakukan banyak hal-hal melelahkan seperti menjaga pintu kamar Sang Ratu agar menjadi orang pertama yang tahu bagaimana keadaannya.

Maka disitulah Akaashi beristirahat, duduk di lantai batu dan tertidur memeluk pedangnya. Owl pergi berburu karena malam sudah tiba. Akaashi rindu Kasur, tapi kalau keinginan Bokuto- _san_ tidak ia kabulkan, pendahulunya itu akan duduk diam di pojokan sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. Ia juga akan menggerutu tiada hentinya sambil terisak pelan. Kuroo- _san_ menyebutnya sebagai ' _emo mode_ ' dan sudah berkali-kali mengalaminya. Akaashi berharap ia tidak perlu melalui fase itu, jadi sebisa mungkin ia harus mengabulkan seluruh keinginan Bokuto- _san_.

"Tidak masalah," Akaashi menjawab dengan formal, "Itu sudah tugasku."

"Master Konoha bilang Delima Ruby-nya sangat manjur," Putri Suzumeda melanjutkan, mengangguk ke arah pintu yang tertutup, "Kau memilih buah yang sedang ranum."

 _Well_ , sesungguhnya Akaashi hanya mengambil buah yang mudah dijangkau dan ada di depan matanya. Akaashi tersenyum tipis sebelum mengangguk. Putri Suzumeda menatapnya berseri-seri.

" _Cieeeeeee!"_ Kuroo- _san_ mulai heboh di dalam kepalanya.

" _Bro! Akaashi ditaksir perempuan, Bro!"_ entah darimana sumbernya, Bokuto- _san_ menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan putih.

" _Anak kita sudah besar, Bro!"_ Kuroo- _san_ merangkulkan lengannya di bahu Bokuto- _san_ yang terisak.

" _Iya, Bro…"_ Bokuto- _san_ meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Kuroo- _san_ , _"Padahal aku masih ingat baru kemarin aku menggendongnya waktu bayi…."_

" _Aku juga ingat waktu Akaashi pertama kali masuk sekolah, Bro!"_ mereka duduk bersila sekarang. Entah darimana membuka album foto dipangkuan mereka—pada kenyataannya mereka bergerilya di dalam otak Akaashi untuk mencoba melihat kenangan masa kecil Akaashi, sayangnya mereka hanya menemukan tembok bata yang tinggi dan kuat sehingga mereka membuat sendiri kisah masa kecil Akaashi—dan membolak-balik halamannya album foto yang berisi gambar-gambar Akaashi kecil yang tidak realistis, _"Kau ingat waktu Akaashi pertama kali memanah, Bro?"_

" _Ah, mana mungkin aku lupa…"_ Bokuto- _san_ kembali menghapus air matanya dengan kain putihnya, _"Anakku…"_

" _Kalian bisa diam tidak sih?"_ Akaashi menghela napas. Ia kembali memijat pelipisnya. Sakit kepalanya makin menjadi ketika kedua pendahulunya itu melakukan hal-hal tidak jelas di dalam pikirannya dan ia harus terfokus pada percakapan diluar kepalanya.

"…akan diberitahukan langsung kepadamu begitu Ibu sudah cukup sehat untuk dijenguk," Akaashi tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan Putri Suzumeda sebelumnya, "Ah, kau pasti lelah, Tuan Keiji."

"Tidak terlalu," Akaashi menghela napas dalam. Tubuhnya sudah tertidur hampir setengah hari lamanya. Kepalanya hanya pusing karena dua Kesatria sebelum dirinya itu kembali bertingkah diluar batas, "Mungkin Anda seharusnya istirahat, Putri Suzumeda. Anda pasti menjaga Ratu Shirofuku semalaman," Akaashi berujar ketika menyadari wajah gadis berambut pirang itu pucat pasi. Ia, kalau bisa, sejujurnya tidak mau disuruh mengambil Delima Ruby lagi.

Perhatian mereka teralihkan oleh pintu kayu yang terbuka. Master Konoha keluar dengan wajah yang sumringah. Mata sipitnya tertarik ke kedua sisi, pun dengan bibirnya, "Sang Ratu sudah bisa dijenguk," ia mengumumkan sebelum menggumamkan sesuatu kepada penjaga pintu dan pemuda yang merupakan asistennya.

"Kurasa Ibu ingin menemuimu, Tuan Keiji," Akaashi mengangguk. Ia mempersilakan Sang Putri masuk duluan ke dalam ruangan.

" _Kau mau aku bilang ke Ratu Shirofuku kalau kau ada disini?"_ Akaashi bertanya pada Bokuto- _san_. Tapi jelas Kuroo- _san_ bisa mendengarnya juga. Toh mereka berbagi benak.

" _Kurasa Bokuto ingin menyentuhnya,"_ Akaashi berjengit mendengar saran itu. Lebih baik ia melakukan manteranya daripada menyentuh Sang Ratu.

Tapi Bokuto- _san_ hanya terfokus untuk memaksa mata Akaashi mengikuti arah pandangan Putri Suzumeda. Sang Ratu terbaring lemah di atas Kasur, tapi wajahnya tampak sumringah. Senyumnya lebar dan matanya yang mengantuk berseri-seri bahagia. Ia duduk bersandar diatas tumpukan bantal. Tubuh bagian bawahnya tertutupi selimut merah muda pucat. Rambut merah-kecokelatannya dibiarkan terurai, tampak lepek dan menempel dikepalanya, "Ratu Shirofuku," Akaashi membungkuk dalam.

" _Aw, Shirofuku,"_ Bokuto- _san_ menghela napas panjang. Setelah Akaashi memberikan apa yang ia mau—memandangi Ratu Kerajaan Fukurodani itu—ia jadi lebih diam.

"Terima kasih atas kerja keras Anda, Tuan Keiji," dengan tangannya, Ratu Shirofuku memberikan kode pada Putri Suzumeda untuk mendekat.

"Sudah tugas Hamba, Ratu Shirofuku," Akaashi menjawab singkat.

Ratu Shirofuku tersenyum singkat. Ia menyuruh Putri Suzumeda mendekat, sebelum membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga gadis itu. Mata gadis berambut pirang itu melebar, bibirnya membentuk huruf 'o' sempurna sebelum ia menutupnya dengan kedua tangan yang bersarungkan kain abu-abu. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit, alhasil ia terkikik pelan.

" _Menurutmu apa yang terjadi?"_ Bokuto- _san_ bertanya.

" _Well, mereka sedang berbicara Bahasa wanita, Bro! Sayang sekali kau hidup lebih lama dari aku tapi kau tidak paham Bahasa wanita ya?"_ Kuroo- _san_ menyikut pelan Bokuto- _san_. Akaashi rasa Ratu dan Tuan Putri Kerajaan Fukurodani itu tidak sekadar bertukar 'bahasa wanita'.

Putri Suzumeda menyingkir sebentar. Ia keluar ruangan. Akaashi mengikuti gerak-gerik gadis itu dengan ekor matanya, "Aku akan memberikan hadiah sebagai penghargaan atas kerja keras Anda, Tuan Keiji," Akaashi bisa mendengar Putri Suzumeda sudah kembali lagi, "Bagaimana dengan sebuah keluarga? Kurasa Fukurodani tidak keberatan memiliki seorang pangeran muda kan?" di tangan gadis berambut pirang itu, sebuah mahkota bertengger diatas bantal merah. Mahkota emas itu tidak terlalu besar, bertahtakan permata biru muda—nampaknya mirip dengan batu permata di 'mahkota' Kesatria Akaashi—dipinggir mahkota, perak disepuh memberikan kesan yang berbeda dari warna emas yang ditawarkan.

" _Bro! Kau baru saja diangkat jadi pangeran Fukurodani, Bro!"_ entah mengapa Bokuto- _san_ dan Kuroo- _san_ lah yang melakukan tarian selebrasi dan tos heboh di dalam kepala Akaashi. Sementara Sang Kesatria sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, selain membungkuk dalam-dalam.

Keiji Akaashi berbisik lirih, "Terima kasih, Yang Mulia."

* * *

Kembali berdiri dibalik pintu ganda kayu super besar yang menjadi pembatas antara Ruang Singgasana dengan lorong-lorong istana tidak lagi membuat Akaashi cemas atau gugup atau tegang, _"Hey, hey, hey, Pangeran!"_ atau mungkin rasa cemas Akaashi sudah tersingkirkan semuanya oleh kejengkelan. Beberapa minggu belakangan, sejak hari dimana Ratu Shirofuku— _Ibundanya_ , sekarang—menobatkannya dan mengangkatnya sebagai anak, baik Bokuto- _san_ maupun Kuroo- _san_ tidak berhenti mengejeknya.

" _Pangeran Kuroo terdengar bagus gak, Bro?"_ Kuroo- _san_ bertanya, _"Aku nyaris jadi Presiden Kuroo tapi tidak jadi. Kurasa Pangeran Kuroo merupakan subtitusi yang bagus."_

" _Keren banget, Bro!"_ Bokuto- _san_ meninju udara kosong, _"Pangeran Kuroo! Pangeran Kuroo! Pangeran Kuroo!"_

Akaashi harus fokus pada upacara pengangkatannya saat ini karena pintu dihadapannya bisa terbuka kapan saja. Tapi bagaimanapun caranya, ia tidak bisa pergi dari kepalanya sendiri bukan? Mungkin kalau senggang ia akan kembali ke gua Nekomata- _sensei_ dan minta tips bagaimana mengabaikan kedua pendahulunya itu, _"Akaashi kan sekarang jadi pangeran. Jadi kita yang ada di dalamnya pun punya gelar pangeran."_

" _Aku punya gelar raja, Bro!"_ Bokuto- _san_ menepuk pundak Kuroo- _san_ dengan penuh simpati, _"Level kalian masih dibawahku!"_ Kuroo- _san_ dan Akaashi mendengus sebal.

Pintu kayu itu terbuka lebar. Yamiji- _sensei_ , Perdana Menteri Kerajaan Fukurodani sendiri yang mempersilakan Akaashi masuk. Akaashi masih mengenakan pakaian kebesaran Kesatrianya. Sejujurnya ia bebas mengenakan apa saja, ia bahkan disuruh mengenakan pakaian lama milik Bokuto- _san_. Tapi dibandingkan memakai pakaian bekas pendahulunya itu, Akaashi lebih memilih memakai jubah berlapis miliknya.

Akaashi melangkah, diatas karpet merah lagi. Bisik-bisik mengiringi langkah kaki. Sorot iri dan dengki sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari buat Akaashi. Toh ia tidak terlalu peduli. Tidak ada orang di Fukurodani yang berani menentangnya karena itu artinya mati.

Akaashi bersimpuh dihadapan Ratu Shirofuku, yang jelas terlihat lebih baik. Rona di pipinya menggelap. Ia hampir selalu tersenyum sekarang dan manik merah-kecokelatannya semakin hidup, penuh semangat dan gairah. Tidak mati dan kosong. Wanita berambut pendek itu menyematkan mahkota di kepala Akaashi dan menyuruh Akaashi berdiri, "Sambut Pangeran kalian yang baru, Kerajaan Fukurodani! Sambut pahlawan kalian lagi!" orang-orang yang awalnya saling berbisik dan berbicara sendiri sekarang bersimpuh dihadapan Ratu Shirofuku dan Akaashi.

"Elukan nama putraku yang baru dan ingatlah!" Ratu Shirofuku tersenyum ke arah Akaashi, "Ingatlah Keiji Akaashi yang akan melindungi kerajaan kita dan seluruh isinya."

"Pangeran Akaashi, Pangeran Akaashi, Pangeran Akaashi!" _well_ , harus diakui kalau 'Pangeran Akaashi' memiliki rima yang bagus dan enak di dengar telinga.

* * *

" _Apa sih ternyata jadi pangeran membosankan betul,"_ Kuroo- _san_ mengeluhkan hal yang sama untuk ratusan kalinya dalam sebulan terakhir. Bukan salah Akaashi kalau ia tidak banyak mendapatkan tugas berdiplomasi—kerjaan yang Kuroo- _san_ anggap sama serunya seperti membunuh naga, mengingat ia adalah mantan calon presiden Republik Nekoma—karena hal itu adalah kerjaan Yamiji - _sensei_. Ia juga tidak banyak mendapat misi yang 'menantang' selain menangkap penjahat, memberantas bandit, menyelidiki kawanan raksasa, membantu para calon Kesatria berlatih, menjaga perbatasan, menjaga Istana, dan pekerjaan remeh lain.

Akaashi memperhatikan, ketika ia lebih banyak nganggur, Kuroo- _san_ dan Bokuto - _san_ justru semakin aktif mengeluh dan mengejeknya, _"Jadi Raja juga membosankan, sejujurnya,"_ Bokuto- _san_ menambahkan. Akaashi tidak perlu tahu betapa membosankannya menjadi seorang Raja karena topik itu sudah menjadi perbincanngan mereka selama beberapa minggu belakangan.

"Selamat pagi, Akaashi!" Suzumeda menyapa. Ia mengenakan gaun berwarna biru gelap, dihiasi selendang putih. Rambut pirangnya disanggul tinggi, berhiaskan tiara perak dengan batu biru muda pucat seperti milik Akaashi.

"Pagi, Suzumeda," Akaashi membukakan pintu untuk adik angkatnya itu.

" _Aku masih kecewa kau jadi tidak bisa menikahi Suzumeda,"_ Kuroo- _san_ menghela napas panjang, _"Aku jadi bosan tidak bisa mengejekmu. Ya gak, Bro?"_

" _Hey, hey, hey, Bro! Akaashi masih tidak suka dipanggil Pangeran. Ya gak, Pangeran Akaashi?"_ Akaashi melangkah masuk ke ruang makan dan tersenyum singkat pada beberapa petinggi kerajaan yang berkumpul disana.

" _Diam kalian berdua,"_ Akaashi duduk di tempatnya, berhadapan dengan Suzumeda. Ratu Shirofuku duduk di ujung meja sementara Yamiji- _sensei_ duduk di sisi Akaashi yang lain.

" _Yamiji-sensei sudah pulang, Bro!"_ Bokuto- _san_ , sekali lagi, menunjukkan sebuah fakta yang sama sekali tidak penting. Akaashi sudah melihan Yamiji- _sensei_. Bokuto- _san_ dan Kuroo- _san_ yang ada di dalam kepalanya juga bisa melihat pria itu. Akaashi tidak paham kepada siapa Bokuto- _san_ ingin menunjukkan fakta yang ia temukan, _"Mungkin akhirnya Akaashi akan mendapatkan misi diplomasi!"_

Kuroo- _san_ yang nyaris tertidur langsung bangun dan siaga. Entah sejak kapa nada telinga kucing diatas kepalanya yang berdiri mendengar kata 'misi' dan 'diplomasi'. Ekornya bergoyang dengan penuh semangat. Akhir-akhir ini visualisasi Akaashi tentang pendahulunya yang bersemayam dikepalanya itu menjadi semakin aneh dan sulit di kontrol. Tapi Akaashi tidak tahu harus berobat kemana selain ke Nekomata- _sensei_ , yang lokasinya cukup sulit dijangkau.

" _Diam kalian,"_ Akaashi mulai fokus pada sarapannya segera setelah Sang Ratu mengangkat alat makannya.

" _OOOoooo,"_ volume bicara Kuroo- _san_ mengecil diakhir kalimat, _"Pangeran Akaashi galak!"_

" _UUUuuu,"_ Bokuto- _san_ entah bagaimana bisa menirukan suara Kuroo- _san_ persis ke nada bicaranya, _"Seraaaam. Aku takuuuut!"_

Akaashi memijat pelipisnya, "Kau baik-baik saja, Akaashi?"

"Ya," Akaashi memandang Sang Ratu sebelum menundukkan pandangannya, "Ibunda," ujarnya pelan.

"Bagus!" entah sejak kapan piring wanita berambut merah-kecokelatan itu bersih dari makanan, "Karena sore ini kau harus berangkat ke Kerajaan Karasuno sebagai wakilku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Curhatan Arleinne:**

Suka banget sama Pangeran Akaashi *insert lope-lope here*

Nulis ini sangat menyenangkan terutama saat Aru nulis bagian ketidakjelasan kedua pendahulu Akaashi. Mumpung tugas masih belum terlalu banyak jadi niatnya mau ditakis bikin chapter sekali banyak biar bisa update teratur. Rencananya mulai minggu depan akan dicoba untuk di update setiap Senin kalau tidak ada halangan. _Wish me luck, Guys!_

Ada saran, kritikan, masukan? Ada keluhan, curhatan, kisah yang ingin diungkapkan? Silakan isi kotak review-nya, Teman-Teman Sekalian. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ berikutnya!


	6. Chapter 6

" _Aku tahu!"_ Akaashi menghela napas panjang. Untung yang ratusan kalinya hari itu, _"Kau pasti seorang pertapa!"_ Bokuto- _san_ dan Kuroo- _san_ sedang bermain sebuah permainan yang menurut mereka seru—karena melibatkan menghina Akaashi—tapi cukup menyebalkan menurut Akaashi. Ketika keduanya berisik, kepala Akaashi menjadi sakit bukan main.

" _Kurang valid, Bro!"_ Kuroo- _san_ memberikan gambaran seorang laki-laki tua dengan kepala botak dan kumis serta jenggot yang lebat berwarna putih. Pria tua dalam bayangan Kuroo- _san_ mengenakan pakaian terusan sederhana berwarna putih, senada dengan janggut dan kumis panjangnya. Kuroo- _san_ membayangkan pria tua itu tinggal di dalam gua dibalik air terjun di suatu gunung terpencil dan sedang duduk bersila dibawah air terjun dengan kedua tangan disatukan di depan dada, _"Begitu itu yang namanya pertapa. Mungkin Akaashi diam-diam homo."_

Kedua pendahulu Akaashi itu bosan bukan main. Mereka tidak suka melewati hari tanpa aksi. Perjalanan ke Kerajaan Karasuno jelas adalah satu yang tanpa aksi. Selang beberapa puluh kilometer semenjak mereka beranjak dari istana, keduanya mulai bermain sebuah permainan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Judulnya 'Hayo tebak! Kenapa Akaashi tidak mau didampingi pasukan iring-iringan Kerajaan?'

Masalahnya, semakin jauh mereka melangkah, semakin absurd jawaban mereka. Seperti yang barusan dilontarkan oleh Kuroo- _san_ milsanya, _"Coba berpikir kritis, Bro!"_ Kuroo- _san_ menyenggol Bokuto- _san_ yang sedang mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di dagunya, _"Kau ingat kalau Akaashi tidak mempan dirayu oleh Suzumeda kan?"_

Demi telur burung hantu! Akaashi bahkan tidak ingat adik angkatnya itu pernah merayunya! _"Kau benar, Bro!"_ manik sewarna logam mulia milik Bokuto- _san_ melebar tidak percaya, _"Dan Akaashi selalu memikirkan laki-laki, ya gak, Bro?"_ Bokuto- _san_ menyenggol bahu Kuroo- _san_.

Kuroo- _san_ terkesiap, _"Kau benar, Bro! Akaashi selalu memikirkan laki-laki,"_ tiba-tiba keduanya berhadapan dan melakukan tos mereka yang heboh itu sambil berkata berbarengan, _"Kita!"_

Akaashi memikit pelipisnya untuk yang puluhan ribu kali hari itu. Ya Tuhan! Demi anak-anak burung hantu yang cuma bisa makan cacing ia ingin segera dicabut nyawanya saja, _"Kami akan menerimamu dengan senang hari, Akaashi! Hey, hey, hey! Kau tidak lupa kalau pedang ini menyimpan jiwa semua kesatria kan?"_

" _Itu artinya, kalau kau mati maka kau akan bergabung dengan kami,"_ entah sejak kapan kedua pendahulu Akaashi itu sudah berganti seragam menjadi celana pantai. Keduanya berpose seduktif, tiduran menyamping dengan disangga satu tangan sambil mengedipkan mata dengan genit ke arah Akaashi.

" _Jadi mati bukan pilihan ya…"_ Akaashi berkomentar dengan gamang. Ia yakin ia tidak terserang penyakit apa-apa, tapi kepalanya pening dan ia mual ingin muntah.

" _Hey, hey, hey!"_ Bokuto- _san_ protes, _"Mati tidak terlalu buruk kok!"_

" _Setidaknya, disini, kau merasa seperti mendapat kesempatan kedua,"_ Kuroo- _san_ menambahkan setelah jeda lama dari perkataan Bokuto- _san_ yang barusan.

" _Apalagi dengan jurus super kerenmu itu, hey Akaashi!"_ Bokuto- _san_ meninju udara, _"Kau membuat kami bisa hidup dan membantu kami melindungi Fukurodani, hey!"_

Akaashi tidak pernah memikirkannya dari sisi itu. Ia belum pernah mati jadi ia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya mati. Mungkin Kuroo- _san_ benar, rasanya seperti mendapat kesempatan kedua dengan bersemayam di pedang itu. Keduanya terwujud dalam benak Akaashi. Bahkan keduanya bisa mewujud kembali biarpun hanya tujuh menit.

" _Bro, kau mau menyebutkan alasan lain tidak?"_ beberapa saat sebelumnya Akaashi nyaris yakin kalau permainan konyol mereka sudah selesai dan dilupakan. Namun tampaknya Akaashi nyaris sering melupakan fakta kalau mereka bertiga ada di dalam satu benak dan bisa saling membaca apa yang dipikirkan oleh masing-masing individu. Jadi, begitu Akaashi _memikirkan_ kalau permainan sudah berakhir, Kuroo- _san_ _teringat_ kalau permainan mereka belum berakhir. Akaashi menghela napas panjang. Lagi. Akaashi memijat pelipisnya. Lagi, _"Kalau kau tidak ada alasan lain, aku yang menang!"_

" _Sabar, Bro!"_ Akaashi berjengit mengintip apa yang ada di dalam benak Bokuto- _san_. Ia langsung menutup pikiran rapat-rapat dan beringsut menjauh dari pikiran Bokuto- _san_. Pria itu memikirkan tali, rantai, dan borgol serta cambukan kulit dan kain penutup mata. Akaashi kalau bisa bahkan tidak mau mendengar apa yang dikatakan mantan Rajanya itu, _"Akaashi pelaku BDSM, Bro!"_

Dahi Kuroo- _san_ berkerut seiring ia mencoba mengingat-ingat fakta apa yang mendukung perkataan Bokuto- _san_ barusan, _"Kau ingat borgol yang ia simpan dibalik jubahnya kan?"_

" _Ah ya…"_ Kuroo- _san_ mengangguk paham, _"Akaashi juga mahir berbagai simpul tali. Pasti Akaashi menguasai simpul BDSM ya, Bro!"_

" _Kau benar, Bro!"_ Bokuto- _san_ mengangguk dengan semangat, _"Selain itu, Akaashi juga mengikatkan kain yang cukup panjang dan cukup tebal untuk jadi penutup mata di kaki Owl kan, Bro?"_

" _Ah…"_ Kuroo- _san_ menganggukkan kepalanya lagi, _"Kau tahu… bahkan jubah Kesatria kalau digulung bisa menyerupai cambuk, ya gak Bro?"_

" _Peralatan BDSM portable!"_ Bokuto- _san_ menyetujui.

Akaashi menghentikan kudanya. Ia menuntun kuda hitam itu ke arah sungai dan mempersilakan tunggangannya itu untuk minum. Ia sendiri rasanya perlu air untuk sedikit meredakan sakit kepala yang menderanya selalu. Ia sudah minta obat khusus dari Master Konoha, tapi yang bersangkutan menolak memberikan obat penenang atau apapun karena menurut Penyembuh Kerajaan itu, sebagai seorang kesatria, Akaashi harus selalu waspada.

Airnya dingin ketika menyentuh kerongkongannya. Kesegaran yang ditawarkan memicu kepalanya untuk berpikir jernih. Kantuk yang sempat ia rasakan menghilang nyaris seluruhnya. Angin sepoi-sepoi membuat riak-riak di permukaan sungai, seolah mengundang Akaashi untuk masuk ke dalam. Ia bisa melihat, di balik permukaan kebiruan aliran air itu banyak _naiad_ yang memandang ke arahnya sambil cekikikan.

" _Calon korban BDSM,"_ Kuroo- _san_ berbisik pelan. Penuh dengan belas kasihan.

Akaashi yang tidak tahan mengambil seraup air dan membasuh mukanya. Ia kemudian mengambil seraup lagi dan menyiram kepalanya. Ia mengambil lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi. Hingga kepalanya mendingin dan sakit kepalanya mereda sedikit. Rambutnya yang basah meneteskan air ke jubah berpergian yang ia kenakan, tapi Akaashi tidak terlalu peduli kalau pakaian basah. Hal yang terpenting adalah meredakan sakit kepalanya.

Akaashi bersumpah _naiad_ didasar sungai menjerit tertahan ketika ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya, _"Mungkin sebentar lagi ada adegan BDSM,"_ Bokuto - _san_ membuka mulutnya.

Akaashi melemparkan senyuman kecil ke arah _naiad_ yang kembali menjerit dan kembali menunggangi kudanya, _"Untuk ratusan kalinya hari ini, biar aku jelaskan kenapa aku tidak pergi dengan iring-iringan Kerajaan,"_ Akaashi akhirnya menyerah mengabaikan keduanya. Mereka menyebalkan, tapi menyebalkannya menjadi pangkat dua ketika diacuhkan, _"Secara teknis aku adalah tentara terkuat di Fukurodani. Aku tidak butuh pelindung. Aku tidak butuh dayang-dayang untuk melayaniku karena aku terbiasa melayani diri sendiri. Aku tidak butuh penunjuk arah karena aku pernah ke Kerajaan Karasuno dua kali. Aku juga tidak butuh penerjemah karena pada dasasrnya Bahasa yang digunakan di Kerajaan Karasuno sama dengan Bahasa yang digunakan di Kerajaan Fukurodani!"_

" _Hmmmmm… 'terbiasa melayani diri sendiri' eh?"_ Kuroo- _san_ menyeringai.

" _Homo, BDSM, hobi bermain dengan diri sendiri. Oya Akaashi kau nakal juga ya,"_ Bokuto- _san_ ikut menyeringai.

Untuk yang puluhan ribu kalinya Akaashi menghela napas panjang.

Untuk yang ribuan kalinya Akaashi memijit pelipisnya.

Tidak bisakah jarak dari Kerajaan Fukurodani menuju Kerajaan Karasuno tiba-tiba berubah menjadi singkat?

.

.

 _ **Souls in Sword**_ belong to **Arleinne Karale**

 **Haikyuu!** belong to **Haruchi Furudate**

The Author **does not take any financial benefits** from this story. This story only exists purely for entertainment

 **An Alternate Universe, possibly out of character, lot of typos** story with **no actual pairing**

 _Read at your own risk_

.

.

Berbeda dengan Kerajaan Fukurodani yang dikelilingi tebing batu di ketiga sisinya dan pantai di sisi lain, Kerajaan Karasuno terletak di daerah perbukitan yang memberikan variasi pada pemandangan alamnya. Di sisi selatan yang berbatasan dengan Republik Nekoma, kau bisa menjumpai gunung tinggi berderet-deret, yang bahkan puncaknya tidak telihat karena tertutup awan. Di sisi utara yang berbatasan dengan Kekaisaran Shiratorizawa kau bisa memandangi gunung-gunung es yang selalu bersalju sepanjang waktu karena adanya perbedaan suhu yang ekstrim. Di sisi timur yang berbatasan dengan Kekaisaran Aoba Johsai terdapat hutan hujan tropis yang lebat, yang konon katanya sekali kau tersesat masuk ke dalam sana maka kau tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluar. Di sisi barat yang merupakan daerah perbatasan dengan Federasi Date Tech terhampar padang rumput yang seolah tidak berujung yang merupakan wilayah netral antara keduanya.

Di setiap sisi perbatasan terdapat gapura yang konon katanya terbuat dari tulang-tulang gagak, yang dibentuk menyerupai dua burung gagak yang saling berhadapan. Paruh keduanya bersentuhan, namun kedua tubuh dan kaki mereka berjauhan membuat pendatang bisa melintasi tugu selamat datang itu dengan tenang.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari kotanya. Semarak pasar pagi menyambut Akaashi. Suara-suara para penjual memanggil pembeli. Umpatan para penjaga yang kalah cerdik dari para pencuri. Tangisan para bayi yang mengikuti ibunda mereka belanja, kesal dan rewel karena dipaksa memulai hari begitu dini.

Akaashi menuntun kudanya melewati kerumunan manusia yang sibuk sendiri. Wangi gula dari makanan manis menggoda hidungnya, membuat perutnya berbunyi. Diselingi bau gurih dan asin sarapan pagi khas Karasuno yang tidak bisa ditemukan di Fukurodani. Samar-samar Akaashi mencium wangi bunga lili, yang mengingatkan Akaashi akan Putri Kerajaan Karasuno yang menyukai bunga perlambangan suci.

Akaashi mendekat ke salah satu penjual bunga, meneliti bunga lili putih yang dipajang dan membeli sebuket, _"Kau tidak pernah membelikan bunga untuk Suzumeda!"_ tuduh Bokuto- _san_.

" _Aku berniat membelikan Suzumeda perhiasan dari sini,"_ satu tangan Akaashi menuntun kudanya, yang lain memegang buket bunga lilinya, _"Perhiasan buatan Karasuno terkenal indah. Mahkota Kerajaan Fukurodani dan pin presiden Nekoma dibuat disini."_

" _Kau benar,"_ Kuroo- _san_ melemparkan ingatannya tentang pin berukuran sedang yang terbuat dari emas dan berhiaskan permata berwarna merah dengan detail rumit yang menyerupai kucing yang melingkar, _"Tandanya perlindungan. Seorang presiden harus melindungi warganya."_

" _Oya?"_ fokus Bokuto- _san_ tampaknya sudah tidak lagi pada percakapan mereka karena pria itu memaksa Akaashi untuk mengikuti bau manis bercampur masam yang menggelitik hidungnya sedari tadi. Setelah Akaashi mengucapkan terima kasih pada penjual bunga, ia mengikuti kerumunan orang-orang yang membawanya lebih dekat ke area yang hanya menjual makanan, _"Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi! Sebelah kananmu!"_ Bokuto- _san_ berujar.

Di sebelah kanan Akaashi, seorang pedagang menjual buah apel yang ditusuk dengan sebatang bambu. Kalau dilihat lebih dekat, ada lapisan cukup tebal yang melapisi buah berwarna merah itu, _"Apel karamel!"_ Bokuto- _san_ berseru bagaikan anak kecil yang melihat balon di tengah pasar malam, _"Aku sudah berabad-abad tidak makan itu. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya kan? Bagaimana karamelnya meleleh di mulutmu? Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi! Pokoknya kau harus beli!"_

Bokuto- _san_ dan Kuroo- _san_ bisa melihat apa yang Akaashi lihat—itu sebabnya Bokuto- _san_ sering memaksa Akaashi untuk melihat apa yang ingin _ia_ lihat—dan mendengar apa yang Akaashi dengar—biarpun terkadang mereka mendengar lebih banyak dari Akaashi karena seringkali Akaashi terlalu fokus dengan percakapan internal mereka. Keduanya juga bisa mencium aroma yang memasuki hidung Akaashi dan sering mengeluh karena indera penciuman Akaashi tajam. Mereka bisa merasakan apa yang Akaashi sentuh dan makan. Jadi Akaashi langsung paham kalau Bokuto- _san_ ingin Akaashi memakan Apel Karamel itu agar ia bisa merasakan makanan manis itu lagi.

Sejujurnya Akaashi tidak terlalu suka makanan manis karena santapan seperti itu meninggalkan sensasi tidak enak di perutnya. Tapi kalau ia tidak melakukan apa yang Bokuto- _san_ mau, pria itu akan ngambek dan mengaburkan fokus pikiran mereka bertiga dengan amarah. Akaashi menghela napas dan mendekat ke arah penjual apel karamel.

* * *

Akaashi belum pernah bertemu dengan Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Karasuno. Ia pernah mengunjungi Karasuno dua kali, sebagai warga biasa. Ia sudah mendapat banyak pendidikan baru termasuk etika dan hal lain yang bersifat bangsawan jadi ia tahu kalau Pangeran Kageyama berusia satu tahun lebih muda darinya. Tapi dari postur tubuhnya yang bersedekap sambil bersandar pada pintu kayu besar—yang merupakan gerbang Istana Karasuno—membuatnya tampak lebih tua dari Akaashi dan bukan sebaliknya.

Ia mengenakan pakaian rapi dan jubah merah. Ia mengenakan mahkota bulat kecil, dengan detail permata berwarna oranye dan hitam. Tidak ada senyum di wajahnya, dan dari dahinya yang berkerut kesal, Akaashi cukup yakin ia sudah menunggu lama disitu. Seperti Akaashi, di pinggangnya tersampir pedang panjang. Ia diapit dua orang penjaga, yang Akaashi yakin merupakan _bodyguard_ pribadi sang pangeran—Akaashi juga seharusnya punya _bodyguard_ , Ibundanya juga menawarkan hal tersebut namun Akaashi tolak karena ia adalah seorang KESATRIA.

"KAGEYAMA! TAMU KITA SUDAH DATANG!" ujar salah seorang dari _bodyguard_ Kageyama, yang ukuran tubuhnya mengejutkan Akaashi. Akaashi bukan orang yang suka menilai dari fisik, tapi penjaga Kageyama yang ini memiliki tubuh yang terbilang pendek. Bahkan sang pangeran tubuhnya jauh lebih tinggi. Rambut cokelatnya berdiri, ada helaian berwarna pirang di bagian depan rambutnya. Manik cokelatnya yang besar mengingatkan Akaashi pada bayi burung hantu, bersinar penuh semangat.

"AKHIRNYA KAU DATANG JUGA!" penjaga sang pangeran yang lain adalah pria botak dengan mata melotot dan mulut yang selalu tersenyum sinis, "DASAR BOCAH KERAJAAN TETANGGA! DARIMANA SAJA KAU, HAH?" tingkat kekasaran kalimatnya lebih tinggi dibandingkan dengan Kuroo- _san_.

"BRO!" _bodyguard_ pribadi sang pangeran yang pendek berteriak ke arah _bodyguard_ yang botak, "Jangan begitu! Mungkin dia tersasar," ternyata penjaga pribadi Pangeran Kageyama yang pendek bisa berbicara dalam volume yang normal.

"Biar aku tangani dari sini," Pangeran Kageyama membuka mulut untuk pertama kalinya. Dahinya berkedut tidak senang, membuat alisnya berkerut dan matanya menyipit tidak suka, "Kalian bisa pergi," ia memerintah dengan tenang dan kalem, kontras dengan ekspresi wajahnya.

Akaashi melepaskan kekang sang kuda yang ia pegang dari tadi dan membiarkan kuda hitamnya dibawa pergi oleh kedua _bodyguard_ sang pangeran, "Aku tidak bermaksud terlambat," Akaashi memulai, "Di pasar pagi sangat ramai jadi agak sulit melintas."

"Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan kata-kata senior bodoh itu," Pangeran Kageyama berdiri tegak, menoleh singkat ke arah kedua penjaganya yang bercanda sambil menuntun kuda Akaashi, "Maafkan mereka. Mereka tidak sopan. Dengan mulut seperti itu mereka bisa memicu perang. Perang adalah hal terakhir yang dibutuhkan Karasuno," Akaashi menoleh ketika mendengar Sang Pangeran menghela napas panjang.

Sepertinya Karasuno sedang ada masalah, "Kau benar," Akaashi mengangguk menyetujui, "Perang adalah hal terakhir yang dibutuhkan oleh bumi ini."

" _Oya?"_ Bokuto- _san_ menaikkan sebelah alisnya, _"Jangan sok keren begitu, Akaashi. Kuroo disini yang paling keren kau ingat?"_

" _Tidak juga,"_ Kuroo- _san_ duduk bersila, _"Kau juga keren kok, Bro!"_

Akaashi mengabaikan keduanya, "Ayahanda sedang ada di ruang singgasana. Ia sedang mendengarkan keluhan dari warga disana. Aku diperintahkan membawa Anda langsung kesana, Pangeran Akaashi," tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Akaashi, pemuda itu langsung berjalan di depan Akaashi. Tidak melihat pilihan lain, Akaashi mengikuti.

Istana Karasuno dibangun di dalam benteng batu tinggi. Untuk sampai ke dalam, kau hanya bisa melalui satu jembatan dan masuk melalui pintu gerbang kayu karena benteng dikelilingi oleh sungai yang konon katanya dihuni oleh duyung air tawar. Di balik tembok batu, Istana Karasuno bagaikan dibuat dari kaca, karena temboknya dilapisi oleh permata bening yang memantulkan cahaya matahari. Akaashi tersenyum mengapresiasi keindahan struktur yang menyapa kedua matanya. Ia dan Pangeran Kageyama melintasi taman bunga beraneka warna, yang tampak hidup, karena aroma-aroma yang menyapa Akaashi seolah sedang bercerita. Kupu-kupu menari, lebah-lebah berkerumun, burung-burung berkicau dari tempat yang tidak bisa Akaashi lihat.

Semuanya tampak indah namun asing secara bersamaan.

Mereka menaiki tangga, yang juga dilapisi permata dan karpet merah. Pangeran Karasuno itu langsung membawanya ke ruang singgasanya. Sekilas, ia melihat antrian warga yang ingin bertemu dan berdiskusi dengan raja mereka. Akaashi sedikit merasa bersalah karena ia memotong barisan, "Tunggu disini," Pangeran Kageyama masuk lebih dulu ke dalam ruang singgasana.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, ia mendengar namanya dipanggil, "Menyambut Pangeran Akaashi dari Kerajaan Fukurodani," pintu dibuka dan Akaashi melangkah ke dalam ruangan yang luas itu.

Kalau boleh jujur, ruang singgasana Istana Karasuno lebih indah dibandingkan dengan milik Fukurodani. Disini semuanya berwarna, meskipun lantainya dilapisi kristal bening seperti dinding luarnya. Temboknya terbuat dari batu kali yang kokoh, berhiaskan lukisan dan panjang dinding di segala sisi. Jendelanya tidak polos namun dihiasi kaca bening yang bisa membuka dan menutup sesuka hati sang pemilik. Semerbak wangi bunga-bunga kembali menyapa indera Akaashi, karena di berbagai sudut karangan bunga, buket bunga, dan vas berisi bunga berwarna cerah menghiasi ruangan.

Akaashi membungkuk dalam di hadapan Raja Sawamura. Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum kecil. Rambut hitamnya dipotong pendek, tampak rapi, berhiaskan mahkota yang mirip dengan milik Pangeran Kageyama dengan ukuran yang lebih besar. Wajahnya tampak letih, matanya yang tajam dan siaga terlihat kuyu, "Selamat datang, Pangeran Akaashi," ia berdiri dan melangkah turun dari singgasananya, berhadapan dengan Akaashi dan menjabat tangan Akaashi. Akaashi tidak punya pilihan lain selain menggenggam tangan Raja Karasuno itu.

" _Daichi gak banyak berubah ya, Bro!"_ Bokuto- _san_ kembali bersuara setelah lama diam. Kalau dipikir lagi, tadi adalah waktu terlama dimana Bokuto- _san_ dan Kuroo- _san_ diam dan tidak mengganggu Akaashi, _"Masih seperti dulu."_

" _Kau benar, Bro!"_ Kuroo- _san_ melemparkan ingatan ketika Bokuto- _san_ muda dan Raja Sawamura muda berjabat tangan di depan Istana Karasuno. Kuroo- _san_ , yang saat itu merupakan Kesatria berdiri di belakang Raja mereka, _"Sayang sekali dia bukan Kesatria jadi kita tidak bisa bertemu dia disini, Bro!"_ kedunya masih dipenuhi oleh rasa nostalgia yang kental.

Ingatan mereka jelas, mempengaruhi Akaashi. Ia memandang Raja Sawamura dengan sensasi familiaritas yang tinggi, padahal faktanya mereka baru bertemu hari ini, "Selamat atas pengangkatanmu sebagai Kesatria dan sebagai Pangeran. Wah! Bokuto pasti bangga!" tampaknya Bokuto- _san_ dan pria ini berteman cukup dekat.

"Terima kasih," jawab Akaashi singkat. Raja Sawamura memandang Akaashi dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki seolah sedang memastikan dan menilai apakan Akaashi pantas menjadi seorang Kesatria dan Pangeran Kerajaan Fukurodani. Akaashi tidak suka ditatap seperti itu. Ia kemudian teringat akan oleh-olehnya dan menyerahkan buket bunga itu kepada Raja Sawamura, "Aku dengar Putri Yachi menyukai lili putih. Kebetulan tadi aku melewati pasar pagi dan bunga ini terlihat segar. Kuharap Putri Yachi menyukainya."

Ruangan langsung hening. Akaashi bisa merasakan tensi meningkat di dalam sana. Semuanya berubah tegang. Udara terasa sesak dan berat, seolah ada beban di pundak mereka dan Akaashi mengingatkan mereka akan sebuah kesalahan yang seharusnya tidak boleh terucap.

" _Oho?"_ Bokuto- _san_ tersenyum malas-malasan, _"Sepertinya sedang ada masalah."_

" _Tampaknya pelik,"_ walaupun Kuroo- _san_ dan Bokuto- _san_ mengatakannya dengan nada sedih dan mereka berbicara dengan nada penuh simpati dan kecemasan, Akaashi bisa merasakan kalau keduanya penuh semangat dan berpegangan erat pada harapan akan adanya misi.

Pangeran Kageyama, yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping kursi singgasana sang raja, berdeham, "Tentu saja Putri Yachi menyukainya," ia tersenyum kaku.

Seolah sakelarnya ditekan, Raja Sawamura tersenyum lagi. Meskipun kali ini tampak sangat terpaksa, "Kageyama benar," ia memberikan kode pada seseorang di belakang Akaashi dan menerima buket bunga lili Akaashi, "Kurasa bunga ini harus dijaga tetap segar sampai Yachi kembali," mata itu tampak tegang, cemas, was-was, dan sedih disaat yang berbarengan. Akaashi tahu ada yang salah. Sesuatu terjadi pada Putri Yachi.

Ia menunggu buket bunganya diambil oleh seorang pria berambut perak. Raja Sawamura kembali duduk di singgasananya, "Kau boleh tinggal disini selama apapun yang kau mau, Pangeran Akaashi. Aku pun tidak akan melarangmu kalau kau mau berjalan-jalan kemanapun tapi mohon pahami kalau hutan perbatasan adalah daerah terlarang," Raja Sawamura mengangguk ke arah Pangeran Kageyama, "Aku hanya membutuhkanmu untuk hadir di pertemuan besok, membahas tentang hubungan Kerajaan Fukurodani dan Kerajaan Karasuno."

" _Sepertinya sedang ada masalah di Karasuno,"_ Bokuto- _san_ berkata dengan penuh semangat, tapi mencoba menutupinya dengan nada simpati yang berlebihan, yang malah membuat kalimatnya terdengar penuh semangat dan simpatinya terdengar sangat dusta,

" _Daichi tidak terlalu suka minta tolong. Kau harus menawarkan pertolongan lebih dulu,"_ Kuroo- _san_ bahkan tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan antusiasnya. Menurutnya, ikut campur tangan masalah kerajaan tetangga adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan, _"Dan hey! Kau yang dapat pengalamannya kan? Win-win solution!"_

" _Hey, Akaashi! Memangnya kau tega tetanggamu kesulitan dan kau diam saja?"_ Bokuto- _san_ memasukkan jari kelingkingnya ke dalam lubang hidungnya. Ia menatap Akaashi dengan sorot bosan, tampaknya sudah tidak teralu niat pura-pura bersimpati, _"Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau jahat, Akaashi. Aku tidak membesarkanmu menjadi seorang pria jahat."_

Seperti biasa, Akaashi mengabaikan keduanya. Biarpun ia menyusun sebuah rencana setelah mendengar keluhan mereka. Akaashi membungkuk dalam, ia berdiri tegak lagi, "Ibunda menyuruhku menyampai pesan untuk Anda, Raja Sawamura," Akaashi menyusun kata-katanya dengan hati-hati karena Ibundanya tidak memiliki pesan apa-apa untuk Raja Sawamura. Tapi ia—sebagai pangeran pungut—ingin berguna untuk Kerajaannya. Mungkin ia bisa mempererat hubungan antara Kerajaan Karasuno dan Kerajaan Fukurodani, "Aku diperbolehkan membantu Anda melakukan apa saja. Kecuali yang membahayakan Kerajaanku, tentu saja."

Ruangan langsung hening. Pria berambut perak yang masih memegang buket Akaashi—yang Akaashi asumsikan sebagai penasihat Kerajaan Karasuno, dilihat dari posisi berdirinya di dekat sang raja—mendekat ke arah Raja Sawamura. Begitupun dengan Pangeran Kageyama. Ketiganya bersitegang dalam bisikan. Karena jarak yang memisahkan mereka, Akaashi tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka diskusikan.

Sang raja mengangkat tangannya. Kedua orang itu berubah diam. Ekspresi serius tidak meninggalkan wajah Raja Sawamura, membuat Akaashi berdoa semoga apa yang ia lakukan tidak salah, "Memang betul ada yang bisa Anda bantu, Pangeran Akaashi. Mengingat Anda adalah seorang Kesatria dan Anda bukan Putra Mahkota," Raja Sawamura menghela napas panjang, "Tentara kami cukup kuat namun karena kami belum melakukan perjanjian damai dengan beberapa tetangga kami, mereka harus selalu bersiaga di perbatasan. Tidak ada yang bisa aku kirim untuk menyelamatkan Putriku karena Kageyama yang merupakan Kesatria Karasuno adalah penerusku dan berdasarkan hukum kuno kerajaan ia tidak diperbolehkan pergi menjalani misi yang berbahaya," Kageyama mendengus sebal.

Jadi intuisi Akaashi benar soal Putri Yachi. Terjadi sesuatu dengan gadis muda berambut pirang itu, "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin mengirimkanmu menjalani misi penyelamatan," Raja Sawamura mengambil napas dalam-dalam, "Putri Yachi diculik oleh Kaisar Oikawa."

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Curhatan Arleinne:**

Update cepat sebagai perayaan 15 review (dan Senin bakalan ada urusan sampai malam huft -_-) Terima kasih banyak untuk yang mampir baca dan memberikan review :3

Balasan review untuk reviewer non-login **Little Syuba:** terima kasih banyak sudah mampir dan memberikan review. Btw, style penulisan saya biasa saja karena si Azu yang punya style penulisan paling bagus diantara kami berdua. Berhubung doi nganggur jadi dia punya banyak waktu belajar kata-kata _fancy_ dan emang biasanya hidup anak kedua itu lebih enak daripada hidup anak pertama /lho #malahcurhat

Jadiiii Akaashi akhirnya sampai di Karasuno. Dan Karasuno mendapatkan masalah heuheuheu. Kaisar Oikawa ganteng dan hot loh(?) _stay tuned_ untuk kemunculan Kaisar Oikawa. Petualangan Akaashi menyelamatkan Putri Yachi dimulai dua chapter lagi, karena chapter depan akan diperkenalkan siapa pendamping misi Akaashi. _Wish me luck_ agar Aru selalu bisa menulis kisah hina Akaashi ini!

Ada yang mau nebak siapa pendamping misi Akaashi? Satu orang yang menebak dengan benar akan Aru buatkan fict sesuai request yang bersangkutan (asal bukan yaoi atau shounen-ai).

Ada saran, kritikan, masukan? Ada keluhan, curhatan, kisah yang ingin diungkapkan? Silakan isi kotak review-nya, Teman-Teman Sekalian. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ berikutnya!


	7. Chapter 7

Berbeda dengan Kerajaannya, di Karasuno seorang Raja merupakan Kepala Pemerintahan dan Kepala Kerajaan. Jadi, Penasihat Raja Kerajaan Karasuno, Sugawara- _sensei_ , hanya berfungsi sebagai penasihat saja. Salah satu dari lima orang yang bisa memberikan pertimbangan sebelum sang raja mengambil keputusan.

Di Kerajaannya, Raja atau Ratu hanyalah Kepala Kerajaan. Posisi Kepala Pemerintahan dipegang oleh Perdana Menteri mereka. Itulah mengapa di Kerajaannya, Bokuto- _san_ yang merupakan Kesatria bisa menjadi seorang Raja. Lagipula, Kerajaan Fukurodani umumnya dipimpin oleh seorang Ratu, karena garis keturunan wanita lah yang akan memegang tahta. Itu sebabnya Akaashi tidak menjadi penerus Ratu Shirofuku. Selain karena ia adalah pangeran pungut, hak kuasa jatuh ke tangan Suzumeda—sekalipun Suzumeda juga bukan anak kandung dari Sang Ratu—karena ia berasal dari garis keturunan wanita setelah Ratu Shirofuku.

Akaashi diundang secara khusus hadir di rapat kali ini karena secara tidak langsung ia menawarkan diri untuk membantu menjemput Putri Yachi pulang ke rumah, _"Kurasa kata menjemput terlalu lembut, hey!"_ Bokuto- _san_ , sekalinya bersemangat, selalu menjadi orang yang mengkritik pilihan Akaashi. Baik tentang pilihan baju Akaashi pagi ini atau menu sarapan yang ia makan atau sepatu atau senjata yang ia bawa bahkan kata-kata Akaashi yang tidak terucap, _"Kita akan merebut kembali Putri Yachi dari tangan Kaisar Oikawa. Kan terdengar lebih epik!"_

" _Kau benar, Bro!"_ Kuroo- _san_ juga tidak mau susah payah menyembunyikan antusiasmenya menyambut misi berbahaya yang mungkin akan mereka emban. Keduanya ikut bersimpati karena rekan mereka ditinggal oleh anak perempuan semata wayangnya, namun mereka lebih senang melihat prospek bisa bergerak—dan menyuruh Akaashi, memerintah Akaashi, **menunjukkan** caranya bertarung pada Akaashi—dan mendapat sebuah petualangan yang menyenangkan. _"Misi penyelamatan Putri Yachi."_

Raja Sawamura berdeham. Semua percakapan bisik-bisik yang menjadi _background_ suara menghilang sejenak. Bahkan Bokuto- _san_ dan Kuroo- _san_ ikut diam dalam pikiran Akaashi, mempersilakan sang kesatria muda itu untuk mendengar apa yang hendak dikatakan oleh teman mereka, "Selamat datang para dewan," ia mengangguk singkat ke arah lima orang yang duduk mengelilingi meja, "Dan Pangeran Akaashi," Akaashi mengangguk sopan. Ia sejujurnya ingin berteriak dan memerintahkan Raja Sawamura untuk tidak perlu berbasa basi dan berbicara langsung ke intinya saja. Sepertinya semangat kedua pendahulu Akaashi mulai bocor dan menular ke diri Akaashi sendiri.

"Seperti yang sudah kita ketahui kalau kita memiliki masalah pelik," pria berambut hitam itu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "Putriku diculik oleh Kaisar Oikawa dan Kesatria terkuat di Kerajaan ini tidak bisa pergi menjalani misi berbahaya karena hukum kerajaan."

Beberapa orang mengangguk. Beberapa orang saling berbisik, "Kemarin Pangeran Akaashi menawarkan solusi," Akaashi mengangguk singkat ketika ia merasakan pandangan Raja Sawamura ke arahnya. Ia memandangi satu per satu Dewan Raja Karasuno di sekeliling tempat duduknya, "Ia menawarkan untuk pergi langsung menjemput Putri Yachi ke Kekaisaran Aoba Johsai."

" _Menyelamatkan Putri Yachi! Duh,"_ Bokuto- _san_ misuh-misuh sendiri, _"Kenapa orang-orang terkesan meremehkan misi ini sih? Mereka tidak tahu sekuat apa Oikawa ya?"_

" _Jelas kalau berhubungan dengan Oikawa kita tidak bisa memakai kata-kata menjemput,"_ Kuroo- _san_ mendukung argumen dari Bokuto- _san_. Akaashi tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengan Kaisar Oikawa, tapi ia tahu kekuatan pria itu. Ia tahu seberapa menakutkan tentara Kekaisaran Aoba Johsai. Dan kalau apa yang dikatakan rumor adalah benar, Kaisar berambut cokelat itu semakin kuat sejak terakhir Akaashi mengikuti perkembangan berita tentangnya.

" _Aku tidak tahu kau pernah bertemu dengan Oikawa,"_ sapuan neutron milik Bokuto- _san_ memenuhi permukaan otak Akaashi. Tapi pemuda itu, dengan caranya sendiri, berhasil melindungi kenangan-kenangannya yang paling gelap. Masa lalunya.

" _Diam kalian,"_ Akaashi berusaha tetap tenang meskipun sekarang ia merasa kalau kedua pendahulunya itu semakin gencar berusaha mengintip ke dalam kenangannya, _"Aku tidak mau melewatkan detail yang dibahas di rapat ini."_

Bisik-bisik di luar kepala Akaashi makin heboh. Suara mereka tidak lagi sepelan bayu kini, seiring dengan meningkatnya kegairahan dan kecemasan di dalam ruangan. Namun begitu Raja Sawamura memukul meja kayunya, ruangan kembali hening, "Bagaimana dengan izin dari Kerajaan Fukurodani sendiri?" salah satu anggota dewan, yang berambut hitam ikal yang mengenakan kacamata bertanya dengan ragu-ragu, "Kau pasti tahu, Pangeran Akaashi, kalau Kerajaanmu dan Karasuno baru membuat perjanjian perdamaian ketika Raja Bokuto yang berkuasa."

" _Wah, kau memang hebat, Bro!"_ Kuroo- _san_ menepuk bahu Bokuto- _san_ yang membusungkan dadanya dengan bangga.

" _Ehe,"_ pria berambut putih-abu-hitam itu menyeringai lebar, _"Tapi aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya tanpa kau, Bro! Kau membantuku membuat semua ini menjadi nyata, Bro!"_

" _Aku bangga padamu, Bro!"_ Kuroo- _san_ memeluk Bokuto- _san_.

" _Aku tidak akan bisa tanpa dirimu, Bro!"_ Bokuto- _san_ balas memeluk Kuroo- _san_.

" _Bro…!"_ mereka berteriak bersamaan sambil berpelukan.

"Tidak masalah karena Ratu Shirofuku menyuruhku menawarkan bantuan kepada kalian," Akaashi mengabaikan kedua pendahulunya yang masih berpelukan sambil mengeluarkan air mata dan mengucapkan 'bro' berkali-kali seolah itu adalah mantra, "Selain menyerang Kerajaanku. Menyelamatkan Putri Yachi tidak berarti menyerang Kerajaanku, jadi kurasa aku bisa membantu."

Raja Sawamura berdeham, "Tuan-tuan," ia kembali memandangi satu per satu dewannya, "Kurasa kalian paham kalau waktu adalah hal esensial untuk menyelamatkan Putriku dan kurasa kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Jadi aku akan langsung melakukan voting. Kalian yang setuju untuk mengirimkan Pangeran Akaashi dalam misi menjemput Putri Yachi harap angkat tangannya."

" _MENYELAMATKAN, DUH!"_ Bokuto- _san_ dan Kuroo- _san_ sudah memisahkan diri. Sementara Bokuto- _san_ ngedumel sendiri, Kuroo- _san_ memperhatikan hasil voting dan menyuruh Akaashi menatap para anggota dewan satu per satu.

Hanya empat yang terangkat. Pria berambut hitam ikal yang mengenakan kacamata tadi tidak mengangkat tangannya, "Suara mayoritas," Raja Sawamura mengangguk, "Pangeran Akaashi, aku membutuhkan Anda untuk memberikan pengumuman resmi di balkon istana nanti siang."

.

.

 _ **Souls in Sword**_ belong to **Arleinne Karale**

 **Haikyuu!** belong to **Haruchi Furudate**

The Author **does not take any financial benefits** from this story. This story only exists purely for entertainment

 **An Alternate Universe, possibly out of character, lot of typos** story with **no actual pairing**

 _Read at your own risk_

.

.

Akaashi mengapresiasi keheningan yang terjadi. Ia memandangi permukaan kolam yang tenang. Cahaya matahari menembus lapisan tipis bak kaca itu, memperlihatkan dibawahnya ikan-ikan saling berkejaran dan berenang bebas. Mungkin menyenangkan menjadi ikan. Ikan tidak memiliki dua suara menyebalkan yang berbicara di dalam kepalanya.

" _Kau keterlaluan,"_ Bokuto- _san_ mengerucutkan bibirnya, _"Aku terluka."_

" _Well, aku tidak keberatan menjadi ikan,"_ Kuroo- _san_ mengangkat bahunya, _"Asal jangan dimakan saja."_

"Pangeran Akaashi," Akaashi menoleh dan mendapati Pangeran Kageyama berjalan santai ke arahnya. Pemuda itu selalu tampak siaga dan awas. Manik biru keabuannya selalu memandang tajam, membuat matanya yang seperti biji almond tampak lebih kecil dari biasanya. Dengan cara dahinya yang selalu berkerut, Akaashi yakin pria itu akan mendapat penuaan dini dengan segera.

"Pangeran Kageyama," Akaashi menunduk singkat.

" _Kenapa sih kau tidak pakai mahkotamu?"_ Bokuto- _san_ memprotes. Akaashi memilih tidak menjawab. Seharusnya dua orang pendahulunya itu tahu kalau mengenakan mahkota hanya mempersulit hidupmu saja, _"Maksudku kau kan pangeran di kerajaan tetangga! Bagaimana kalau orang-orang tidak tahu siapa kau?" Well_ , Akaashi tidak mau banyak orang **tahu** kalau ia adalah seorang pangeran, sejujurnya. Ia masih risih dengan gelar itu. Ia masih tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan orang-orang kepada **Pangeran Akaashi** yang jauh berbeda daripada perlakuan mereka kepada Akaashi.

"Ayah memerintahkanku untuk mengantarmu ke tempat latihan tentara," pemuda berambut gelap itu menerangkan maksud kedatangannya, "Beliau bilang kau dipersilakan membawa berapapun tentara yang kau inginkan."

Akaashi mengikuti Pangeran Kageyama. Mereka berdua menyusuri lorong batu dalam keheningan. Pangeran Kageyama bukan tipe orang yang hobi membuka pembicaraan. Akaashi juga tidak terllau suka membuka mulutnya hanya untuk sekadar berbasa-basi, _"Kau harus mengubah kebiasaanmu itu, tahu. Kau kan pangeran,"_ kalau dihitung, hari ini Bokuto- _san_ sudah 27 kali mengkritik pilihan Akaashi.

" _Bokuto benar,"_ ini sudah yang 23 kali Kuroo- _san_ setuju dengan apapun yang dikatakan oleh Bokuto- _san_ , _"Kelak kau akan beraudiensi mewakili Sang Ratu kan?"_ audiensi adalah sebuah kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Keluarga Kerajaan. Umumnya audiensi adalah bertemu dengan warga kerajaannya, atau menjamu kerajaan lain, atau pergi ke luar negeri. Intinya audiensi adalah pertemuan dengan orang diluar keluarga kerajaan untuk membahas apa saja dan dimana saja. Dalam satu tahun, menurut Suzumeda, keluarga mereka bisa menerima ribuan audiensi. Biasanya audiensi hanya dilakukan oleh Ratu Shirofuku dan Suzumeda. Namun dalam waktu dekat, Akaashi yakin dirinya pasti akan mulai dilibatkan.

"Ada berapa jumlah tentara di Kerajaan Karasuno?" Akaashi bertanya. Mereka berbelok. Kini Akaashi dan Pangeran Kageyama berada dalam bayang-bayang kanopi, sementara dihadapan mereka di lapangan rumput yang luas, puluhan tentara tampak sibuk berlatih sendiri.

Terlambat Akaashi menyadari kalau itu adalah pertanyaan sensitif yang bisa ia ajukan kepada seorang Pangeran dari Kerajaan Tetangga.

" _Sepertinya tidak banyak,"_ Bokuto- _san_ menjawab. Matanya menyipit.

" _Lagipula, siapa yang butuh tentara rendahan?"_ Kuroo- _san_ mengangkat bahunya, _"Akaashi bisa melenyapkan Karasuno kalau ia mau."_

" _Jelas, Bro!"_ Bokuto- _san_ mengkat pedang yang berasal entah darimana, _"Kan ada kita, Bro!"_

" _Itu maksudku, Bro!"_ Akaashi sudah menduganya. Kedua mantan Kesatria itu tidak akan pernah memuji Akaashi tanpa memuji diri mereka sendiri di dalamnya.

"3645 orang, " Pangeran Kageyama menjawab, "Tapi yang ada disini adalah yang paling kuat di batalion," Akaashi mengangguk.

Ia memandang sekilas ke arah pria-pria berotot yang tersebar di hadapannya. Dentingan logam, suara panah yang melesat, gerutuan, dan gumanan mengingatkan Akaashi akan masa-masa pelatihannya sebagai calon Kesatria. Ia tersenyum kecil, Akaashi tidak terlalu tertarik membawa anak buah. Ia sendiri saja cukup. Lagipula, dirinya bernilai 3 orang biarpun 2 orang lainnya hanya bisa muncul selama tujuh menit.

"Apakah aku harus membawa pasukan?" Akaashi bertanya pada Pangeran Kageyama. Sekilas, pemuda yang usianya setahun dibawahnya itu memandangnya keheranan.

"Kurasa terserah Anda, Pangeran Akaashi," dengan cueknya ia mengangkat bahu, "Kalau kau mau membawa pasukan silakan pilih dari sini. Kalau tidak… kurasa tidak masalah," Pangeran Karasuno itu tampak ragu.

"Aku hanya ingin membawa penyembuh," ujar Akaashi.

"Kurasa itu bisa diatur," Akaashi kembali mengikuti langkah Pangeran Kageyama yang membawanya masuk ke dalam istana.

* * *

Balkon istana berhadapan langsung dengan alun-alun kota, dan wilayah terbuka itu sungguh ramai di jejali manusia. Penduduk Karasuno tampaknya selalu antusias ketika Raja mereka mengumpulkan warganya untuk memberi pengumuman. Tapi dari sorot putus asa beberapa orang dan dari raut kecemasa para pria dewasa, Akaashi hampir yakin kalau mereka semua sudah tahu putri mahkota mereka diculik oleh Kaisar Tetangga.

Akaashi berdiri di sisi Raja Sawamura, tidak jauh dari tempatnya ada Sugawara- _sensei_. Pangeran Kageyama yang seharian menemaninya dan mengikutinya seperti anak gagak berdiri di sisi lain ayahnya. Keduanya tampak agung ketika mengenakan jubah kebesaran Kerajaan Karasuno, jubah berwarna merah darah dengan bulu hitam di kerah dan di bagian bawah. Keduanya juga mengenakan mahkota dengan batu sewarna matahari yang tidak bisa Akaashi identifikasi apa jenisnya—dan Kuroo- _san_ tidak mau memberi tahu apa nama batunya.

Semua mmebungkuk ketika Raja Sawamura dan Pangeran Kageyama mengangkat tangan mereka, "Seperti yang kalian tahu, Wargaku, putriku tersayang di culik oleh Kaisar Oikawa," hening. Seolah bahkan manusia yang berdiri di bawah Akaashi tidak bernapas sama sekali, "Hari ini, Pangeran Kerajaan Fukurodani berkunjung ke Kerajaan Kita. Beliau pun memberikan saran dan masukan untuk menjemput kembali Putri Yachi."

Seperti yang Akaashi duga, kerumunan berubah ramai. Seperti yang Akaashi duga juga, Kuroo- _san_ dan Bokuto- _san_ kembali misuh-misuh ketika Raja Sawamura menyebut kata 'menjemput', _"Menyelamatkan, astaga!"_ Bokuto- _san_ menendang kerikil yang tiba-tiba muncul.

" _Sabar, Bro!"_ tapi ekspresi Kuroo- _san_ menggelap sama seperti Bokuto- _san_. Nampaknya kalau sekali lagi Raja Sawamura menyebut kata 'menjemput' keduanya akan meledak. Akaashi sejujurnya tidak mau bertanggung jawab kalau keduanya meledak karena kesabaran mereka sudah sangat tipis. Tapi kalau mereka sampai marah-marah, mereka akan menyalurkannya melalui Akaashi.

"Pangeran Akaashi akan memulai petualangannya besok pagi," Raja Sawamura menjelaskan rencana Akaashi kepada warganya. Sejujurnya Akaashi tidak terlalu setuju dengan cara Raja Sawamura. Ia berencana membeberkan waktu keberangkatan Akaashi dan dengan siapa Akaashi pergi. Bagaimana kalau diantara warga Karasuno ada seorang pengkhianat? Jelas Kaisar Oikawa tidak bisa menculik Putri Yachi tanpa informasi dari dalam kan? Tidak mungkin mereka kebetulan saja bertemu lalu Kaisar Oikawa membawa pulang Putri Yachi ke istananya sebagai oleh-oleh.

" _Daichi memang suka begitu,"_ Kuroo- _san_ menghela napas. Sepertinya, diantara Kuroo- _san_ dan Bokuto- _san_ , Kuroo- _san_ lah yang lebih banyak mengenal orang-orang. Atau mungkin karena Kuroo- _san_ lebih peka saja makanya ia lebih mudah memahami orang.

" _Apa pula memulai petualangan?"_ Bokuro- _san_ semakin geram, _"Memangnya kita kelihatannya mau jalan-jalan?"_ perlukah Akaashi mengingatkan kalau kedua pendahulunya itu yang begitu menginginkan 'misi' agar mereka bisa 'jalan-jalan'?

" _Itu beda,"_ Kuroo- _san_ menyeringai lebar, _"Oikawa berbahaya,"_ ia membayangkan seorang lelaki yang berambut cokelat. Dengan mata cokelat menawan dan senyum sempurna.

" _Oya?"_ fokus Bokuto- _san_ teralihkan, _"Kau pernah bertemu Oikawa?"_

Akaashi tahu kapan Kuroo- _san_ bertemu dengan Kaisar Oikawa, "Dalam petualangannya, Pangeran Akaashi akan ditemani oleh salah seorang penyembuh kerajaan, Master Tsukishima."

" _Jadi cuma aku disini yang sebetulnya tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengan Kaisar Oikawa?"_ Bokuto- _san_ merenungi nasibnya, duduk di pojokan sambil memeluk lututnya. Serbuan rasa simpati langsung menguasai emosi Akaashi. Kuroo- _san_ yang peka mendekati Bokuto- _san_ dan memeluk pria yang sedang pundung itu dari belakang.

" _Yang penting kita bertemu kan, Bro?"_ Kuroo- _san_ menepuk bahu Bokuto- _san_ , _"Yang lainnya tidak usah dipikrkan, Bro!"_ padahal Akaashi pikir Bokuto- _san_ juga pernah bertemu dengan Kaisar Oikawa dari caranya berkali-kali berkata bahwa pria itu berbahaya.

Bisik-bisik semakin keras di bawah. Fokus Akaashi teralihkan.

Omong-omong soal rekan seperjalanannya, Akaashi belum bertemu dengan Master Tsukishima. Ketika ia dan Pangeran Kageyama pergi ke ruang penyembuhan, mereka hanya bertemu dengan Master Asahi yang tampak sibuk meracik sesuatu. Tanpa berpaling dari buku tebal dan rempah-rempah di hadapannya, ia bilang besok Akaashi akan ditemani oleh Master Tsukishima.

" _Mungkin Master Tsukishima itu penyembuh yang sudah tua renta,"_ Bokuto- _san_ merenung. _Emo mode_ nya sesingkat hujan di musim panas.

" _Kurasa tidak. Kalau ia tua renta ia tidak akan disuruh ikut Akaashi, Bro,"_ Kuroo- _san_ menyanggah.

Semuanya menoleh ke arah Akaashi. Akaashi memandangi mereka kebingungan. Ekor mata Pangeran Kageyama tertuju ke arah warganya. Raja Sawamura mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah alun-alun, "Katakan sesuatu," Sugawara- _sensei_ berbisik pelan. Jadi sepertinya mereka ingin Akaashi berkata sesuatu.

" _Lihat ulah kalian,"_ Akaashi mengehela napas. Ia selalu tidak mendengarkan sekitarnya ketika Bokuto- _san_ dan Kuroo- _san_ berbicara di dalam kepalanya.

" _Hey, hey, hey! Jangan tumpahkan kesalahanmu kepada kami dong!"_ Bokuto- _san_ kembali misuh-misuh. Hari ini pria itu sudah misuh-misuh semanyak 16 kali. Kepala Akaashi sakit.

"Mohon doanya," Akaashi berujar dengan singkat, "Aku akan membawa Putri kalian kembali."

Semua orang bertepuk tangan. Samar-samar Akaashi bisa mendengar jeritan para gadis, _"Well, lihat siapa yang punya fans,"_ Kuroo- _san_ menaikkan alisnya. Seringainya lebar.

* * *

"Kei Tsukishima," pria berambut pirang yang mengenakan kacamata itu mengenakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna hitam dan celana panjang hitam. Sepatu bot yang berwarna hitam membuat Akaashi hampir yakin kalau warna favorit pemuda itu adalah hitam. Mungkin tidak lama lagi ia akan mengecat rambut pirangnya menjadi hitam karena bingkai kacamatanya juga hitam.

"Keiji Akaashi," mereka berjabat tangan. Singkat dan kuat. Master Tsukishima terlihat terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang penyembuh kerajaan. Menurut perkiraan Akaashi, ia seharusnya seumuran dengan Pangeran Kageyama, yang berarti usianya setahun lebih muda dari Akaashi. Di Kerajaannya, untuk menjadi seorang master penyembuh, kau harus berlatih selama 10 tahu dibawah bimbingan Penyembuh Kerajaan. Mungkin Karasuno memiliki aturan yang berbeda.

Tiba-tiba Akaashi merasa tangannya gatal ingin meninju Master Tsukishima, _"Aku tidak suka wajah soknya,"_ Kuroo- _san_ mendecih sebal. Untuk pertama kalinya—semenjak ia mendengar kedua mantan kesatri itu di dalam kepalanya—Kuroo- _san_ menyatakan rasa tidak sukanya pada seseorang, _"Heh! Seolah-olah ia bisa bertahan hidup di hutan saja."_

Akaashi berharap dalam hati semuga pemuda berambut pirang itu bisa bertahan hidup dalam hutan dan cukup kuat untuk ada di sisinya sampai misi selesai. Kalau Master Tsukishima meninggal dunia di tengah jalan, apa fungsinya Akaashi meminta seorang penyembuh untuk menemaninya? "Kau cukup muda untuk menjadi seorang Master Penyembuh."

Ia mengangkat bahunya, cuek. Pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan Akaashi, ke arah gerbang istana, "Kurasa aku hebat dalam pekerjaanku," ia berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Akaashi, "Aku harus pergi ke pasar untuk membeli bahan. Persiapan untuk besok."

Akaashi tidak mendengar adanya ajakan dalam kalimatnya. Tapi Akaashi juga membutuhkan beberapa bahan untuk membuat sedikit ramuan dan racun yang ia tahu. Maka ia pun berjalan mengikuti pria itu, "Kau pun terlihat cukup muda untuk menjadi seorang Kesatria," Master Tsukishima berkomentar ketika langkah mereka sudah sejajar.

"Aku hebat dalam pekerjaanku," Akaashi menjawab singkat.

Di dalam kepala Akaashi, Bokuto- _san_ dan Kuroo- _san_ misuh-misuh sendiri. Mereka melempar bantal, guling, sofa, meja, kursi ke arah Akaashi. Berbagai gambar furniture termasuk lemari dan _kitchen_ _set_ berterbangan di kepala Akaashi, _"BERHENTI SOK KEREN GITU! JIJIK TAHU GAAAAAAAAAAAK?"_ Bokuto- _san_ berteriak dalam volume yang membuat telinga Akaashi berdenging.

" _Kau tidak boleh lebih keren dari kedua pendahulumu, Akaashi,"_ Kuroo- _san_ , berbeda dengan Bokuro- _san_ , mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan suaranya yang dalam dan bernada rendah. Tatapan matanya tajam. Mengancam, _"Kau tidak mau jiwamu terhisap ke pedang dalam waktu dekat kan?"_

Akaashi jadi bertanya-tanya apakah kedua makhluk itu bisa membunuhnya. Tapi mengingat intensitas kebencian mereka akan kekerenan Akaashi dan kekuatan mereka semasa menjadi Kesatria dulu, Akaashi rasa kedua orang itu bisa membunuhnya kapan saja, _"Benar, hey! Makanya jaga sikap, Akaashi!"_ Bokuto- _san_ mengacungkan pisau dapur ke arah Akaashi.

Akaashi memijat pelipisnya, "Pangeran Kageyama," kata itu mengandung intensitas kebencian yang tinggi, membuat Akaashi dan dua orang penghuni kepalanya kaget dan terdiam, "Bilang kau sering memijat pelipismu. Dia menyuruhku mengecek kalau ada yang salah," tapi ketika Akaashi meneliti wajahnya, tidak ada apa-apa disana. Master Tsukishima tampak tenang seperti biasanya. Tidak ada kebencian tertera di dalam manik gelap yang berbingkai kaca bening itu. Mungkin nada bicaranya tadi hanya bayangan Akaashi saja?

"Aku baik-baik saja," perhatian Akaashi teralihkan pada toko makanan. Mereka menjual dendeng daging, sebuah makanan yang akan tahan lama. Dan jelas sebuah komponen yang krusial dalam setiap petualangan. Akaashi mendekat ke arah penjual dan langsung membeli apa yang ia butuhkan.

" _Hey, Akaashi,"_ untuk yang puluhan kalinya Bokuto- _san_ siap memberikan kritik pada Akaashi. Semoga saja kali ini kritiknya membangun, _"Harusnya kau bisa menawar dendengnya, hey!"_

" _Bokuto benar,"_ tampaknya di mata Kuroo- _san_ , Bokuto- _san_ hanya sedikit sekali melakukan kesalahan, _"Harganya mahal untuk sepotong dendeng."_

"Kau bisa menawar belanjaanmu," Akaashi tidak percaya ternyata Master Tsukishima juga sependapat dengan kedua pendahulunya, "Disini kau bisa menawar barang yang kau beli."

Akaashi mengangguk singkat. Langkah Master Tsukishima membawa mereka mendekat ke arah toko herbal, yang menjual macam-macam dedaunan dan kristal-kristal serta cairan berbagai warna dalam vial kaca. Master Tsukishima segera saja melupakan Akaashi dan tenggelam dalam dunianya, menawar harga sebuah tanaman, mencium bau cairan berwarna keunguan, mengecek dedaunan kering yang ada dalam bungkusan. Segala hal yang selalu ia kerjakan tampaknya membuatnya nyaman dan ia lupa kalau ada Akaashi disana.

Akaashi membeli beberapa ramuan yang ia kenal dari warna dan baunya. Ia pun membeli beberapa tanaman yang ia tahu bagaimana cara mengolahnya untuk menjadikan obat pertolongan pertama atau racun yang akan berguna. Akaashi sedang melihat beragam kristal yang namanya tidak absen disebutkan oleh Kuroo- _san_ biarpun batu itu tampak asing dimata Akaashi dan Bokuto- _san_ , ketika ekor matanya menangkap seseorang yang bergerak.

Akaashi menarik pedangnya. Leher seorang pria berambut jingga nyaris terpenggal dan nyawanya nyaris melayang kalau saja Akaashi bukan seorang Kesatria yang hebat, "Ah," seorang pemuda pendek menatap Akaashi dengan sorot hazelnya yang… mengintimidasi. Anehnya, ia tidak ketakutan melihat Akaashi. Atau pedang Akaashi. Padahal Akaashi hampir 100% yakin seluruh warga Karasuno mengenalnya sekarang setelah pengumuman Raja Sawamura tadi siang.

Berlawanan dengan ketakutan, pemuda berambut oranye cerah itu menatap Akaashi dengan penuh semangat. Sorot matanya memancarkan kekaguman. Kakinya yang bergerak gelisah membuat Akaashi bertanya-tanya apakah pemuda pendek dihadapannya itu ketakutan atau kelewat tidak bisa diam, "Selamat sore, Pangeran Akaashi," Akaashi menyimpan kembali pedangnya di dalam sarungnya. Pemuda itu membungkuk dalam, "Aku mau ikut misimu besok. Tolong beritahu aku titik pertemuannya."

"Memangnya kau bisa—"

"Lain kali, pikir dulu sebelum ngomong, Pendek," pertanyaan Akaashi bahkan belum sempat terucap. Master Tsukishima keburu memotongnya. Sepertinya ia sudah selesai berbelanja karena kedua tangannya kini memegang kantung kertas berwarna cokelat. Dedaunan menyembul dari bagian atasnya.

Wajah pemuda pendek itu memerah. Dilihat dari interaksi mereka, tampaknya Master Tsukishima dan pemuda berambut jingga ini memiliki hubungan yang cukup dekat. Master Tsukishima pun tampak lebih santai ketika berbicara dengannya, "Kau tahu misi yang akan kami jalani besok berbahaya?" Akaashi bertanya. Pria muda itu mengangguk penuh semangat. Matanya berbinar. Senyumnya lebar. Akaashi membayangkan ada kilata-kilatan _sparkle_ di sekeliling matanya.

"Kau tidak akan membutuhkan orang seperti si Pendek ini, Pangeran Akaashi," Master Tsukishima melangkah lebih dulu. Dengan santainya melewati pemuda yang daritadi dipanggil pendek olehnya itu.

"Hey, Tsukishima! Jangan begitu dong!" Akaashi kembali terlupakan karena pemuda itu mengikuti Master Tsukishima dengan langkah yang panjang-panjang, "Kau kan bisa memujiku di depan Pangeran Akaashi agar aku bisa ikut misi."

Master Tsukishima tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya berpaling sebentar, menatap ke arah teman pendeknya. Sorot matanya tajam dan mematikan. Dahinya berkerut tidak senang dan bibirnya cemberut tidak suka, "Apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari Alchemist gagal macam kau?"

"JAHATNYA!" teriakan si pendek membuat orang-orang menoleh ke arah mereka. master Tsukishima terus saja jalan sekalipun rekan berambut jingganya berhenti dan mengepalkan tangannya. Tampaknya kesal. Akaashi menanti dengan sabar.

" _Seorang Alchemist, hey!"_ Bokuto- _san_ berteriak dengan penuh semangat. Sebelum menjadi salah satu calon Kesatria, Bokuto- _san_ berasal dari keluarga yang memiliki sejarah panjang terkait dengan Alchemist di Kerajaan Fukurodani.

" _Si Pirang Sok bilang dia Alchemist gagal,"_ Kuroo- _san_ mengangkat bahunya.

Akaashi melangkah ke arah pemuda berambut oranye yang masih berdiri di tengah jalan. Akaashi menepuk bahunya, "Kau bisa apa?" Akaashi menatap kedua manik cokelat yang penuh determinasi itu, "Apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membantuku dan Master Tsukishima?"

Ia mendengus begitu mendengar nama Tsukishima disebut, "Aku tidak akan membantu si Sombong itu," ia menjawab dengan kekesalan yang begitu kentara. Nada bicaranya yang tinggi dan cepat, dahinya yang berkerut, alisnya yang berkedut, "Tapi aku bisa melindungi Anda, Pangeran Akaashi," Akaashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ketika ia berbicara dengan dan tentang Akaashi, sikapnya berubah tenang. Nyaris damai padahal Akaashi sudah melihat sisi lain dirinya yang meledak-ledak.

"Aku bukan Alchemist terhebat di Karasuno, tapi aku tidak memerlukan permata mahal untuk mempraktekkan sihirku," Akaashi memandangnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Seorang Alchemist umumnya adalah orang kaya, seorang saudagar atau pedagang. Seorang Alchemist menggunakan batu-batuan sebagai media untuk menyalurkan sihir mereka. Semakin berharga batu yang digunakan maka akan semakin kuat sihirnya.

" _Tapi kekuatan seorang Alchemist tidak hanya dinilai dari batu apa yang ia gunakan, hey,"_ entah mengapa Bokuto- _san_ sangat membela bocah ini, _"Aku pernah bertemu Alchemist macam Chibi-chan ini. Hanya dengan menggunakan batu kerikil dan batu bata ia bisa membuat benteng!"_

" _Kurasa si Chibi-chan belum sehebat itu,"_ Kuroo- _san_ mengangkat bahunya. Ia tidak terlalu peduli sejujurnya. Sedari tadi ia hanya ingin mengusir 'Si Pirang Sok' dari misi ini tapi belum menemukan caranya, _"Tapi kalau Chibi-chan bisa membuat pelindung dari batu itu akan sangat berguna untuk melawan naga."_

" _Memangnya kita akan bertemu naga?"_ Bokuto- _san_ bertanya. Bukannya Akaashi sombong, hanya saja terkadang Akaashi merasa lebih mengetahui tentang dunia daripada Bokuto- _san_ yang seorang Raja dan jelas lebih tua.

" _Si Oikawa memiliki peliharaan naga,"_ Kuroo- _san_ menerangkan, _"Lagipula tidak hanya perbatasan kita saja yang dilindungi oleh naga."_

Mulut Bokuto- _san_ membulat membentuk huruf 'o' sempurna. Sementara mereka melakukan hal-hal konyol seperti biasa, Akaashi harus memutuskan apakah ia akan membawa pemuda ini besok atau tidak. Akaashi melihat determinasi di wajahnya. Kuroo- _san_ bilang ia akan berguna nantinya. Bokuto- _san_ hanya senang menemukan Alchemist lain, tapi cenderung setuju untuk mengajaknya pergi misi.

Ada sesuatu. Ada alasan lain dibalik keinginannya untuk ikut misi bersama Akaashi. Tapi Akaashi belum tahu apa. Melihat tingkahnya saat bersama Master Tsukishima jelas pemuda ini tidak menyukai partner Akaashi itu, "Kutunggu kau di depan pintu benteng besok pagi."

Akaashi mengejar Master Tsukishima yang tampaknya belanja lebih banyak barang ketika Akaashi sedang berdialog dengan temannya yang pendek itu. Pemuda berambut pirang itu kini membawa gerobak kecil yang berisi kantung kertas cokelat yang ia seret dengan santai, "Tolong bilang kau tidak mengajaknya misi."

"Aku mengajaknya," Akaashi menjawab singkat. Ia mengintip kantung belanjaan Master Tsukishima. Selain tanaman dan vial ramuan, Master Tsukishima juga membeli acar dan makanan tahan lama lainnya. Ia juga membeli barang-barang aneh yang Akaashi duga sebagai bahan ramuan misalnya saja cakar ayam, insang ikan, sayap kelelawar, dan bagian tubuh hewan lain yang tidak bisa Akaashi identifikasi.

Sejujurnya Akaashi terkejut ketika pria berambut pirang itu malah menghela napas panjang. Ia pikir Master Tuskishima akan mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya melihat seberapa bencinya pemuda itu pada rekan baru mereka, "Namanya Shouyou Hinata," Akaashi makin terkejut ketika ia malah menceritakan tentang pemuda berambut jingga itu, "Ia bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya. Ia Alchemist yang salah jurusan."

Keduanya berhenti ketika mendapati Pangeran Kageyama menunggu di depan gerbang kastil, "Hinata ya? Dia payah," Master Tsukishima melenggang masuk. Bahkan tidak memberikan hormat pada Pangerannya, "55% tidak berguna 45% kemampuannya cukup berguna, biarpun berisiknya bukan main. Apakah ia mengganggu Anda, Pangeran Akaashi?"

"Tidak," Akaashi menggeleng singat, "Ia akan menemaniku dan Master Tsukishima pergi misi besok."

"Si Bodoh!" Akaashi jadi ingin menyimpulkan kalau semua orang di Karasuno hobi menghina Hinata dengan panggilan Bodoh atau Pendek. Pangeran Kageyama menghela napas dan menguasai dirinya lagi, "Aku sudah menduga ia akan melakukan itu," dan tampaknya semua orang sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan aneh yang tidak bisa di duga dari Shouyou Hinata ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Curhatan Arleinne:**

Selamat datang di chapter terpanjang sejauh ini~

Tadinya ketemuan sama Tsukki dan Hinata mau dipisah aja. Tapi kalo dipisah nanti jadi pendek dan Tekoteko-san nanti gak puas(?) /apa

Rada PR sebenernya nulis nama Master Tsukishima. Rasanya mau nulis Master Tsukki aja, tapi Akaashi yang sopan pasti manggil nama Tsukishima dengan lengkap plus gelarnya :"(

Kepala pemerintahan dan kepala kerajaan dipisah, semacam mengikuti kepala negara dan kepala pemerintah (silakan cek buku PKN kalian). Kalo gak salah, di negara yang bentuk pemerintahannya parlemen, kepala negara adalah presiden sementara kepala pemerintahannya perdana menteri. Kalau di negara yang bentuk pemerintahannya presidensial, kepala negara dan kepala pemerintahannya adalah presiden. Mohon koreksi kalau ada yang salah ya, Gaes :"D

Nah, dengan konsep itu makanya ada Kerajaan yang Raja-Ratunya hanya sebagai 'kepala negara' macam Fukurodani dan ada kerajaan yang Raja-Ratunya merupakan 'kepala negara' dan 'kepala pemerintahan'. Sebenernya kalau mau mudah, Aru ngeplot Fukurodani macam Inggris Raya dimana keluarga kerajaan lebih sebagai 'lambang kerajaan' meskipun mereka punya hak dan kewajiban tertentu. Sementara Karasuno adalah kerajaan tradisional(?) yang semuanya dipimpin sama Raja.

Semakin dekat dengan kemunculan Kaisar Oikawa, _Guys_. Aru pun menantikan kemunculan Kaisar Okawa(?) Mungkin dua atau tiga minggu lagi jadwal update bakalan bergeser sedikit karena rutinitas yang mulai memaksa /orz

Ada saran, kritikan, masukan? Ada keluhan, curhatan, kisah yang ingin diungkapkan? Silakan isi kotak review-nya, Teman-Teman Sekalian. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ berikutnya!

Ah ya, pengumuman fict away(?) akan Aru hubungi via PM :D


	8. Chapter 8

Semalam, Akaashi berdoa pada semua Dewa dan Dewi yang ada, agar kepergiannya esok hari tidak dilepas oleh banyak orang dan mendapat segudang bawaan dari orang-orang yang melepasnya pergi misi. Seperti waktu ia berangkat ke Kerjaan Karasuno beberapa hari yang lalu misalnya, banyak warga Fukurodani yang menyambutnya di depan pintu istana dan membawakan makanan serta minuman untuknya, yang jumlahnya sangat banyak. Padahal Akaashi sendiri sudah sengaja membawa barang-barang yang penting saja agar tidak memberikan beban yang berlebihan pada kudanya. Pada akhirnya, Akaashi menerima makanan dan minuman dari warganya, namun di kota terdekat ia memberikan pada mereka yang membutuhkan. Kuroo- _san_ dan Bokuto- _san_ misuh-misuh soal itu, yang menyebabkan terciptanya permainan konyol yang dimainkan oleh kedua orang itu sampai mereka tiba di Karasuno.

Tapi tampaknya Akaashi kurang spesifik berdoa pada Dewa siapa atau Dewi siapa karena tidak ada satupun dari Dewa dan Dewi yang mengabulkan doa Akaashi.

Ia berjalan keluar benteng menggiring kuda hitamnya, di samping Pangeran Kageyama. Tidak jauh dari sisinya, Master Tsukishima menarik kekang kuda putihnya. Dua orang _bodyguard_ Pangeran Kageyama—Komandan Tanaka dan Komandan Nishinoya—membawa seekor kuda cokelat, yang akan dikendalikan oleh… Tuan Hinata. Baik Master Tsukishima maupun Pangeran Kageyama—yang tampaknya sama-sama tidak menyukai Tuan Hinata—tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan lebih lanjut keputusan Akaashi yang mengajak pemuda berambut jingga itu, maka persiapan untuk sang _alchemist_ muda pun dilakukan oleh pihak Istana.

Ketika pintu kayu tebal di buka, banyak orang berkerumun di ujung lain jembatan batu. Bersorak meriah saat Akaashi dan Pangeran Kageyama melangkah maju, "Seharusnya mereka tidak perlu repot-repot," Akaashi menghela napas dalam. Kuda hitamnya akan bergerak lebih lambat jika ia kelebihan muatan.

" _Well, suruh saja si Chibi-chan atau si Pirang Sok yang membawa barang-barangnya,"_ Bokuto- _san_ menyarankan. Bokuto- _san_ dan Kuroo- _san_ sudah menyetujui panggilan untuk dua antek-antek baru Akaashi. _Chibi-chan_ mengacu pada Tuan Hinata yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan Pirang Sok menujuk Master Tsukishima yang memang ekspresi _default_ wajahnya meneriakkan kata menyebalkan.

" _Itu fungsinya kau membawa orang dalam perjalanan,"_ Kuroo- _san_ , yang sekarang sadar kalau ia sama sekali tidak bisa menyingkirkan Master Tsukishima dari perjalanan mereka, bertekad untuk membuat penyembuh kerajaan itu—dan Akaashi, dalam prosesnya—menderita selama perjalanan hanya agar ia mendapatkan kepuasa pribadi, _"Untuk disuruh-suruh!"_ suara tawanya terdengar mirip setan di film-film pendek yang diputar di gereja setiap perayaan akhir tahun.

"Mereka ingin membantu Anda, Pangeran Akaashi," Pangeran Kageyama menjawab santai. Ia melangkah mendahului Akaashi dan menyapa warga Karasuno yang berkerumun disana. Akaashi berdiri, masih memegang kekang kudanya. Tidak terlalu yakin apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Pangeran Kageyama memberikan senyum tipisnya kepada orang-orang yang berbicara dengannya. Salah satu dari mereka, yang tampak lebih tua dari yang lainnya, mendekat ke arah Pangeran Kageyama. Di belakangnya, ada dua sosok pria yang lebih muda yang menuntun keledai. Sang Keledai menarik gerobak berukuran sedang, dengan kain kanvas melengkung diatasnya yang berfungsi sebagai atap, "Di Karasuno, sebelum seorang Kesatria berangkat menjalani misi penting, para petani akan mengumpulkan hasil panen terbaik mereka untuk dibawa sebagai bekal selama perjalanan," entah sejak kapan Sugawara- _sensei_ ada di dekat Akaashi.

Akaashi mendekati pria tua di hadapan Pangeran Kageyama dan membungkuk dalam, "Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya," ia berujar. Ia harap wajahnya menunjukkan rasa bersyukur yang nyata, "Hadiah kalian tidak akan sia-sia. Aku akan membawa Putri Yachi pulang," beberapa wanita yang mengikuti sang petani menitikkan air mata. Tampaknya Putri Yachi begitu disayang disini.

"Pangeran Akaashi! Pangeran Akaashi!" teriakan keras dari kerumunan membuat Akaashi menoleh dan mencari-cari sumber suaranya. Akaashi mengenali siapa yang berbicara, tapi tidak menemukan sosoknya di lautan manusia.

"Tch! Si Bodoh," Pangeran Kageyama mendecih sebal. Akaashi tidak perlu menoleh ke belakang karena ia tahu Master Tsukishima akan melakukan hal yang sama. Tampaknya Pangeran Kageyama dan Master Tsukishima menjadikan Tuan Hinata sebagai musuh nomor satu mereka, atau penyebab rusaknya _mood_ bagus mereka.

Akaashi sekilas melihat kilauan jingga di tengah para warga yang berkerumun. Namun sebelum Akaashi sempat memanggil Tuan Hinata, Pangeran Kageyama sudah terlebih dahulu menarik kerah bajunya. Dengan entengnya, Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Karasuno itu mengangkat Tuan Hinata dan membawanya menjauh dari kerumunan. Akaashi mohon diri pada sang petani dan mendekat ke arah dua orang itu.

"Jangan macam-macam!" Pangeran Kageyama mengingatkan dengan nada mengancam, "Jangan merepotkan! Jangan sok tahu! Jangan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh-aneh!"

"Apa sih, Bokeyama?" Akaashi, sekali lagi, cukup terkejut mendengar _alchemist_ muda itu tidak memanggil Pangeran Kageyama dengan gelarnya. Bahkan dengan sengaja memelesetkan nama pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan kata-kata yang… menyebalkan, "Memangnya aku anak kecil, hah?"

"Dengan tinggimu kau masih pantas jadi anak sekolah dasar," Pangeran Kageyama berujar dengan dinginnya, "Aku sudah bilang pada Pangeran Akaashi untuk membuangmu ke jurang kalau kau merepotkan."

" _Kurasa perlakukan Pangeran Bokeyama dan Si Pirang Sok terhadap Chibi-chan cukup kasar,"_ sebuah pengakuan mengejutkan dari Bokuto- _san_ mengingat ia sendiri cukup kasar kepada Akaashi, _"Hey, hey, hey! Aku kan hanya bercanda, Akaashi!"_

" _Mungkin mereka sudah dekat. Jadi begitu perlakuannya,"_ Kuroo- _san_ berkomentar singkat.

"Sudah, sudah kalian berdua!" suara menenangkan Sugawara- _sensei_ memasuki gendang telinga Akaashi, membuat fokus Akaashi berubah dari percakapan di dalam kepalanya ke percakapan diluar kepalanya, "Matahari semakin tinggi. Semakin lama kalian berdebat, semakin Putri Yachi ketakutan disana kan?"

.

.

 _ **Souls in Sword**_ belong to **Arleinne Karale**

 **Haikyuu!** belong to **Haruchi Furudate**

The Author **does not take any financial benefits** from this story. This story only exists purely for entertainment

 **An Alternate Universe, possibly out of character, lot of typos** story with **no actual pairing**

 _Read at your own risk_

.

.

Setelah pamitan dan mengucapkan ratusan terima kasih, mereka bertiga berangkat. Master Tsukishima yang lebih sering menjelajahi hutan perbatasan dan yang paling ahli membaca peta serta sebagai seseorang yang paham bahaya apa yang ada di balik kanopi dan batang-batang sebesar pelukan manusia dewasa itu memacu kudanya dalam kecepatan sedang di depan Pangeran Akaashi. Mereka tidak bisa memacu kuda mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi karena akar-akar tanaman yang malang-melintang diatas tanah mengancam keseimbangan kuda mereka. Bisa jadi kalau mereka terlalu ngebut, kuda mereka tersandung salah satu jalinan akar, atau kepala mereka yang tersangkut kanopi dedaunan.

"Hey, Pangeran Akaashi," sapaan dari Tuan Hinata mengingatkan Akaashi akan Bokuto- _san_. Cara mereka mengeluarkan kata 'hey' cukup mirip biarpun 'hey' milik Bokuto- _san_ lebih menyebalkan.

" _Oya?"_ wajah Bokuto- _san_ meredup. Ia berlari ke arah Kuroo- _san_ yang sudah siap dengan kedua tangan terbuka, menyambut pelukannya, _"Anak kita membenciku."_

" _APA?"_ Kuroo- _san_ masih memeluk Bokuto- _san_ , berusaha menenangkan pria itu dengan cara mengelus punggungnya, _"Aku tidak membesarkanmu untuk jadi kurang ajar kepada orangtua, Anak Muda!"_

" _Aku yang melahirkanmu, Akaashi,"_ Bokuto- _san_ masih nyaman di dalam pelukan Kuroo- _san_ dan memproduksi air mata buaya sambil mengucapkan kata-kata ala naskah drama di tengah isakan tangisnya, _"Aku yang membesarkanmu. Mengapa kau menjadi seperti ini, Anakku? Mengapa?"_

" _Kau tega membuat orangtuamu menangis, Anak Muda? Kau mau kami kutuk menjadi batu, hah?"_ Akaashi bertanya-tanya bagaimana seseorang bisa mengutuk orang lain menjadi batu. Konon, hal itu bisa saja terjadi. Namun mengingat Bokuto- _san_ dan Kuroo- _san_ ada di dalam kepalanya, sepertinya kedua pendahulunya itu tidak akan bisa mengutuknya menjadi batu. Tapi tetap saja, kepalanya sakit karena kelakuan kedua orang itu. Akaashi memijit pelipisnya.

Pangeran Fukurodani itu menghela napas. Ia menyadari tatapan Tuan Hinata dan Master Tsukishima yang terfokus padanya. Akaashi hampir yakin kalau barusan ada sebuah pertanyaan yang terlontar tapi ia tidak mendengarkan karena terlalu sibuk dengan kelakukan eksentrik kedua pendahulunya,

"Apa?" Akaashi balik bertanya.

Master Tsukishima mendengus, "Si Bodoh bertanya bagaimana kau bisa menjadi Pangeran."

Akaashi memilih kata-katanya dengan hati-hati, "Aku membantu menyelamatkan nyawa Ratu Shirofuku. Kemudian beliau memberiku hadiah. Beliau mengangkatku sebagai anak."

"Si Bodoh ingin tahu apakah Ratu Shirofuku masih berniat mengangkan seorang anak lagi," Master Tsukishima kembali berkata.

"TSUKISHIMA!" teriakan Tuan Hinata membuat burung-burung berterbangan, meninggalkan sarang mereka, "Jangan dengarkan Tsukishima, Pangeran Akaashi. Aku tidak akan bertanya hal yang tidak sopan seperti itu!" Tuan Hinata meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, kepalanya menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Sebaiknya kau pegang kekang kudamu," Akaashi lebih cemas kalau kuda Tuan Hinata kehilangan kendali. Tampaknya pemuda itu tidak terlalu mahir berkuda, "Dan jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu, aku tidak tahu. Kurasa Ratu Shirofuku tidak keberatan mengangkatmu sebagai anak kalau kau melakukan sesuatu untuknya atau untuk Suzumeda atau untuk Fukurodani."

Wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga, "Terima kasih atas jawaban Anda, Pangeran Akaashi," Akaashi ingin bertanya mengapa Tuan Hinata menanyakan hal yang tidak biasa seperti itu. ditambah, ia sempat melihat Master Tsukishima melemparkan seringai kecil ke arahnya. Apakah Tuan Hinata ingin menjadi seorang Pangeran? Untuk apa?

" _Kalian kaku banget tahu gak sih?"_ Bokuto- _san_ yang sepertinya sudah bosan berada dalam pelukan Kuroo- _san_ sekarang bermain ayunan dengan Kuroo- _san_ sambil mengupil, _"Seperti batang bambu."_

" _Saran kecil, Pangeran Akaashi,"_ keduanya cekikikan ketika Kuroo- _san_ memanggil Akaashi dengan gelarnya, ditambah nada mengejek yang kental, _"Kalian akan bersama dalam waktu yang cukup lama dan menghadapi lawan yang berbahaya jadi sebaiknya biasakan diri dan dekatkan diri kalian dari sekarang. Kau tidak mau ditusuk dari belakang kan?"_

Ringkikan nyaring dan teriakan dari Tuan Hinata membuat Akaashi kembali dari dalam pikirannya. Ia menarik kekang kuda hitamnya yang meringkik kaget. Akaashi mendapati Tuan Hinata tergeletak di atas tanah, terlempar dari kudanya yang menjauh dari mereka semua. Ia dan Master Tuskishima turun dari kendaraan mereka, "Apa sih? Kau tidak bisa mengendalikan kudamu?" tanya pemuda berkacamata itu kesal.

"Bukan aku kok!" Tuan Hinata mengelak, "Kudaku kaget tahu!"

"Dasar amatir!" Master Tsukishima mendengus. Ia menarik kaki Tuan Hinata yang menendang-menendang, "Letakkan pantatmu di sana! Biar aku cek kakimu!" perintahnya.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu," saat itulah Akaashi melihat sesuatu yang membuat kuda yang dikendarai oleh Tuan Hinata kaget.

Sebuah belati. Dari tetesan cairan berwarna merah pekat, tampaknya senjata itu baru saja digunakan.

Akaashi mendengar suara gemerisik daun, menarik pedang dari sarungnya dan berdiri di depan Tuan Hinata yang sedang diobati oleh Master Tsukishima, "Eh, ada apa Pangeran Akaashi?"

"Diam, Bodoh!" Master Tsukishima berbisik. Ia membungkuk di hadapan Tuan Hinata, sedang berusaha mengobati lukanya. Akaashi memunggungi mereka berdua, memasang kuda-kuda dan menggenggam erat _Night Owl's Heavenly Punishment_ di tangannya. Di dalam kepalanya, Bokuto- _san_ dan Kuroo- _san_ berhenti bercanda dan berubah siaga.

Semak-semak di depannya bergerak. Kuda miliknya dan Master Tsukishima mengikik ketakutan, berdiri berdekatan— _"Aw, lihat! Sepertinya kudamu dan kuda Si Pirang Sok saling jatuh cinta,"_ komentar tidak penting dari Bokuto- _san_ —Akaashi menunggu dengan sabar. Di belakangnya, dua warga Karasuno itu tidak bersuara.

Satu per satu lelaki berotot dan berbadan besar muncul dari balik semak-semak, berjalan santai ke arah mereka bertiga. Ada empat orang totalnya. Kulit mereka kecokelatan gelap— _"Mereka dari selatan!"_ komentar Kuroo- _san_ tidak penting juga, karena Akaashi sudah menduga dari mana mereka berasal—masing-masing menggenggam pentungan kayu besar atau parang dan golok di tangan mereka, "Serahkan harta kalian!" yang satu berkata.

"Atau nyawa kalian," yang lainnya tertawa.

"Harta dan nyawa kalian boleh juga," lainnya berujar membuat yang lain tertawa semakin keras. Suara mereka mengguncangkan tanah, memecah keheningan.

"Ambilkan kerikil!" bisik Tuan Hinata pada Master Tsukishima.

"Siapa kau memerintahku, hah?" Master Tsukishima malah balik menantang. Entah mengapa hubungan mereka yang antagonis mengingatkan akan dirinya sendiri dan dua pendahulunya yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Untuk melindungi Pangeran Akaashi! Cepat! Mumpung mereka masih tertawa," dari ekor matanya Akaashi bisa melihat Master Tsukishima ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum tangannya yang panjang menjangkau kerikil yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari mereka berdua.

" _Apa-apaan maksudnya untuk melindungi Pangeran Akaashi, heh?"_ entah mengapa Bokuto- _san_ merasa terseinggung. Padahal Akaashi biasa saja.

" _Heh, tampaknya Chibi-chan pikir Akaashi tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri,"_ Kuroo- _san_ juga ikut sebal. Entah karena alasan yang tidak Akaashi ketahui atau hanya sebagai rasa solidaritas dengan Bokuto- _san_.

" _Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi!"_ Akaashi tahu apa yang hendak Bokuto- _san_ katakan.

"Habisi mereka," ujar Akaashi berbarengan dengan Bokuto- _san_ di dalam pikirannya. Ia menerjang maju. Ujung tajam _Night Owl's Heavenly Punishment_ yang tampak mengancam, Akaashi arahkan ke dada mereka.

Para bandit itu sudah berhenti tertawa, atau sudah menganggap bahwa lelucon yang di lontarkan oleh rekannya tidak lucu sama sekali. Mereka bersiaga dan bersiap untuk menahan ataupun menyerang Akaashi, sayangnya ada satu yang tampaknya sangat humoris. Karena ketika pedang Akaashi menembus dadanya, pria kekar itu masih tertawa.

"Pangeran Akaashi, awas!" tiba-tiba sebuah dinding batu berdiri di belakang Akaashi. Sesosok pria terlempar jauh ke belakang. Kepalanya tertinggal di atas dinding batu yang berbentuk segitiga itu.

" _Heh, Chibi-chan jago juga,"_ tampaknya dinding batu itu adalah sihir _alchemy_ yang diterapkan oleh Tuan Hinata. Akaashi berpaling, hendak mengucapkan terima kasih…

…untuk mendapati pemuda berambut jingga itu pingsan dalam pelukan Master Tsukishima yang tampak tidak terkesan sama sekali.

Akaashi kembali fokus pada pertarungan di depannya. Tinggal dua lagi, tapi jarak keduanya berjauhan. Nyawa Akaashi dan kedua timnya bisa terancam. Kalau Akaashi menyerang yang satu, yang satunya lagi bisa menyerang Master Tsukishima dan Tuan Hinata yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Habisi saja yang di kiri," suara Master Tsukishima yang tenang memasuki gendang telinga Akaashi, "Aku habisi yang kanan."

Akaashi mengangguk sebelum menerjang maju. Ia menyeret kakinya, berusaha menendang pria berkulit cokelat itu. Lawannya memegang golok dan parang. Akaashi berhasil menepis serangan goloknya, membuat senjata bebrilah tebal itu melayang dan mendarat entah dimana.

Akaashi menendang salah satu kaki sang lawan, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Sebelum Akaashi bisa menghujamkan pisau ke dalam dadanya, parang pria itu terarah ke leher Akaashi membuat Akaashi menjauh. Akaashi mundur, pria itu terjatuh.

Akaashi kembali mengarahkan pedangnya ke organ vital sang bandit. Sayangnya musuhnya kali ini tampaknya sangat mahir menggunakan parang, sebuah instrumen yang umumnya digunakan untuk bertani. Akaashi mencoba sekali lagi. Ia melihat celah ketika lawannya mengangkat tangan untuk menyabet pedangnya.

Akaashi mengarahkan pedangnya ke dada sang bandit. Sebelum dengan gesit bergeser ke samping dan mengubah arah pedangnya. _Night Owl's Heavenly Punishment_ menembus dada bandit itu dari samping. Menusuk jantungnya.

" _Iyuuuuuuuuuh!"_ Bokuto- _san_ selalu menjadi orang yang meminta petualang, meminta pertarungan, meminta tantangan. Tapi pada akhirnya, ketika pedang Akaashi berlumuran darah, pria itu satu-satunya yang merasa jijik. Kuroo- _san_ selalu tampak biasa saja, mungkin karena ia sudah ada di dalam sana lebih lama.

" _Jangan dipikirkan, Bro!"_ Kuroo- _san_ mengacak-acak rambut putih Bokuto- _san_ yang berubah menjadi merah.

" _Huft,"_ wajah Bokuto- _san_ berubah layu, _"Jijik tahu, Bro."_

" _Nanti juga terbiasa,"_ solusi dari Kuroo- _san_ ternyata simpel saja.

Setelah memastikan lawannya sudah meninggalkan dunia ini, Akaashi kembali kepada Master Tsukishima dan Tuan Hinata. Pria tinggi berambut pirang itu sedang mengelap belati kecilnya pada kain yang dikenakan korbannya sementara pemuda berambut jingga itu tidak sadarkan diri.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa bertarung," Akaashi bertanya sambil menggeledah tas yang dikenakan oleh bandit. Ada uang, ada emas. Akaashi menyimpan semuanya.

"Aku tidak tahu seorang Kesatria pun butuh waktu lama untuk membasmi para bandit rendahan," Master Tsukishima mengumpulkan buah-buahan dan biji-bijian yang tercecer di jalanan, yang tampak masih bagus dan bisa diselamatkan. Hadiah pemberian para petani disimpan di kuda Tuan Hinata. Karena kejadian awal tadi, kudanya melemparkan barang bawaannya berikut Tuan Hinata.

" _Cih,"_ Kuroo- _san_ meludah. Sejenak Akaashi merasa jijik karena otaknya diludai oleh Kuroo- _san_ , _"Minta diberi pelajaran anak ini,"_ ia merenggangkan tangan dan kakinya.

" _Hajar, Bro!"_ Bokuto- _san_ entah bagaimana tiba-tiba saja sudah mengenakan pakaian ala _cheerleader_ dengan rok pendek dan kaos yang tidak menutupi dadanya. Sambil memegang pompom ia meloncat-loncak, _"Hajar! Hajar! Hajar, Bro!"_

"Anda baik-baik saja?" Akaashi memijat pelipisnya untuk meredakan pening di kepalnya. Ia baru saja menyadari kalau Master Tsukishima terkadang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Anda' terkadang dengan sebutan 'Kau'. Sebuah trivia remeh tapi berhasil mengalihkan fokus Akaashi dari _cheerleader_ Bokuto- _san_.

Akaashi hendak menjawab namun suara ringkikan kuda mengagetkan keduanya, "Whoah! Ups! Hei, hei, hei!" ditambah suara seorang pemuda yang terdengar ragu dan ketakutan. Akaashi dan Master Tsukishima segera berdiri. Mereka mendekat ke arah sumber suara. Sebatang pohon menjadi cover keduanya ketika sang penyembuh dan sang pangeran mengamati sang pendatang baru.

Kuda cokelat itu sangat mereka kenali. Selain karena warnanya yang lumayan mencolok tapi juga karena dua pengangkut beban tambahan yang ada di punggung sang kuda. Itu kuda yang dikendarai Tuan Hinata sebelum belati berdarah itu dilemparkan ke jalurnya.

Pria yang mengendarai kuda itu bertubuh sangat tinggi. Tangan dan kakinya panjang. Wajahnya berbentuk oval dengan dagu yang tajam. Rambutnya keperakan, kontras dengan cahaya matahari. Matanya yang besar terbuka lebar, terlihat sangat tertarik dan penasaran. Matanya polos, bagaikan seorang anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Akaashi mengacungkan pedangnya ketika ia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Kuda Tuan Hinata mengikik ketakutan—pada detik ini Akaashi menyimpulkan kalau kuda cokelat itu adalah kuda yang penakut—laki-laki yang menunggang kuda itu kaget, hampir melepaskan pegangannya pada tali kekangnya. Ia membuka mulut tapi Akaashi memotongnya sebelum ia berkata apa-apa.

"Turun dari situ," Akaashi mengacungkan pedangnya. Ia berjalan mendekat, tapi perlahan. Kuda Tuan Hinata tampaknya sudah stress berat, "Berlutut di tanah. Kedua tangan di belakang."

" _Wow, Akaashi! Dari segala tempat yang bisa kau jadikan lokasi main BDSM, kau memilih di sini?"_ Bokuto- _san_ terkagum-kagum.

" _Korban BDSM-mu boleh juga,"_ Kuroo- _san_ mengangguk seolah menyetujui pilihan Akaashi—tidak, Akaashi tidak memilih apa-apa dan jelas ia tidak akan melakukan adegan BDSM—dan sepakat dengan Bokuto- _san_.

"Menjauh dari kuda," Akaashi menunjuk sisi kirinya dengan pedang.

Perlahan, pemuda berambut perak itu turun dari kuda cokelat Tuan Hinata. Matanya yang besar tidak meninggalkan wajah Akaashi. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya menyilang di atas kepala. Langkah kakinya lebar. Hanya dengan dua langkah saja ia sudah berada di posisi yang Akaashi inginkan. Ia melipat kedua kakinya dan berlutut di hadapan Akaashi.

"Namamu?" Akaashi tidak perlu repot-repot berusaha sopan. Ia tidak sedang berada dalam istana, "Asalmu?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Master Tsukishima bersandar dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. Satu kakinya ia naikkan sedikit, berpijak pada batang pohon yang besar itu.

Bukannya takut, pria itu malah tersenyum lebar, "Aku Lev Haiba dari Republik Nekoma," Akaashi menutupi rasa terkejutnya dengan baik. Sebenarnya yang terkejut bukan dirinya namun mantan calon presiden Nekoma yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Terkadang reaksi mereka berdua tergambar dalam ekspresi Akaashi kalau emosi yang mereka rasakan terlalu kuat. Tampaknya Kuroo- _san_ begitu rindu pada negerinya, "Yah, aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja. Kebetulan ada kuda. Ya sudah kubawa saja!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Curhatan Arleinne:**

Selamat datang di chapter 8~ yuhuuuu~

Muncul lah si Lev yang imut tapi ukuran badannya gak imut :3

Sempet takut gak sempet update. Tapi untung aja sempet, fyuh.

Maaf update telat sehari, btw :"(

Ada saran, kritikan, masukan? Ada keluhan, curhatan, kisah yang ingin diungkapkan? Silakan isi kotak review-nya, Teman-Teman Sekalian. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ berikutnya!


	9. Chapter 9

"Kau ingin membunuhnya?" Master Tsukishima bertanya. _Night Owl's Heavenly Punishment_ tepat berada di lapisan kulit paling luar yang melindungi aorta di leher Lev Haiba.

" _Kurasa dia bisa berguna, hey! Dia tinggi,"_ Bokuto- _san_ menyarankan. Akaashi merasa dirinya tidak terlalu pendek untuk ukuran seorang lelaki, _"Oh ayolah kau tahu maksudku kan! Lagipula sepertinya dia kuat."_

" _Tangan dan kakinya yang panjang membuatnya terlihat sangat kurus dan lemah,"_ Akaashi jarang membalas percakapan kedua pendahulunya itu. Tapi sepertinya ia harus mulai ambil suara dan menentukan pilihan untuk dirinya sendiri.

" _Ya sudah bunuh saja kalau begitu,"_ Bokuto- _san_ mengangkat bahunya cuek.

" _Bawa saja. Siapa tahu bisa berguna,"_ sama seperti Bokuto- _san_ sewaktu kasus Akaashi kemarin ketika ada pilihan membawa Tuan Hinata atau tidak, Kuroo- _san_ ingin Akaashi membawa Lev Haiba karena ia berasal dari Republik Nekoma.

" _Ya sudah bawa saja kalau begitu,"_ Bokuto- _san_ sibuk mengupil.

"Kau ingin aku membunuhnya?" Akaashi balik bertanya pada Master Tsukishima. Paria itu hanya mengangkat bahunya sebelum kembali ke balik pohon besar. Sepertinya ia memutuskan untuk kembali mengobati atau minimal mencoba menyadarkan Tuan Hinata. Lagi, Akaashi diberikan pilihan untuk membawa seseorang atau meninggalkannya begitu saja, "Kau bisa apa?"

"Kenapa tidak kau bawa saja aku agar kau tahu sendiri seberapa hebatnya aku?" matanya yang bulat dan besar berkilat berbahaya. Akaashi suka semangat dan determinasinya.

.

.

 _ **Souls in Sword**_ belong to **Arleinne Karale**

 **Haikyuu!** belong to **Haruchi Furudate**

The Author **does not take any financial benefits** from this story. This story only exists purely for entertainment

 **An Alternate Universe, possibly out of character, lot of typos** story with **no actual pairing**

 _Read at your own risk_

.

.

Akaashi mulai menyesali keputusannya, "Ternyata ada ya manusia yang tingginya dibawah 170 cm," Akaashi berjalan paling belakang karena ada dua orang mencemaskan yang tampaknya belum mahir menunggang kuda. Master Tsukishima seperti sebelumnya, berjalan di depan mereka, "Kupikir hanya kurcaci dan elf yang memiliki tinggi dibawah 170 cm!"

"Diam kau!" Tuan Hinata menggeliat di belakang Tuan Haiba, membuat kuda mereka mengikik tidak nyaman. Memang sih, kalau dilihat dari posisi Akaashi, Tuan Haiba yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata itu membayangi Tuan Hinata bagaikan mercusuar, "Aku ini masih bertumbuh tahu!"

Bahkan Akaashi bisa mendengar Master Tsukishima mendengus beberapa langkah di depan mereka, "Diam kau, Tsukishima!"

"Kalau begitu kau harus banyak-banyak minum susu!" Tuan Haiba menyarankan, "Kudengar susu kuda enak juga."

"Kurasa dia perlu minum susu naga untuk bertambah tinggi," Master Tsukishima memberi saran. Akaashi bisa membayangkan wajah menyebalkan pemuda berambut pirang itu. Sorot matanya meremehkan, alisnya melengkuk ke atas. Senyumnya terkulum sedikit, tulang pipinya menonjol. Wajah menyebalkan Master Tsukishima sebelas-dua belas dengan wajah menyebalkan Kuroo- _san_.

"Aku tidak perlu susu naga!" Tuan Hinata mengelak. Akaashi menahan senyumnya. Naga adalah hevan ovipar. Mereka tidak memiliki kelenjar susu, "NAGA TIDAK MENGHASILKAN SUSU TAHU!" Tuan Hinata menggeram frustasi begitu menyadari kalau ia sedang di permainkan.

" _Hey, Akaashi! Kenapa kau diam saja?"_ Bokuto- _san_ bertanya. Akaashi diam karena ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, _"Kau bisa ikut mengejek Chibi-chan,"_ Bokuto- _san_ menyarankan. Tapi menurut Akaashi, adalah hal yang tidak sopan kalau ia ikut mengejek Tuan Hinata.

" _Bahkan Si Tiang Gantungan itu lebih dekat dengan Chibi-chan dan Si Pirang Sok dibandingkan kau yang sudah bersama mereka sejak awal,"_ Kuroo- _san_ menyeringai.

"…jadi kau penyembuh?" entah percakapan macam apa yang Akaashi lewatkan karena terlalu fokus dengan percapakan internalnya, "Whoah! Penyembuh di tempatku tua-tua dan keriput semua!" memang benar Republik Nekoma dan Kerajaan Fukurodani memiliki beberapa kesamaan, terutama kurikulum untuk Penyembuh Istana.

"Mungkin saja aku memakai ramuan awet muda," Master Tsukishima menjawab dengan nada datar, tidak tertarik, "Siapa yang tahu usiaku yang sebenarnya kan?"

"Sebetulnya Tsukishima ini sudah kakek-kakek, keriput, bungkuk, bau tanah, tapi masih menyebalkan dan suka marah-marah," Tuan Hinata menjawab. Entah jawabannya hanya bercanda atau memang dari hati dan berniat mengejek.

"Dan kau seorang _Achemist_?" Tuan Haiba bertanya lagi. Tuan Hinata tertawa ringan. Akaashi ingat seringai bangga yang terukir di wajahnya.

" _Alchemist_ gagal yang salah jurusan," seperti biasa, Master Tsukishima menjadi seseorang yang merusak kebahagiaan Tuan Hinata.

"Dan kau Pangeran Fukurodani!" Tuan Haiba menoleh ke arah Akaashi dan meletakkan tangannya di dekat pelipisnya.

" _Ia memberikan penghormatan,"_ Kuroo- _san_ menjelaskan, _"Begitu cara kami memberi hormat pada presiden kami."_

"Dan kau…?" Akaashi sadar kalau ia tidak tahu banyak soal anak buah barunya itu.

"Lev Haiba dari Republik Nekoma!" ia menjawab dengan penuh semangat sebelum bersenandung melodi asing. Kuroo- _san_ ikut bersenandung dalam kepala Akaashi. Itu lagu kebangsaan Republik Nekoma.

* * *

" _Tidakkah kalian pikir Tuan Haiba mencurigakan?"_ Akaashi bertanya kepada kedua pendahulunya yang tampaknya sedang tidur siang. Akaashi tidak paham bagaimana keduanya bisa tidur siang sementara Akaashi harus siaga karena ini masih siang. Tapi Akaashi cukup menyesali timing berbicaranya. Ketika Bokuto- _san_ dan Kuroo- _san_ tidur siang, rasanya sangat damai dalam kepala Akaashi.

" _Mmn?"_ Bokuto- _san_ mengusap kedua matanya dan berusaha menghilangkan liur yang mengering di sudut bibirnya, _"Mungkin karena kau tidak kenal dia?"_ pria berambut putih-abu-hitam itu menguap lebar-lebar. Ada sedikit rasa tidak suka yang muncul dari dirinya karena Akaashi membangunkannya dari tidur siang yang nyenyak.

" _Perasaanmu saja,"_ Kuroo- _san_ bahkan tidak mau repot-repot membuka mata atau bergerak dari posisi tengkurapnya, _"Semua orang dari Republik Nekoma bisa dipercaya,"_ Akaashi tahu Kuroo- _san_ bilang begitu karena ia berasal dari Republik Nekoma.

Akaashi menghela napas. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat atau bertanya pada kedua pendahulunya itu.

"Kalian mencium bau aneh tidak?" tiba-tiba rombongan mereka berhenti. Bahkan Master Tsukishima yang jauh di depan menarik kekang kudanya untuk berhenti. Karena jarak mereka yang terpisah cukup jauh, pria berambut pirang itu harus berjalan mundur. Ia mendecih sebal sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ada apa?" ujarnya dengan suarahnya yang lantang. Akaashi sadar kalau pemuda itu mengumpat pelan setelah melemparkan pertanyaannya. Sepertinya kesal karena tidak ada yang menanggapi, "Kita harus segera bergerak kalau mau sampai di desa sebelum malam."

Tuan Haiba mengendus udara. Wajahnya berubah pucat. Bumi berguncang, Akaashi melompat dari kudanya, "Raksasa!" ujarnya. Ia menggiring kudanya melewati akar-akar yang melintang di atas tanah sementara pijaknnya bergetar hebat, mengindikasikan raksasa yang semakin dekat.

Mereka sampai di sebuah bukaan di tengah hutan itu. Akaashi mengikat kekang kudanya di salah satu batang pohon, anak buahnya mengikuti, _"Diluar dugaan ternyata kau pemimpin yang hebat ya biarpun bicaramu sedikit,"_ Bokuto- _san_ mengamati dengan penuh minat ketika ketiga bawahan Akaashi sudah sigap berdiri di sisi kiri dan kanan Akaashi. Master Tsukishima dan pisau bedahnya, Tuan Hinata dengan kerikil-kerikilnya, dan Tuan Haiba yang memasang kuda-kuda saja.

Akaashi menarik _Night's Owl Heavenly Punishment_ dari sarungnya, "GYAAAAA!" teriakan dari Tuan Hinata mengalihkan fokus Akaashi. Ia mengibaskan tangannya. Ada sesuatu berwarna hitam menempel disana.

" _Potong saja tangannya_ ," saran Kuroo yang mendesak Akaashi untuk fokus ke musuh mereka yang lebih besar di depan.

"Ada lintah di tanganku!" Tuan Hinata berseru heboh.

"Tch! Kau menarik perhatian Raksasa itu, Bodoh!" Master Tsukishima balas berteriak. Kesal. Dari ekor matanya, Akaashi bisa melihat pria berambut pirang itu menghampiri pemuda berambut jingga dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Tuan Haiba juga mendekat ke arah Tuan Hinata.

Tampaknya Akaashi harus melawan raksasanya sendiri, "Kalian bertiga berlindung!" perintah Akaashi. Bokuto- _san_ sudah banyak menceritakan tentang sihir Tuan Hinata, jadi ia sedikit paham apa yang bisa dilakukan pemuda itu. Akaashi melempar kerikil. Ketiganya kini tersembunyi di balik kubah dari kerikil yang tampak rapuh dibandingkan dengan Raksasa yang harus Akaashi hadapi.

"Kenapa kau mengurung kami, hah?" Akaashi bisa mendengar amarah Master Tsukishima.

"Aduh kakiku tidak bisa ditekuk nih," tidak berapa lama kemudian pemuda berambut perak itu ada diluar kubah.

Akaashi menghela napas dalam. Bahkan Sang Raksasa belum menyerang, entah karena bingung menentukan target atau lupa kalau mereka adalah target karena sedang asyik menonton drama, "Tuan Haiba, serang kakinya. Kita harus membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak," ujar Akaashi sebelum berlari ke arah kaki raksasa yang lain.

"Kenapa kau mengeluarkan Tuan Haiba, hah?" suara Master Tsukishima membuat Akaashi tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Tubuhnya kepanjangan jadi tidak muat masuk, tahu!" Tuan Hinata balas berteriak.

"Memangnya kau pikir tubuhku kecil, hah?" Master Tsukishima membentak.

"Ya sudah keluar saja sana sendiri!" dan Raksasa tampaknya sangat tertarik dengan suara dibalik lengkungan kerikil itu. Sebab, ia tidak bergerak ketika Akaashi dan Tuan Haiba mendekat. Mungkin tidak sadar. Mungkin ia lengah.

Apapun alasannya, Akaashi harus segera menghabisinya.

* * *

Mungkin perkampungan itu tidak bisa disebut sebagai sebuah 'desa' atau 'kampung', karena dalam standar Fukurodani, daerah itu hanya terdiri dari sekumpulan rumah. Mereka berhenti di depan pagar kayu yang tampak rapuh dan bisa jatuh kapan saja apabila angin yang sedikit lebih kencang berhembus. Akaashi agak sangsi dengan 'desa' terpencil itu namun menurut Master Tsukishima tidak akan ada desa lain lagi berkilometer jauhnya. Dan kalau mereka memilih tidak bermalam di 'desa' itu maka mereka akan bermalam di hutan.

Setelah mengalahkan Raksasa, Akaashi rasa timnya perlu sebuah perayaan kecil.

Ia turun dari kuda dan menuntunnya melewati segerombolan anak kecil yang menatap mereka dengan mata yang terbelalak lebar. Akaashi merasa risih dipandangi seperti itu, biarpun mereka hanyalah anak kecil polos yang tidak memiliki maksud apa-apa. Manik gelapnya memandang sekeliling. Matahari hampir tenggelam. Ia harus segera mencari penginapan, tapi sejujurnya ia tidak mau bertanya pada anak-anak kecil itu dan sejauh mata memandang tidak ada orang dewasa yang tampan.

"Whoah!" seruan kaget membuat Akaashi menoleh. Ia mendapati sesosok anak perempuan berkepang dua dengan bitnik-bintik hitam yang menyebar di sekitar pipi dan hidungnya menatap kagum ke arah Tuan Haiba, "Kau tinggi sekali, Mister!" gadis itu berseru.

Tuan Haiba berjongkok—ketika pemuda berambut pirang itu berjongkok pun tingginya melebihi anak-anak yang mengelilingnya—ia tersenyum lebar, "Kau mau tahu rasanya jadi tinggi eh, Tuan Putri yang Cantik?" ia meraih tangan gadis berkepang itu dan mencium punggung tangannya.

Pipi gadis itu memerah. Ia mengangguk, tersipu. Lev Haiba mengangkat gadis itu di bahunya dan berdiri, "WOAAAAH! TINGGI! TINGGI!" Tuan Haiba sengaja berputar-putar dan tawa gadis itu semakin keras.

"Kenapa kau tidak setinggi temanmu?" anak kecil lain mendekati Tuan Hinata.

"Itu karena aku masih bertumbuh!" ujar Tuan Hinata dengan penuh semangat, "Suatu saat nanti aku akan lebih tinggi dari dia hahahaha," tawanya terdengar percaya diri. Master Tsukishima menghela napas panjang.

"Hee," anak kecil itu melirik Tuan Hinata. Matanya menyipit, tidak percaya, "Begitukah? Memangnya kau masih anak-anak?" Master Tsukishima menahan tawa.

Akaashi mendekat ke arah anak laki-laki di belakang kerumunan. Tampak tidak mencolok. Dari tadi diam saja, hanya memperhatikan. Mengingatkan dirinya akan seseorang dari masa lalu. Akaashi tersenyum tipis, "Kau," ujar Akaashi. Anak itu tersentak kaget, "Tolong antar kami ke penginapan," ia tampak bingung sejenak sebelum mengangguk dan berjalan mendahului Akaashi dan kelompoknya.

Ternyata penginapan lokasinya di pusat 'desa'. Papan namanya sedang rusak dan sedang ada perbaikan yang cukup banyak terjadi di dalamnya, "Pesan kamarnya empat," Akaashi meletakkan empat kantung emas diatas meja. Sang resepsionis—wanita paruh baya yang mengenakan kacamata dan sanggulnya tampak sangat ketat menarik rambutnya—tersenyum ramah dan mendorong tiga kantung emas lain ke arah Akaashi.

"Hanya ada satu kamar untuk malam ini," Akaashi melirik timnya yang sibuk melayani pertanyaan anak-anak yang masih mengerumuni mereka— _well_ , hanya Tuan Hinata dan Tuan Haiba yang melayani anak-anak kecil itu. Master Tsukishima tampaknya sudah memesan minuman untuk ia nikmati sendirian di salah satu meja kayu disana.

" _Tidak ada salahnya berbagi kamar kan?"_ Kuroo- _san_ bertanya, _"Toh kalian sudah tidur bersama."_

" _Kau pasti masih curiga pada Tiang Gantungan itu ya?"_ Bokuto- _san_ ikut bersuara.

" _Berapa kali harus aku bilang kalau semua orang dari Republik Nekoma itu bisa dipercaya,"_ Kuroo- _san_ menghela napas. Anehnya tidak marah, lebih ke arah lelah karena Akaashi membebani dirinya sendiri dengan rasa curiga.

Akaashi mengambil kunci yang ada di meja, "Makan malam pukul 9. Sarapan pukul 7 pagi. Jangan terlambat, tamunya sedang banyak," Ibu-ibu paruh baya itu berpesan. Akaashi hanya mengangguk.

Ia mendekati rekan-rekannya yang sekarang duduk di satu meja, masih ada anak-anak yang bersama dengan mereka, "Kuharap kalian tidak keberatan berbagi kamar. Hanya ada satu kamar yang kosong untuk malam ini," Akaashi mengambil barang-barangnya dan melangkah pergi menuju tempat istirahat mereka.

* * *

"Jangan sok berani gitu, Pendek," suara Tuan Haiba menggelegar. Akaashi berharap tetangga mereka tidak mendengarnya. Semoga kamar itu kedap suara, "Kau Cuma membuat kubah kerikil itu! Bahkan aku tidak muat di dalam sana!"

" _Well_ , karena ada kubah kerikil itu, Raksasanya jadi penasaran kan makanya tidak sadar ketika kau dan Pangeran Akaashi akan menyerangnya! Aku _decoy_ yang sempurna. Iya kan, Tsukki?" Akaashi rasa Master Tsukishima sudah tertidur pulas karena tidak ada tanggapan dari pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Tuan Haiba tertawa, "Bahkan Master Tsukki malas menanggapimu!"

"Cih! Lihat saja nanti! Aku akan jadi partner yang hebat untuk Pangeran Akaashi!" Tuan Hinata berbicara seolah-olah Akaashi tidak ada disana bersama mereka.

"Well _, mungkin untuk mereka kau memang tidak ada,"_ Bokuto- _san_ menimpali, _"Kurasa mereka bertiga tidak menganggapmu sebagai teman."_

" _Mereka melihatmu sebagai atasan karena kau seorang Pangeran,"_ Kuroo- _san_ setuju dengan apa yang Bokuto- _san_ katakan. Memang mereka berdua biasanya saling mendukung argumen yang satu dengan yang lainnya, _"Sudah kubilang untuk kenali kawanmu sebelum kau ditusuk dari belakang kan?"_

" _Ngapain pula kau setuju tidur di tempat tidur sementara mereka dibawah?"_ Bokuto- _san_ lagi-lagi mengkritik pilihan Akaashi. Bukan salah Akaashi tidur diatas Kasur. Sesorean mereka berdebat karena Kasur di kamar itu Cuma satu dan Kasur ekstra sudah habis, jadi pemilik penginapan hanya bisa meminjamkan karpet tipis dan beberapa selimut plus bantal. Master Tsukishima bilang karena Akaashi adalah Pangeran dan pemimpin mereka, ia yang harus tidur di atas Kasur.

" _Kau harus ingat satu hal, Akaashi_ , _"_ Bokuto- _san_ kembali bersuara. Akhir-akhir ini dia banyak berbicara, _"Kenalan bisa didapat dimana saja. Tapi tidak dengan teman."_

" _Teman yang baik bisa menyelamatkan nyawamu,"_ Kuroo- _san_ mengangguk khidmat.

Akaashi menghela napas sebelum berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah tempat ketiga rekannya tidur, "Eh, Pangeran Akaashi?" Tuan Hinata langsung berdiri, "Ada apa?"

"Aku akan tidur bersama kalian," Akaashi meletakkan bantalnya disamping Tuan Haiba.

"Eeh?!" Tuan Hinata berseru heboh, "A-Anda tidak perlu begitu. Memangnya kasurnya tidak nyaman?"

"Bilang saja kau mau tidur di kasurnya kan, Pendek?" Tuan Haiba mengejek.

"Bu-Bukan begitu!" Tuan Hinata menggeleng berkali-kali. Akaashi tersenyum tipis. Ia lupa kalau ia berpergian bersama orang-orang heboh yang memiliki reaksi yang menarik.

"Kalau kau mau tidur di kasurnya silakan, Tuan Hinata," Akaashi berujar, "Toh kita teman kan?"

" _Awww,_ so sweet _banget gak sih anak kita, Bro?!"_ Bokuto- _san_ memeluk Kuroo- _san_.

" _Anak kita semakin dewasa, Bro!"_ Kuroo- _san_ mengusap air mata.

Akaashi memaksa bayangan tentang kedua orang itu bersembunyi di sudut pikirannya yang paling dalam. Ia perlu istirahat. Ada hari yang panjang terbentang di depan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Curhatan Arleinne:**

Masih adakah yang ingat dengan kisah ini? Huehehehe *menangis di pojokan*

Baru sempat update karena tekanan di dunia ini sangat menghimpit. Semoga gak pada lupa. Kalaupun lupa, silakan cek dari chapter awal, hitung-hitung buat ngabuburit kan lumayan/ditendang

 _Anyway_ , rasanya agak OOC karena udah lama gak nulis jadinya agak kaku gitu deh(?) Cukup lupa dengan penokohannya jadi mohon dimaafkan. Tolong ingatkan saya kalau ada yang kelewat OOC heuheuheu.

Diusahakan kembali ada update rutin karena tekanan di dunia sudah sedikit berkurang. Doakan :"D

Ada saran, kritikan, masukan? Ada keluhan, curhatan, kisah yang ingin diungkapkan? Silakan isi kotak review-nya, Teman-Teman Sekalian. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ berikutnya!


End file.
